Kissing Love Goodbye
by Clars
Summary: This story is AU
1. Chapter 1: Do I Really Love Him?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

_**Chapter One -Do I really Love Him?  
**_

"Josh, where are you taking me?" Melinda said as her boyfriend guided her into the open doors of a building. It was the beginning of July and already extensively hot outside. Melinda wore a knee length sun dress, baby blue and flowing at the skirt.

"No questions," he smiled, and then he told her to close her eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, come on, please?" he asked, she obliged and closed her eyes, feeling his arm slip around her waist.

"Well, lead the way," she said as he guided her through what felt like a long hallway.

"We're just about there," he said as they finally came to a stop. Melinda heard Josh open a door and then he lead her inside.

"Okay, now you can take the blindfold off," Josh said as Melinda slowly removed the blindfold, to see that she was in an empty apartment building.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around, and then giving Josh a penetrating look.

"We're in our new apartment...that is, if you want to move in with me...again" Josh said, trailing off, patiently awaiting her answer.

"Ummmm... okay, yeah," Melinda said, a tint of hesitation in her voice. Melinda hugged him tightly. Josh smiled.

"I love you," she said, pulling away from him ever so slightly, just to see his face.

"Yeah, uhh, sure..." he said. "Okay, well now that we're here, there's actually something else I want to ask you," Josh said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Okay..." Melinda seemed to notice his jitteriness.

"Well, we've been dating for two and a half years..." Josh paused awkwardly.

"And..." Melinda urged him on.

"And, I really care about you, so, Melinda, will you marry me?" the words hung in the air for several discomfited seconds. Melinda felt tongue-tied. She didn't know what to say to him. They were both so young, eighteen, just out of high school and about to start college in the fall.

"Ummmm, Josh, you know I love you, it's just, could you give me some time to think about it?" her question caused more tension to fill the room. Josh looked away from her, and then looked back, slowly turning his head.

"Yeah, uhhh, yeah, sure, no problem," Melinda saw his hurt face.

"Josh, it's not you, okay, it's just, we're so young, and I really want to think about it, please don't be upset," Melinda lied, trying to comfort him.

She reached out to him and gave him a hug. Josh looked at her and smiled a half smile and nodded. "Okay, sounds good,"

* * *

Melinda sat on her friend Andrea's bed. She was visiting Andrea at her apartment. She was still unsure if she was willing to accept Josh's proposal.

"He asked you to marry him?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

"Yes, ugh! And I really don't know what to do..." Melinda replied, falling back onto the bed in frustration.

"Well, do you love him?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah...i do, well I thought I did," Melinda said and Andrea gave her an inquiring look.

"What do you mean you 'thought you did'" Andrea asked, coming over to the bed and sitting beside her.

"Well, I do care about him, but, why can't I decide if I want to marry him or not?" Melinda wondered, half asking Andrea, but half thinking out loud.

"well, take some time, it's a big thing, don't rush into it,"

"I know, that's exactly why I want time before I tell him what I want to do, but Andrea, you should've seen his face, he looked so hurt."

Andrea sighed. "Melinda, just tell him how you feel, he'll understand."

"I'm not so sure he will. I mean, I'm only eighteen, I don't know if I'm ready to get married. And sure, josh is so great...sometimes, but I don't know how long it would last between us. Sometimes he seems like he's two different people."

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"Well sometimes I think he cares about me, and other times I'm not really sure. I mean, sometimes, he seems to completely ignore me and then just when I think he's going to break it off with me or I try to question him about it, he gets all sweet and caring. I swear, sometimes I don't even know who he is..." Melinda trailed off. "Sorry for making you listen to my ranting Andrea, you don't need this. I just really needed someone to listen while I vent so, thanks." Melinda added.

"Hey, it's no problem. That's what friends are for. You listen to my ranting all the time." Andrea said sympathetically.

Melinda smiled for the first time that afternoon. "Thanks," Melinda said and she lay back onto one of Andrea's pillows.

"Melinda, why does it always feel like there's something about Josh you wanna tell me, but you never do?"

Melinda sat up and looked at her nervously. "Ummmm, what do you mean?" Andrea could feel the uneasiness in her voice.

"Well, even now, you're all jumpy and nervous, same as whenever I bring up something being wrong between you and josh, I mean, aside from what you tell me."

Melinda looked like she was about to say something but then stopped herself. "Uhhh, listen Andrea, it's getting late, I'd better be going home. Josh and I are going to the movies, so I'll see you later okay?" Andrea gave up. "Okay, see ya," she said, giving Melinda a hug before she left.

**Well, there's the first chapter.... tell me what you think. I know how it looks right now, but dont worry, Jim will show up soon.... **


	2. Chapter 2: A Date With A Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**-Here's chapter two. I'll put chapter three up tomorrow**

* * *

** Kissing Love Goodbye  
**  
_**Chapter Two – A Date With A Stranger **_

Melinda went home quickly to change her clothes into comfortable jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt. Josh was still at work, but he said he would meet her at the movie theatre.

Once Melinda got there, she waited for Josh outside of the theatre in the mall. Another half hour passed and he still didn't show up. It was time for the movie to start and Melinda was getting worried about Josh.

She called their home phone at the apartment, but no answer. She tried his cell and he answered after it rang six times.

"Josh, where are you?" Melinda asked worriedly.

"Oh, sorry, I got caught up at work and I have to stay longer than expected...so I can't make it. But you go on ahead; I'll see you at home.

"Josh....again?" Melinda griped.

"Yeah, sorry, ummmm, gotta go, bye." He hung up rapidly and Melinda flipped her phone shut and put it back into her purse. Something about the way josh had to leave so quickly made her wonder what he was really doing.

She sighed and wiped a few stray tears making their way down her cheeks.

Melinda walked up to the ticket counter and bought her ticket. She went into the theatre and saw that it was about half empty. "I guess it's not that popular a movie," she thought to herself. She didn't want to sit alone, so she picked a spot in the middle of the theatre next to a guy that looked about her age.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked in a whisper to the man.

He shook his head. "Nope, go ahead." He said and Melinda took a seat next to him.

The previews had just started so Melinda just sat back in her seat and relaxed.

"Jim Clancy," the man said, turning towards her, sticking out his hand.

"Ummm, Melinda Gordon." She whispered, shaking his hand. They watched the rest of the previews and the movie in silence.

After the movie was over, Melinda realized it was earlier than expected and Josh was still at work when she called him. As she stepped out of the theatre, Jim walked beside her.

In the dark theatre, she could barely make out the shape of his face, let alone see his features. But out in the light, she saw Jim's face as they walked side by side and Melinda could barely take her eyes off of him. The man was gorgeous!

"Hey, Uhhh, Melinda?" Melinda turned around when she heard her name and came face to face with Jim and stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out for coffee or something?" he asked.

Melinda could see where this was going."Um, I would but I have a boyfriend..." she said and she saw the hurt look in his eyes. "But, I wouldn't mind going out, you know, just as friends," she said quickly.

Jim smiled and said "Okay, yeah sure. Umm, meet you at Starbucks?"

"Actually, ummmm, could you give me a lift because I walked here. My apartment's like two blocks from here."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, come on," he said extending his hand out to Melinda, and without thinking, Melinda took it as they walked.

Once they were sitting down at a table across from each other and Jim had his coffee and Melinda had her latté, they started talking. "So, do you come to movies alone a lot?" she asked him.

"When I get bored I do," he chuckled and she smiled at him.

"You?" he retorted.

"Ummm, no. My boyfriend had to stay at work so he couldn't make it." She explained.

"Ahh, sounds like a great boyfriend for standing you up," Jim said sarcastically.

"He didn't stand me up! He's at work," Melinda said defensively.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he said.

"It's okay, sorry I freaked. I guess I just...you know what never mind." She said and Jim turned his head sideways and looked at her softly.

"What? Tell me..." he urged.

"Okay, well, lately, things between Josh and I haven't been the greatest..." she said and she told him everything she'd told Andrea as they kept talking. The whole time, Jim sat there listening and hanging onto her every word.

"Wait, why am I telling you this, we just met..."

"Because I'm offering to listen," he said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guess that's the reason." She laughed. "Why are you being so nice to me, I mean I don't even know you," Melinda said.

"Well, for starters, I'm nineteen. And I guess I'm so nice to you because there isn't any reason not to be."

"Well, thanks for listening anyways, "she smiled. "Well, I've been rambling on and on about myself this whole time, tell me some stuff about you," Melinda locked eyes with him and didn't want to look away but after a while forced herself to.

"Well, I'm nineteen, I already told you that, and I'm going to the college down on South Street. What about you?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm going to the same college as you! That's so weird!"

"Wow, that's a coincidence," Jim said and then Melinda continued.

"I'm just about to start college in September, but I'm going to try to open my own business and just take courses for that. And my friend Andrea is making me take this course that she heard is really fun. It's the history of rock and roll or something like that. It`s supposed to be really fun and she`s taking it too so it should be interesting." Melinda said.

"Wow, okay this is really freaky because I'm taking that course too, and no, I'm not stalking you." Jim said laughing.

"Are you sure about that?" Melinda joked.

"Anyways, back to what you were saying. Opening your own business? That sounds pretty cool. What kind of business do you want to srart?" Jim asked.

"Well, don't laugh,"

"I won't, I promise," Jim said and so Melinda continued.

"Well, I'm really in love with antiques and the old stories behind them, you know stuff like that. My grandma kind of got me into it. Before she died that is..." Melinda said sadly, looking down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jim asked, reaching out an arm to brace her back. "Yeah, I guess it's just really hard for me to say it, even though she died four years ago. I was really close with her and she was always there for me when I needed her. Especially when..." Melinda was about to say something about ghosts but she stopped herself.

"When..." Jim urged.

"Ummm, never mind, it's not important," Melinda said, not wanting to spoil the moment with Jim by him calling her crazy and walking away. She hadn't even told Josh and they had been dating for two years.

"Well, it seems important, since you seem like you really don't want me to know." Jim said.

"I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you and I can't really handle that right now."

"How do I know I won't believe whatever it is?" Jim asked. "Well, not many people have accepted it with open arms." Melinda explained.

"Well, my arms can be as open as you need them," Jim said and he got a laugh from Melinda.

"Not yet, okay? I'm sorry Jim, but I'll tell you one day, I promise," Melinda said.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," Jim said and Melinda smiled. "Listen Jim, I gotta get going, but this was fun," Melinda said, slowly getting up and grabbing her coat.

"Okay, so we`ll have to do this again then." Jim said standing up as well.

"Oh definitely. Listen, here`s my cell number, just call me...whenever." Melinda said taking out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and writing down her number as Jim walked her out the door. She handed it to him and he put it into his pocket.

"Bye!" Melinda said, a big smile on her face.

"See ya," Jim said confused and he waved as she walked away. Melinda had been walking for about a minute when she realized how far it was to walk back to the apartment. She turned around and went back to Jim who was still standing out front of Starbucks and had a smirk on his face.

"Ummmm hey...Jim." Melinda said smiling.

"Hey again, did you forget something?" Jim asked.

"Yeah..." Melinda said.

"Do you want a ride home?" Jim asked.

"Ummm, yes?"

"Okay come on, let's go." He said. "So, you forgot that you couldn't walk home?" Jim teased.

Melinda`s face turned a light shade of pink. "You know what? Shhhhh!" Melinda said laughing.

"Sorry, well it's kinda funny." He said as they walked.

"Uhhh, no it's not!" Melinda said slapping his arm.

"Ow! Violent much?" Jim joked.

Melinda rolled her eyes and stopped walking as they came up to the car. Not long after, Jim pulled up to where Melinda told him to stop. "Well, this is me..." she said, pointing towards her apartment.

"Okay, well, see ya Mel." Jim said. Melinda looked at him with a funny look on her face.

"What did you call me?" "

Ummm, Mel?" Jim said unsure. "Is that okay? I just figured that you got called that..." Jim explained.

"Sorry, it`s okay, just no one`s ever called me that before."

"No one?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Nope but I like it, it's cute,"

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon, probably tomorrow," Jim said and Melinda, without thinking again, reached over and hugged Jim goodbye. Jim took the hug by surprise but willingly hugged her back.

When the broke apart, Melinda smiled at Jim and then got out of the car. She waved as he backed the car up and started to drive away. He waved back and Melinda felt happy but she felt strange because of what she felt when being around Jim.

**  
Hope you're liking it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3: Tears At Midnight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

_**Chapter Three-Tears At Midnight**_

Melinda made it to her apartment way before Josh did. She was already half asleep by the time she heard him open the door.

"Melinda?" he called.

"In here..." Melinda called from her room. Despite the two years they had been together, Melinda and Josh slept in separate rooms, much to Josh`s disappointment.

"Hi!" Melinda said when she saw him. He came over and sat on her bed. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Josh didn't hug her back.

"Well I see you`re clingy tonight," he said moving her arms from around him.

Melinda was hurt. Where was the guy that only the other day proposed to her? "Sorry Josh, I just figured that it was okay to give my boyfriend a hug once in a while," Melinda responded angrily.

Josh rolled his eyes. "God Melinda, why are you always so difficult! And I'm your fiancé, not your boyfriend remember?" he retorted.

"Actually Josh you`re not my fiancé...I'm not ready to get married...at least...I'm not ready to get married to you." She said and she could feel the anger rising in him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Josh yelled getting up off of her bed.

"Well Josh, when I'm around you sometimes, you`re great but other times, like now, you freak out on me! How the hell am I supposed to feel?" Melinda yelled back.

"I'm the nicest person you`ve ever met Melinda!" Josh shouted.

"Far from it Josh, believe me!" Melinda yelled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay, yeah, I'll admit we`ve had a few good times together, but no matter what, you always make me feel bad about myself! My god Josh and there`s this thing I've been wanting to tell you about for the longest time but I don't think you`re going to take it the right way!" Melinda said loudly and Josh fumed.

"What the hell could I take the wrong way Melinda? Just tell me!" he yelled.

"I can't!" Melinda said, tears in her eyes.

"Why the hell is it that hard for you to tell me?"

"I see ghosts!" Melinda screamed. T had slipped out without her meaning to say it.

"Wait WHAT?" Josh yelled back "Are you crazy?!!"

"No I'm not, and see you`re taking it the wrong way!!" Melinda said and Josh just got crazy.

''Melinda, what kind of nutcase are you!'' Melinda felt the tears pouring down and she felt so upset.

''Josh, can't you believe me?"

''No! And I want you out of my apartment NOW! I don't care where you go, we're over! Just leave my apartment before I call the cops. You've got ten minutes!'' he said and then walked out of her room angrily and slammed the door.

Melinda was crying so hard she couldn't stop. She got up and gathered as many things as she could and shoved them into her bag. She took whatever she could and then ran out of the apartment in her pyjamas.

'Where the hell am I supposed to go?' she thought in her head. She didn't really want to, but her mother's house was her only choice right now. Her and her mother didn't get along the greatest but she figured her mom would understand. Her mom didn't live too far from the city so it took Melinda almost no time to get there. (Also because Melinda was so angry, upset, and frustrated, she was driving way too fast.)

Once she did, Melinda right away ran to the door of the house. Her knocks were frantic and right away, Melinda saw all of the lights in the house come on and she heard her mother's footsteps through the house. When her mother opened the door to a freezing and crying Melinda her mother was immediately worried.

"Melinda! What happened?" she asked frantically, ushering Melinda into the house and closing the door.

"Josh kicked me out." Melinda said through more tears.

"But why? I thought things were going well between you two!" her mother said.

Melinda dried some of her tears. "No, they weren't, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. And he kicked me out because I told him..."

"You told him about..." Beth asked slowly.

Melinda nodded sadly through more tears. Her mother hugged her and then made Melinda something to eat.

"Well, Melinda you know you can always stay here and I'm sure that will be fine for the summer but it's just quite the distance to drive back and forth to your school every day. Is there anyone you can stay with?" her mother asked.

"Well, I could stay with Andrea, I'm sure she wouldn't mind..." she said as her cell phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"She answered and on the other side, she heard a voice that made her smile.

"Hey Melinda." Jim's voice came through the phone.

"Sorry I'm calling so late, I'm just bored..." he laughed and so did she.

"Umm Jim, I'm really sorry, but can I call you tomorrow? I'm kind of in a weird situation right now..." Melinda said and Jim answered.

"Sure, no problem. If you want to talk, just call me anytime. Bye Mel!" he said and Melinda smiled. She already loved being called that from him.

"Bye," she said and hung up.

"Who was that?' her mother asked.

"Oh, this guy..." Melinda said and she could see her mother's teasing look.

"Well, tell me more...to take your mind off of Josh," her mother explained.

"Well, I just met him at the movies tonight because Josh couldn't come, he had to work, and so we got to talking and, that's about it," Melinda said.

"You gave him your number?" Beth teased.

"Mom, we're just friends..."

"Is he cute?" her mom asked.

"MOM! Okay, well, I can't lie, the guy's drop dead gorgeous!" her mother laughed and then said

"Melinda, it's late, why don't we go to bed," Melinda yawned and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm gonna call Andrea in the morning to ask her about moving in with her. She was looking for a roommate anyway," she said.

"I'm sure it'll all work out dear, now sleep well Melinda," her mom said as they went their separate ways. Melinda went into her old bedroom and it was the same as she'd left it. Melinda went to bed that night and slept peacefully despite her situation.

**Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Beanbag Chairs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

_**Chapter Four- Friends and Beanbag Chairs**_

Melinda woke up in the morning hearing her mother moving around in the kitchen. It took her a while to figure out where she was but then she remembered everything. Meeting Jim, breaking up with Josh, it gave her a stomach ache.

She looked at the pink alarm clock on her bedside table. It was ten in the morning. [i]"I don't want to get up yet,"[/i] she thought to herself.

She threw the covers back over her face. Her mom knocked on the door.

"Come in," Melinda said yawning.

"Melinda, I just wanted you to know I'm off to work okay, I'll be back later sweetie. Try to not get to upset over Josh, he's not worth it," her mom said and Melinda smiled.

"Thanks mom, bye, I love you," she said and her mom replied before closing the door.

"Bye Melinda, I love you too," and then she heard her mom leaving the house, starting her car, and driving away.

"Crap, I can't sleep." Melinda said to herself. She looked over at the bedside table and saw her cell phone. She took it, flipped it open, and began scrolling through her received calls. When she got to Jim's number, she hit the call button and it started ringing.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice from the other end.

"Oh, hey Jim...did I wake you?"

"Ummm, sort of, but it's okay. So, what's up Mel?" Jim said and Melinda smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"By the sound of your voice..." Jim said and Melinda heard him chuckle.

"So what was your weird situation from last night? If you don't mind me asking that is..."

"No, I don't mind and I think I'll feel better talking about it..." Melinda was cut short when she heard beeping coming from her phone. She looked at the phone screen and saw that it had a low battery.

"Uhhh, Jim listen, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short again but my phone's dying, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it`s okay. Umm, listen, do you still wanna talk?"

"I'd like to but my phone..." she reminded him.

"Well, then, come to my apartment and we`ll talk. You sound like you need to get out of the house right now."

"You're right, I do. Okay, just give me directions to get to your place and I'll be there in an hour." Melinda said and quickly jotted down the directions to his apartment before the phone died.  


* * *

After her very brief phone call with Jim, Melinda got out of bed, showered and got dressed. She took the directions and then left a note for her mom.

_"Mom, went out, don't know if I'll be back tonight, I'll call you, cell is dead so don't call me. Love you lots, Melinda"_ and then she got into her car and pulled out of the laneway.

Getting to Jim`s place took her longer than expected because Jim`s directions weren't very good. It took her about two hours to get there. Once she got there, she found his apartment number and then knocked on the door.

"One sec!" she heard him call from inside. Melinda smiled and waited. A few seconds later, Jim opened the door.

"Hey, there you are, I was beginning to get worried. What took you so long?" he asked as he let her inside.

"Well Jim, your directions weren't very accurate..." she laughed and he nodded.

"Yeah, I figured as much, I'm terrible with directions," he chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving, but don't worry, you don't have to make anything or...` Melinda said hurriedly. Melinda speculated that since Jim was a guy, he was as terrible a cook as she was. Josh was and she figured most guys were.

"Oh don't worry, I figured you'd be hungry when you came so I already made something." He said. Melinda looked at him nervously.

"Great..." she said hesitantly.

"What? Oh I get it. You think I'm a bad cook because I'm a guy...well, I'm actually not that bad." Jim said and Melinda smiled.

"How good is not that bad?" she asked.

"Well, I've been cooking since I was a kid."

"Really? Wow, that's impressive. I wish I could say the same."

"Why, how long have you been cooking?"

"Well, let's just say the best thing I can make is always going to be burned." Jim laughed and Melinda pretended to be mad.

"It's not funny!" she said, then burst out laughing herself. Jim told Melinda to go and sit down at the table, which ended up being a table but made of plastic instead of wood. And instead of chairs, there were a couple couches and a few bean bag chairs spread out around the room.

When Jim came into the room with two plates of chicken parmesan Melinda could help but comment

"I love how this is such a guyish apartment." And Jim laughed.

"Well I should hope so." Melinda smiled and sat down on one of the beanbag chairs.

"These are comfy," she commented.

"That's exactly why I have them. I figure, when you're eating, you might as well sit in a comfortable chair instead of those hard wooden chairs. Am I making any sense?" Jim asked.

"It makes perfect sense," she said and Jim smiled.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" and Melinda laughed.

"Well, go ahead. Try it and tell me what you think." Jim said and Melinda took a bite and was surprised by how good it tasted.

"Wow! That's really good!" she said and Jim smiled.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." They ate in silence for a while until Melinda spoke.

"So, are you taking cooking courses in college?" Melinda asked.

"Uhhh, no. I'm in college to be an EMT."

"Really? But why if you're so good at cooking?"

"Well yeah, sure I like cooking, but I can't see myself doing it as a full time job, plus, I really want to you k now, help people, save lives, that type of thing."

"I understand," Melinda said.

"Hey, I invited you here to talk about your "situation" so, what happened?" he asked caringly.

"Well, my boyfriend...Josh...He broke up with me and kicked me out of our apartment."

"Why?" he asked.

Melinda winced, not wanting to answer but she couldn't lie to him. "Well, we got into a fight..."

"What about?" Jim asked taking another bite of his food. Melinda sighed.

"Well, you remember yesterday, when I said I didn't think you would believe me?"

"Yeah,"

Melinda took a deep breath. "Okay, well if I tell you, no matter how you react, please promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

Melinda looked into his eyes and she saw that he really meant it. "I'm just going to say it. Ummm, Jim, you know when people die, how sometimes...you wonder if they're at peace?"

Jim nodded to Melinda's surprise.

"Well, sometimes they aren't at peace and their spirits stay earthbound for all kinds of reasons and I can see them." Jim looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're saying you see ghosts?"

"Yes..." was all Melinda could say. For a few moments, Jim said nothing.

"Please say something..." she begged.

"Melinda..." Jim began but Melinda interrupted.

"Just forget about it. I didn't think you`d understand, no one ever does. I'm just gonna go." She got up to leave but Jim grabbed her arm.

"Mel!" he said.

"What?!!" Melinda yelled back.

"I believe you,"

"I know Jim, you don't need to feel bad for me....wait, what did you say?"

"I believe you. It doesn't sound crazy, not one bit. That's pretty damn cool. I wish I could do that." Jim said and Melinda looked at him confused.

"You mean, you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't...c'mere." Jim said pulling her into him and wrapping her in a hug. Melinda willingly accepted the hug and rested her head on his chest. She couldn't help starting to cry and Jim didn't seem to mind. She squeezed him tight. Jim rested his head on top on hers and tightened his hold on her. Melinda pulled away from him a bit but Jim kept his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't believe I just met you. It feels like I've known you forever. I just feel this I don't know..." Melinda said.

"Connection?" he offered. "Yeah," Melinda said as she laid her head on his shoulder again.

Melinda was still crying a bit, but it was muffled against his shoulder. Jim hesitantly reached his hand up and stroked her hair. "Shhhhh, it's okay." Jim said and Melinda looked up at him, her eyes still glossy with tears.

"Sorry I'm kind of emotional right now..." she said and Jim shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, you have a right to be upset. If I was in your situation I'd probably feel like killing someone right now." He said and Melinda giggled.

"Yeah, just, I don't feel that bad about it now, thanks to you." She said.

"Do you want me to kick his ass? Cause I will." Jim said and Melinda laughed and pulled away from him and took his hands in hers.

"Thanks but it's okay. I think I'm gonna be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She assured him.

"Okay, good."

"Jim, thanks for well, everything. I really needed someone to listen."

"Hey, I'm here to listen whenever you want." He said.

"So, where are you staying Melinda?"

"Oh, well right now I'm staying with my mom but I'm probably going to move in with my friend Andrea once school starts."

"Oh, cool. Well at least I'll see you every week."

"Yeah, because you know, you're stalking me," she joked.

"Hey, I am NOT stalking you." He said and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd better get going." She said letting go of Jim's hands, not really noticing that she was still holding onto them.

"Oh, okay," he said and Melinda thought she noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Bye," she said hugging him one last time. He walked her to the door and then closed the door. As Melinda walked to the elevator she thought to herself "Why does he make me feel so happy?"...  
**

* * *

  
Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Jaw Hurts, But I Love You

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

**Here's Chapter Five!**

_**Chapter Five-My Jaw Hurts Like Hell But I Love You**_

It had been a week since Melinda had broken up with Josh and she was staying at her mom's house and so far she had seen Jim almost every day for a week. Andrea had told her that she'd be happy to have Melinda move in with her but Melinda decided to only do that when school started. It was just easier for her until she got settled.

It was mid-afternoon and Melinda was hanging out at Jim's apartment, sitting on her usual beanbag chair as usual when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it said "Josh" Melinda quickly flipped her phone open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Came an unhappy reply from the other end. "Melinda listen, I've got someone else coming to move into the apartment in a few days, so could you come and grab your stuff?" Josh said obviously discontented at talking to her.

"Uhhh...yeah, I guess, sure." She said. She was nervous about going to see Josh again by herself.

"Okay, bye" josh hung up quickly. Melinda closed her phone and didn't say anything.

Jim gave her an interrogating look. "Was that Josh?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Melinda asked. "

Just a guess and by the way that you went pale when you saw who was calling. What did he want?"

"Well, he wants me to go and get my stuff from the apartment. I'm just kind of nervous to go and see him alone," Melinda said looking down.

Jim came over to her and then gently nudged her over and sat next to her. "Well, then I'll go with you. It'll give me a chance to see the idiot that dumped you."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Melinda said, giving him one of her smiles that he loved.

She leaned against him, feeling her heart flutter as she did. She got butterflies as he put an arm around her. She felt queasy around him and her knees went weak at the thought of him.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Come on, I'll drive," he said and they both went out of the apartment and got into Jim's car.

Once they got to Melinda's old apartment building, Jim stopped the car, stepped out, and went around to open the door for Melinda.

"Ummm, maybe we can do this another day...." she said nervously.

"We're already here....come on, please?" he said holding a hand out to her. She sighed and took it.

"If something happens, you can blame me. How does that sound?" Jim said as they walked.

"You read my mind," she laughed.

* * *

Once they approached the apartment and they had stopped in front of the door, Jim waited for Melinda to knock on the door but she didn't. Instead, she just stood there.

"Mel, come on, just knock..." Jim said, gently pushing her forward. Melinda knocked quickly, and then went to hide behind Jim. Jim looked behind him and smiled a little when Melinda clutched onto his arm.

When Josh opened the door, at first he only saw Jim.

"Uhhh, what do you want?" he said rudely.

Jim forced himself to push away the urge to punch Josh. Jim looked behind him and then moved a bit and pulled Melinda in front of him.

"Oh, hi Melinda, well you're crap is all where you left it. Go get it and hurry up." he said quickly.

For a few seconds, Melinda didn't move and then felt Jim give her a little nudge from behind. "Go on Mel, I'm right here," he said softly. Melinda smiled at him gratefully.

Jim followed her inside and then into her old room. He saw a few pictures of Melinda and Josh hugging and he felt sad as he saw them even though he knew they were over. After ten minutes Melinda was hurrying to pack everything quickly because she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Josh walked in after another ten minutes had passed and said "Aren't you done yet? Hurry up!" he said and then that was about as much as Jim could take.

"Hey! She can have as much time as she needs and I think you should treat her with a bit more respect!" Jim said.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Josh answered coming closer to Jim.

Melinda could feel the tension in the room. Jim was a good head taller than Josh and he was more muscular and stronger but they would have put up quite a fight.

"I'm her friend, and I'm telling you to leave her alone!" Jim said angrily. "Don't you have any respect for people or are you that big of a jerk?" Jim asked him and then Jim was thrown off guard by Josh punching him in the jaw.

Melinda screamed "JIM!" as she saw him get hit and saw his jaw and lower lip bleeding and instantly bruising and swelling. Melinda ran up to Jim and gently turned his head and cringed when she saw the impact from Josh's fist.

"It's okay Mel, I'm fine. Just get your stuff okay?" he said softly. Melinda hurriedly got everything else she owned and Jim took the majority of the heavier things.

There wasn't all that much to take because her and Josh had only moved into that apartment not that long ago. Melinda and Jim got out of Josh's apartment and they hurriedly got to Jim's car.

"Jim, I'm so sorry! You should go to the emergency room for that," she said.

"No, Mel, I'll be fine okay? I'm just gonna ice it. Don't be sorry it's not your fault."

"How is it not my fault? If I hadn't taken you with me, this wouldn't have happened." Melinda said as Jim put what he was carrying into the back of his car then went over to Melinda and grabbed what she was carrying.

"Yeah, maybe so but would you have gone at all if I didn't come with you?" Jim asked.

"Probably not..." Melinda said as they both stepped into the car.

"See, it's okay Melinda. I'm glad I said what I said. It was too good for him." Jim said angrily.

He wasn't mad at Melinda, but at Josh. They got into the car and Jim drove back onto the road.

"Jim calm down, you're driving way too fast!" She said as Jim let out a long deep breath and eased up on the gas pedal.

"Sorry," Jim said and Melinda smiled at him.

Jim drove with his left hand and with his right, he reached over and grabbed Melinda's left hand and squeezed it tightly. Melinda locked fingers with him and smiled back at him.

With another guy, she probably wouldn't have gotten so close to him in only the span of one week but with Jim it was different. She felt safe and happy when she was around him.

Once they got back to Jim's place, Melinda made Jim go sit down on the couch. Melinda quickly got some ice from his freezer and put it into a tea towel and wrapped it up.

"Here, put this on your jaw," Melinda said quickly giving him the ice.

"Thanks, and Melinda, could you get me some Ibuprofen, it's in the fridge," Jim said and Melinda nodded.

"Sure, one sec." She went in and got him two tablets of ibuprofen and a glass of water. "

There you go," she said handing them to Jim. "Thanks." He said and then Melinda sat down next to him.

"Better?" she asked?

"Much..." he said and then gave her a hug.

"Jim, put the ice on." Melinda said when she noticed that he just held the ice in his lap.

"But it's cold..." he complained with a grin.

"You sound like me when I use ice. Here, give me that," she said taking the ice from him and rewrapping it.

Then she gently put a hand onto Jim's chin and turned his head to face her. Melinda slowly put the ice to his face and held it there for him. At first Jim winced in pain and because of the cold but then he got over it.

He put one of his hands on top of Melinda's and held her hand there. Jim leaned down slowly. There was silence between the two of them but neither of them seemed to notice. As Jim came closer to her, Melinda felt her heart beating erratically. Jim lips gently met with hers and he kissed her deeply.

**Hope you liked it, i know, you all want to punch Josh's lights out right? lol, im kidding Love ya guys, and happy '09!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Kisses and Sandy Dates

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

**Got bored so I decided to post another chapter. **  
_  
**Chapter Six-First Kisses And Sandy Dates**_

Neither of them pulled away from the kiss right away, but let it linger on for a moment. When they broke apart, Jim was the first to speak.

"Melinda, I'm sorry....that was totally uncalled for...i don't know why..." Melinda stopped him from talking by kissing him again.

Jim pulled away and said "Melinda, you just got out of a bad relationship..." he said and Melinda looked at him, looking a bit upset.

"So? What do Josh and I have to do with me and you? Jim, it's not like I don't know who I want to be with. From the night I met you, we clicked. You said it yourself; we had an 'instant connection'. Are you telling me that you don't feel that way about me? Just tell me the truth because I can't handle anymore lies..." Melinda said, talking very quickly.

Jim hushed Melinda by putting a finger to her lips. "Mel, calm down. I never said that I didn't feel that way about you. I do, I really do. Okay, and that's the truth." Jim said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Promise?" Melinda asked.

"Promise," Jim said and he kissed her forehead.

"Right away when I met you, I knew you were different than other girls. I don't feel the same way about you that I ever did about other girls. And as soon as you sat down next to me at the movies, I knew that I wanted to be with you..." Jim said and Melinda was silent for a minute.

"Melinda? Please say something..." Jim begged.

Melinda looked up at him and she had tears in her eyes. "It's weird what I feel when I'm around you. I can't think straight, my knees go all weak, my stomach flips...that's never happened to me before." Melinda said and Jim smiled and took her hand.

Then, Melinda's cell phone rang. "Ugh, it's my mom....sorry." she said pulling away from Jim to answer the call.

"Hey mom..."

"Melinda...where are you? I've been trying to call you all day...where have you been?"

"Uhhh, I'll explain later. I'll be home soon..." she said and then hung up.

"You have to go?" Jim said disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." she said and she got up to leave. Jim got up after her and then he got an unexpected hug from Melinda.

"Thanks for....everything. I'll see you later." She said and she pulled away and looked at Jim.

"Bye Mel." Jim said leaning down and kissing her tenderly. Melinda came away exasperated.

"Call me," she said as she went to the door.

"Well, I was thinking I could take you out tonight..." Jim said walking with her.

"You mean like a date?" Melinda asked smiling.

"Yeah... I guess, sure."

"I'd love to, I'm just not so sure how my mom's gonna react to me dating after just breaking up with Josh..."

"Oh, don't worry...she won't have to know." Jim said.

"How..." Melinda started but Jim stopped her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just make sure you're still awake when it gets dark." Melinda looked at him confused.

"No questions. I'll see you then..." Jim said. Melinda smiled and then opened the door. She waved at Jim as she walked out the door.

That night, Melinda was in her room waiting for Jim. Her room was in the upper part of her house. She had no idea how he was going to find her house.

At ten o'clock Melinda started to get wary. She wondered if he was actually coming. But at ten thirty, she was beginning to fall asleep when she heard a noise against her window that was above her bed. She went to the window and slid it open.

Down on the ground she saw Jim. She smiled and then said quietly "How am I supposed to get down?" she asked.

"Climb down the tree..." he said pointing towards the giant maple tree in front of her window. There was a big branch that touched the outer part of the house and it was just close enough the Melinda could grab it.

"Jim...i cant. I'm terrified of heights..."

"Come on, just do it, don't think." He said. Melinda was nervous but she decided to do it. She got up onto the window sill and threw Jim her shoes.

Then jumped onto the branch. Then she made her way to the middle of the tree. She carefully climbed down. Not so near the bottom, Melinda made the mistake of looking down. "Jim...it's high..." she griped.

Jim sighed. "Well, then, jump. I'll catch you."

"Promise?" she said.

"Yes, come on..." he said.

Melinda jumped and screamed. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of hitting the ground but she was surprised when she was caught by Jim. He fell backwards onto the ground when he caught her. Melinda laughed as she rolled off of him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Never been better." He said getting up and brushing himself off. He looked at Melinda who was putting on her shoes.

"You didn't tell me what to wear, is this okay?" Melinda asked worriedly looking down at her white spaghetti strap tank top and dark blue jeans fading at the knees and putting her dark brown curly hair behind her ears.

"You look perfect..."

"Thanks..." she said as she went up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Jim put his arms around her waist and picked her up.

Melinda screamed but immediately covered her mouth. "Jim, put me down!" she laughed.

"Nope..." he said and started walking.

"Jim!" Melinda said trying to get down but Jim tightened his hold on her waist.

"Too bad..." Jim smirked. Melinda conceded and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jim carried her to his car that was parked down the street so that her mom wouldn't see them. Jim finally put her down once they got to the car. Jim opened the door for her and then went around to the other side to get in himself.

"Where are we going?" she asked putting on her seatbelt.

"I'm not telling you. Ask as many times as you want..." he said, putting the key into the ignition and starting the car.

"How's your jaw?" she asked.

"About the same..." he said, taking her hand in his.

"Aww poor baby..." she said in mock sympathy.

"Hey!" he said and let go of her hand pretending to be offended.

"Jim..." she said reaching for his hand again but he pulled it away.

He looked at Melinda and she had a fake sad face. Jim laughed and leaned over and kissed her head.

"Jim! Road!" Melinda said as the car swerved a bit.

"Crap!" he said and then regained control of the wheel.

Thankfully, there were no cars on the road. In fact, besides their car headlights, the road seemed pretty deserted. Melinda and Jim talked for a bit longer and about ten minutes later, Jim pulled up to an isolated beach.

The waves rolled gently against the shore and the moonlight hit them, providing a peaceful, serene, and picturistic scene before them. "Jim, it's beautiful..." she said. Jim smiled and then got out of the car.

Melinda followed and then went with Jim down the beach, taking his hand as they walked.

"How'd you know about this place?" Melinda asked.

"I used to come here to just think...or to get away from everything." He said and Melinda leaned against his arm. Jim put an arm around her, still holding her hand with the same arm.

Melinda stopped abruptly and took off her shoes and carried them. Jim smiled and did the same. They left their shoes on the beach and then walked along the shoreline with the water hitting their bare feet as they walked.

"Hey, race ya," Melinda said and she started running.

"So not fair!" Jim called after her. He ran and caught up to her quickly.

They both kept running, kicking up sand as they ran. They ran until they collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Jim moved closer to Melinda in the sand and kissed her cheek.

"God, I haven't had that much fun in so long." Melinda said exasperated. "

Me neither," Jim said, his breathing rapid. Jim got up and pulled Melinda up with him.

"Come on," Jim said as he started to run to a group of giant rocks down the beach. Melinda ran after him and when she caught up to him she jumped onto his back. Jim grabbed her legs and ran. Melinda screamed out loud out of pure joy. Then she jumped off his back when he stopped.

Jim started to climb the rocks and offered his hand to Melinda. She took it eagerly. Then they sat down on the rocks with the waves gently crashing against them, spraying them occasionally. Melinda wrapped her arms around herself, to warm herself up.

Even though it was a warm summer night, there was a gentle chilly breeze. Jim looked at her and shrugged off his leather jacket. He placed it on her shoulders and hugged her. "Better?" he asked. She wrapped the coat around her, taking in the scent of him.

"Yeah, thanks," she said and she snuggled up to him. Jim kissed her deeply and passionately.

After another hour, Melinda said that she should get home before her mom noticed. They were walking arm in arm down the beach and they stopped to get their shoes. They got into the car and drove back to Melinda's house.

Jim parked his car on the side of the road again and then walked Melinda back to her backyard. "Jim, I had such a great time tonight. Seriously. It was so much fun." Melinda said and Jim grinned and said

"So, we're on for a second date?"

"After that, of course. I'll call you in the morning..." she said.

She hugged him good bye and he helped her get into the tree. He stayed until she got to her bedroom window and got inside of her room. Then he smiled at her and turned around to leave when he heard Melinda whisper his name.

"Jim!" she said quietly from her window. Jim turned around again to see Melinda waving goodbye. Jim smiled and then waved back. Melinda blew him a kiss from the window and Jim made a gesture with his hand as if he was catching it. Melinda smiled and then closed her window.  
That night she went to bed happier than she had been in a long time.

**Hope you liked it  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Time

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

**Okay, here's chapter seven **

_**Chapter Seven-Girl Time**_

The next day, Melinda slept in until one in the afternoon because she had gone out with Jim until late last night. She was woken up by her phone ringing. She figured it was Jim so she didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hey handsome..." she teased when she picked up the phone.

"Ummm...sure... are you okay Melinda?" she heard Andrea's voice on the other end.

"Oh, sorry Andrea! I thought you were someone else."

"I thought so..." she joked.

"Melinda, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you but every time I call your phone is off or it rings and rings and you never pick up. Are you mad at me or something?" she asked.

"No! Nononononnono! I'm so sorry about that. I've just been kind of...busy this week..." Melinda said.

"Well you can explain when you come over in half an hour." Andrea said and Melinda became confused.

"I'm coming over?"

"Yup. Now hurry up!" Andrea laughed through the phone and hung up.

Within the hour, Melinda was at Andrea's apartment. "Hey!" she said when Andrea opened the door.

"Hi!" Andrea said and hugged her. Once they were settled inside, Andrea asked Melinda

"Have you been taking it hard about Josh?" she asked.

"Not really." "Have you heard from him since then?"

"Yeah, actually I went back to the old apartment yesterday to grab some stuff."

"Oh, how was it being around Josh?"

"It was pretty normal. He yelled, threw a fit...the usual," she laughed. Andrea laughed back and said

"Well, you seem to be in a surprisingly good mood from someone who just got broken up with."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just don't get bothered by it anymore."

"I'm so happy for you," Andrea said, giving her another hug.

"So, you wanna do something tonight?" Andrea asked.

"Oh Andrea, sorry but I can't." Melinda said.

"Why not?" Melinda bit her lip then answered.

"Well I kind of have a date..."

"A date! With...Josh?" Andrea asked nervously.

"No, with Jim..."

"Who's Jim?"

"Oh, this guy..."

"Tell me more!" Andrea said.

"Well I've only known him for about a week." Melinda said.

"So, when did you meet him? After you broke up with josh?"

"Uhhh, more like the night josh and I broke up."

"Well, that's lucky..." "Is he hot?" Andrea asked.

"He's really good looking. And sweet and funny and..."

"And stop now please before I gag." Andrea said. Melinda threw a pillow off of the couch at her.

"Hey! Be nice...Jim's so great." She said. Then, Melinda's cell phone that was on the table rang.

The caller ID flashed "Jim!" "Speak of the devil," Andrea said and grabbed the phone before Melinda could.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ummm....Mel?" Jim said confused from his end. The voice talking to him sure didn't sound like Melinda. Andrea pulled the phone away from her ear for a minute.

"He calls you Mel?" Andrea asked giving Melinda a "this guy sounds pathetic" look.

Come on, it's sweet...now give me the phone!" Melinda said laughing as Andrea pulled it away from Melinda's reach.

"Hey, Jim, sorry about that." Andrea said.

"Uh, its okay...can I talk to Melinda?" he asked.

"Oh, you want to talk to Melinda?" Andrea said.

"Yeah..." Jim replied.

"Melinda, he wants to talk to you...should I tell him you're busy?" Andrea teased.

"No! Give me my phone!" Melinda whined and finally managed to take it from Andrea.

"Jim? Are you still there?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sorry about before, that was my annoying friend." Melinda said making a face at Andrea.

"It's okay. So, how are you? You didn't call me..."

"Sorry, I slept in."

"I figured. We still on for tonight?" Jim asked.

"Yup! Are you going to tell me where we're going this time?" she teased.

"Oh no, Jim Clancy never reveals his secrets...well until he shows you that is...forget I said that." He said and Melinda laughed.

"Okay, I'll let you go now. Bye Mel!" he said

"Okay, bye...see you tonight!" she said, a big smile spreading across her face.

"Talk to you then," Jim said and then hung up. Melinda closed her phone and put it into her bag.

She looked up and saw Andrea giving her a quizzical look. "So you're ditching me tonight for the guy you met a week ago and have only had one date with?" Andrea smirked.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Andrea...he's a really nice guy..."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what you said about Josh too when you guys were first dating?" she asked. Melinda sighed.

"Okay, well I did say that but with Jim it's different."

"Is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Melinda, you barely know the guy and you're talking about him as if you've been together forever. How do you think he's gonna take it when you tell him you see ghosts? Do you think he'll be so perfect then? Cause that's the reason Josh broke up with you..." Andrea said.

Melinda knew Andrea wasn't trying to hurt her or get her mad. She was just looking out for her. "I already told him..." she said.

"Really? Wow. It was like two years before you told Josh. Melinda, I know you. You never trust people that easily."

"I know, I know but Jim seemed so trusting and so I told him..."

"Melinda isn't things with you and this guy moving a bit fast?" "I mean, before you know it, he'll have already kissed you. And I don't mean like a random first date kiss. I mean one of those seemingly meaningful ones." Andrea said.

She waited for Melinda to say something but she didn't. "Melinda?"

"Okay....well...we may have already kissed...like that," Melinda said.

"Wow, things are moving fast between you and this guy."

"Yeah, but with Jim it's okay. I don't mind it the way it's going. He's so different from Josh. I mean with Josh, he'd push me away the minute id start to get a little attached. But with Jim, he could care less how attached to him I am. Last night, we went for a walk on the beach and he just held my hand the whole time. It would have given Josh a heart condition if I ever mentioned hand holding."

"He took you to the beach...wow that actually sounds like a decent date. Okay...when is he picking you up to go on your date?" Andrea asked.

"Probably at like ten." "Doesn't your mom care if you come home late?" she asked.

"Oh...well she doesn't know. I snuck out last night."

"Wow, I could never picture you as the sneaking out type...but anyways I want to meet this guy."

"Well, after I'm done here, I was gonna go to his apartment to just hang out. I don't think he'd mind if you came..."

"Wait, I thought your date was tonight..."

"Well I'm gonna surprise him and just show up."

"Maybe you shouldn't..."

"Why not?" Melinda asked.

"Well he might get mad," Andrea said.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't get mad. Come on," she said getting up and then both of them left to go to Jim's place.

**

* * *

Kinda just a fill in chapter but, hope you like it Luv you guys and thanks so much for all your amazing reviews  
**


	8. Chapter 8: DDR and Grilled Cheese

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

**Okay, here's chapter eight  
**

_**Chapter Eight-DDR And Grilled Cheese**_

Andrea found out that she lived relatively close to Jim because it took them only five minutes to get there.

"Do we have to climb lots of stairs?" Andrea asked as they approached the lobby of the building.

"Uhhh Andrea, you know there's an elevator right?"

"Oh, thank goodness."

Melinda shook her head and laughed. "We can take the stairs if you want..." Melinda teased.

"No, I'm good..." Andrea said pushing the elevator button.

"Okay, just checking." Melinda teased.

Once they got to Jim's floor, they walked to his apartment door and Melinda knocked. Right away, she heard Jim coming to the door. When he opened it, he looked surprised to see her but he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Mel!" he said giving her a hug.

"Hey....is it okay if I showed up now...if not we can just go..."

"No! It's okay, come in." He said then he gave her a kiss.

Andrea coughed. "Oh right, Jim, this is my best friend Andrea Moreno, Andrea, this is Jim." Melinda said as they walked inside the apartment.

"Hey," Jim said sticking out his hand. Andrea shook his hand.

"Hey...Melinda's told me a lot about you," she said.

"Good or bad?" Jim laughed.

"Good of course!" Melinda said, smacking him.

"What were you doing before we got here?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, just playing video games...you wanna play? I have three controllers." Jim offered.

"I suck at video games but Andrea's really good."

"We'll help you..."

"Okay..." Melinda said finally.

They walked into where the games and stuff were set up. They sat on the couch and Melinda snuggled up close to Jim. Andrea was on the other side of Jim and she rolled her eyes when Jim put an arm around her and kissed her head. Jim set up his PS2 and asked them "Okay...what do you guys wanna play?" Andrea asked him what games he had and he listed a whole bunch that Melinda had never heard of but Andrea knew them all. The one that caught Andrea's attention was the karaoke mixed with DDR.

"Okay, we are so playing that. Since Melinda likes to sing for people so much...right Melinda?" she teased.

"No! I do not!"

Jim laughed at their bickering.

"Mel, please...come on. I won't laugh."

"You'd better not." She joked.

Jim set up the game and while he did Melinda mouthed "I hate you" jokingly to Andrea.

They played for two hours and by then they were all tired out from the DDR and they could barely talk.

"Okay...can we call it quits?" Melinda asked falling onto her usual beanbag chair.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Andrea and Jim said at the same time. They all laughed.

"You guys hungry?" Jim asked as he shut off the video game.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well I have to go and get groceries eventually but I can make grilled cheese...if that's okay." Jim suggested.

"Yeah," Andrea said smiling.

"Sounds good...do you want help?" Melinda asked. "No, it's okay. You two just stay here. It'll be done soon."

Once Jim left, Andrea looked at Melinda and whispered "He's tall, he's hot and he cooks! Melinda, you've scored yourself a great guy!"

"See? I told you!" Melinda said happily.

"But..." Andrea said.

"But what?" Melinda whispered.

"But you guys are way to cuddly." Andrea kidded and Melinda laughed.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say there was something wrong with him."

"What's wrong with who?" Jim asked as he came into the room with three grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Oh, nothing. Andrea was just giving me her approval of you." Melinda said as Jim set the plates of food on the table and he sat down on her beanbag chair too.

"Hey!" she protested as he gently pushed her off. Melinda laughed as she rolled onto the carpeted floor. She stood up and was about to sit on the couch when Jim pulled his onto his lap. Melinda screamed as he did and he laughed. Andrea smiled and shook her head. She sat down on another miscellaneous bean bag chair and grabbed one of the plates off of the table.

Melinda didn't try to move, she just stayed sitting on Jim's lap. Jim reached over and handed Melinda a plate then grabbed the last one for himself.

"So Andrea, do you approve of me?" he joked.

"Yup." And they laughed and Melinda leaned against Jim.

"We should probably go soon..." Andrea said, knowing that if she didn't say anything Melinda could have stayed all day.

"Oh, yeah..." Melinda said disappointedly. Andrea stood up and Melinda got up off of Jim.

"Bye Jim, it was nice to meet you," Andrea said as she started walking towards the door to let Melinda say goodbye to Jim alone.

"Bye," Jim said as he watched her go away.

"I'll see you tonight Melinda." Jim said pulling her into a hug. Melinda's disappointed face lit up with a smile.

"Yeah, see you tonight!" She said and she kissed him on the cheek. Melinda pulled away from Jim and he kissed her forehead. Melinda waved as she and Andrea walked out the door.

In the hallway while they were waiting for the elevator, Melinda asked Andrea

"So, what do you think of him? Seriously..."

"What does it matter what I think of him?" Andrea asked confused as they stepped into the elevator. Melinda pushed the button for the main floor lobby and continued as the doors closed.

"Well, you're my best friend. I care about your opinion." She said.

Andrea smiled and said "like I said before, he's a great guy and you seem to really like him. And, it's obvious that he's crazy about you."

"He is?" Melinda asked in surprise.

"Yes! He barely took his eyes off of you the whole time we were there. And you can tell in the way he looks at you." Andrea said as the elevator doors reopened and they stepped into the lobby. They walked through the parking lot and to Andrea's car. Once they got settled inside, Andrea spoke up.

"Just one thing..." Melinda turned her head towards Andrea while she backed out of the parking lot.

"What?"

"What happened to the left side of his jaw?" Melinda cringed at the memory of how Jim got that.

"It's a long story..." she said as she pulled out onto the busy city streets.

"I've got time..." Andrea said and then Melinda began to tell her.

**Not as long as the last one, kind of a weird chapter but, i posted it anyways**

**eviews  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Hide and Seek and Josh

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

**_Chapter Nine-Hide and Seek And Josh_**

That night, Melinda waited for Jim again in her bedroom. She was at the window waiting for him when she saw him walking into her back yard.

When she saw him she waved excitedly. He waved back and then Melinda opened her window and then climbed down the tree. Once she got to the bottom, she threw her arms around Jim.

"Hi!" she whispered excitedly.

"Hey Mel!" he said hugging her tighter. "Come on, let's go." Jim said taking her by the hand and walking with her.

Melinda pulled her hand out of his and put both of her arms around him as they walked. Jim did the same and kissed her head.

Suddenly Jim stopped and picked her up bridal style and then began to carry her to the car. Melinda laughed and then put her arms around his neck.

"Is it necessary to carry me every time?" she asked. Jim nodded.

"Yup, it comes complimentary every time I pick you up for a date." He smiled and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to complain." She laughed.

"Good." Jim said.

Once they got to the car, Jim put Melinda down and kissed her before letting her get into the car. He got into the other side of the car, closed the door and started the car.

Once he started to drive, Melinda asked "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"No idea..." Jim said.

"Seriously?" Melinda asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I really don't know where we're going."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you're well organized." Melinda chuckled.

Jim glared at her then smiled. "True, but don't you think it's more fun this way?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, actually it is." Melinda agreed. Jim took her hand and kissed it. Melinda smiled. Jim drove around for a half an hour then he thought of a place to go.

"Mel, close your eyes." He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it..." he said and so she did.

Melinda felt the car slowing down and finally come to a stop. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said and Melinda opened them and looked at Jim, a confused expression on her face. Jim had pulled up in the parking lot of a children's playground.

"Jim, you pick the weirdest places to take a girl on dates..." Melinda smiled. Jim looked down, appearing hurt.

"Jim, I didn't mean it in a bad way..." she said, not wanting to have hurt him. Jim looked up at her with a smile and Melinda knew he had been faking it.

She slapped his arm and he laughed. "I hate you." She said.

"Thanks...i hate you too?" Jim said and Melinda laughed.

They got out of the car and then Jim grabbed Melinda's hand. Jim walked over to the swing set and then sat down on one of them, pulling Melinda down onto his lap as he did.

Melinda leaned her lead on Jim's as he pushed off with his foot. They went back and forth and Jim had his arms securely around Melinda. Jim leaned down and kissed Melinda. When they broke apart, Melinda laid her head on Jim's shoulder, tucked into Jim's neck. Her lashes tickled his neck and Jim nestled his head on top of hers.

Melinda let her feet drag as they went back and forth on the swing. After a while, Melinda got up and Jim got up after her. "Hey, you wanna play a game?" Jim asked.

Melinda eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of game?"

"hide and seek..." Jim asked.

"Jim...how old are you?"

"Okay, fine...if you don't want to..." Jim said walking away from her.

Melinda rolled her eyes and then ran up to where he was walking and she said

"Okay, fine..." Melinda said and then Jim spoke "

Okay, you wanna hide?" he asked. "Yeah!" she said then Jim covered his eyes.

"Okay... one...nine...ten..." he said and he had expected to see Melinda still looking for a hiding spot but he couldn't see her anywhere. He walked around and looked everywhere he thought she would hide. He couldn't find her and then he said out loud "Mel, okay, I can't find you...where are you?" at first he heard nothing then he yelled as Melinda jumped onto his back out of nowhere and said loudly

"here I am!"

"God Melinda! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said and Melinda slid off of his back and laughed.

"It's not funny." Jim said seriously.

He looked angry to Melinda and Melinda asked "Are you mad?" Jim smiled. "No, I was kidding. Where the hell were you hiding? I couldn't find you."

"Oh, I was up there." Melinda said pointing to a big oak tree to the left of them.

"Wow, good hiding spot." He said. "Okay, you go hide..." she said as her phone started ringing.

"Why do people have such bad timing?" she muttered as she flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Melinda." she heard Josh's voice.

"Josh, what do you want?" she asked angrily and then heard him hang up.

"I want you..." she heard his voice from behind her and Jim.

They turned around and then saw him standing there smirking.

"Josh, leave me alone!" she said and Melinda could feel Jim's muscles tighten when she held onto his arm.

"Melinda, please... I want you back...i miss you..." he said and Melinda could feel Jim getting angrier.

The only reason Jim was keeping his temper was because of Melinda.

"Josh, I don't want to be with you! God, why can't you understand that?" she said.

"Why not? Because you're with this guy?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I am Josh." She said and she leaned into Jim and he put his arm firmly around her.

"What's so great about him?" Josh said.

"Well, for one he actually cares about me and treats me so amazingly. Josh, I don't feel anything towards you...nothing at all." She said.

"Melinda, what do I need to do to get you back?" Josh asked.

"Nothing..." Melinda said simply.

"What?" Jim and Josh said at the same time.

"Josh, you lost me once okay, you don't get any more chances. You can't just throw me away and pick me back up whenever the hell you want!" she said and Jim smiled at her.

"I'll get you back...you'll see..." he said walking away towards his car.

Once he was gone, Melinda turned to Jim and said "Jim, I'm so sorry...i didn't know..." she couldn't finish because Jim reached down and kissed her. He pulled away and pulled her into him. "Don't worry about anything...you're mine and I'm not gonna let you go..." he said softly and Melinda's eyes brimmed with light tears and she hugged Jim tighter than she ever had.

"You're amazing you know that?" she enquired.

"I'm only amazing because I have you." He said and Melinda laughed a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so corny, but I love it." She said.

"Come on, I think it's time to get you home..." Jim said.

"Why?" Melinda asked yawning and leaning her head on him.

"Because you're falling asleep." He said and Melinda yawned again mid sentence.

"I...am....not" she said and Jim gave her a knowing look.

"Come on," he said and Melinda followed.

They got into the car and started to drive. "Jim...I'm sorry I ruined our date." She said and Jim took her  
hand.

"Mel, you didn't ruin anything." He said and she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I love it when you call me Mel." She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I like that only you call me that." Jim gave her a funny look.

"What? It's sweet." She said. and Jim smiled back at her.

"Good. Cause you're my Mel and no one else's." Jim said and Melinda laughed.

"Possessive much?" Melinda asked.

"Just a bit." He chuckled. He drove her home and when they were saying goodbye Melinda was hanging onto Jim a bit more than usual.

"You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I just don't want you to go..." she said sadly.

"Mel...don't do this to me..." he griped.

"Do what?"

"Make me miss you more than I normally do..." and Melinda smiled.

"Mel, it's not like I'm not gonna see you this weekend." Jim said slowly.

"I know..." she said glumly.

"Come on, smile... it'll be just us." He said and Melinda kissed him.

"Okay, I guess you're right." She said giving him a smile. "bye..." she said and hugged him excitedly.

"Bye, Mel." He said and then he gave her a boost to help her get into the tree. He made sure she got into her room okay, then he waved goodbye to her and left to go back to his apartment.  
**  
kinda weird but i hope you like it anyways**


	10. Chapter 10: Andrea's Dirty Mind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

_**Chapter Ten-Andrea's Dirty Mind**__  
_

The next morning, Melinda got up, quickly showered and then went to go have breakfast and she found her mom at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom!" she said.

"You seem cheerful this morning." Beth said, happy that her daughter was smiling instead of sulking.

"Yeah, well, I feel cheerful," she said happily, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and dumping cereal into it. She grabbed the milk and sat down at the table, across from her mother.

"So your midnight dates with Jim have been going well?" she said and Melinda chocked on the cereal she had in her mouth.

She coughed and then once she was okay she asked, playing dumb "What dates?"

"Oh, your sneaking out of the house last night and before that too." Beth said smiling.

"But how did you know?" Melinda asked in utter astonishment.

"Melinda, I'm your mother, I always know..."

"And you don't mind?"She asked nervously fiddling with her sthingy, stirring it around in her cereal.

"No, of course not Melinda. I'm glad you're having fun. Just, now you can use the door if you want..." Beth laughed.

"I guess..." Melinda said in mock disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Well now I don't get to sneak out...it was fun." She smiled and her mother chuckled.

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Beth asked.

"Uhhh.....tonight if he's okay with that." She said

"Alright." She said and she gave Melinda another teasing smile before she set off for work.

Once she was finished with her breakfast, she called Jim and he answered on the first ring. "Hey." He said and she replied

"Hi! I miss you already!"

"I miss you too," he said and he smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, my mom knew about me sneaking out the whole time."

"Really? Wow. How'd she take it?"

"She didn't even care, but she wants to meet you...tonight..." Melinda said and Jim knew she was praying he'd say yes.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said and Melinda retorted

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"Mel, calm down!" he laughed, she loved making him laugh.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to Andrea's and I'll see you tonight okay?" she said

"Okay, bye Mel." He said.

"Bye." She smiled. She closed her phone and then got ready to go and see Andrea.

Once she got there, she practically ran to the elevator and then to her apartment. Andrea opened the door and she was still in her pyjamas.

"Hey," Melinda said walking into the apartment.

"Ummm hi Melinda. When I said for you to come over I meant as in later when I'd be awake..." Andrea said yawning.

"Uhhh, Andrea, it's eleven in the morning." Melinda said looking at her watch.

"Exactly....it's early!" she said and Melinda laughed.

"Wow Andrea. What time did you plan on getting up?" Melinda asked sitting down.

"Ummm like three?" she said and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Did you not sleep last night or something?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, watching scary movies..."

"Nice." Melinda commented.

"Hey, you were welcome to join me but you went out with Jim." She replied.

"Yeah, because I _love_ scary movies." Melinda said sarcastically.

"Oh yes. They're your favourite aren't they?" Andrea teased.

"Oh, definitely." She took on the same tone of sarcasm as before.

"So, what did you and Jim do yesterday...wait, if it's mushy, don't tell me." Andrea said.

"Why not? Jealous?"

"Insanely. At least you have a guy..." she said and Melinda laughed. "Hey, so do you think Jim has any hot friends?"

"Andrea, are looks all you think about?"

"Well until I find something better in a guy than looks, yes." She said and Melinda laughed.

"Well, I could ask him if you want..."

"No, it's okay. I think I'm okay with being single for a bit..." she said and Melinda giggled. "Anyways, back to what you we were talking about before...anything of particular interest happen on your date?" Andrea asked.

"Particular interest?" Melinda asked confused.

"Oh, you know..." Andrea trailed off.

"ANDREA! No!!!!!!! Nothing like that!" she said and Andrea laughed.

"Why would you want to know that?" Melinda asked.

"Well, I like to be kept up to speed. Plus I'm your best friend..."

"For now..." Melinda joked.

"Anyways...go ahead." Andrea urged.

"One word...Josh."

"Wait...what happened with Josh?" Andrea asked.

"Well, he showed up and started talking about how he wanted me back...all useless words. He always said stuff like that to me when we were on the verge of a breakup. I could pretty much recite his little speech for him off by heart."

And Andrea smirked. "Wow. How did Jim feel about that?"

"Oh, I could tell he wanted to punch his lights out...but he held off, for me." Melinda said.

"Aww..." Andrea mocked her. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" and she glared at Andrea.

"What? When I have a boyfriend you can mock me okay? Let me have my fun." Andrea said and Melinda smiled.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Oh! And my mom knew the whole time about me and Jim. and she wants to meet him tonight" She said and Andrea smiled.

"Your mom's always one step ahead of you isn't she?"

"Yeah..." Melinda agreed.

"Oh, I know what's gonna happen next..."

Melinda laughed. "What?"

"Let me guess, she wants to meet him tonight and then after that, you and Jim are going to go to your room and you're going to-"

Melinda cut her off before she could finish. "Andrea!"

"Let me finish! After, you and Jim are going to go to your room and you're going to..... Say goodbye and he's gonna go home." Andrea said and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's EXACTLY what you were going to say."

"Melinda, I'm offended!"

"You should be!" Melinda joked.

"You're funny...NOT!" Andrea said and Melinda laughed.

"You too." She said and Andrea came over and hugged her.

"You know I only tease you because I love you right?" "Yeah..." she said and hugged her back.

"So, after tonight, you have to give me all the dirty details tomorrow...." Andrea said and Melinda grabbed a pillow off of the couch and wacked her in the head with it.

"Andrea! What is wrong with you?!" she laughed.

"It's a habit..." Andrea joked.

"Clearly! Andrea, I think you need medical help..." Melinda played along.

"Yup." Andrea said then unexpectedly grabbed the pillow from Melinda and hit her with it.

**just a fill in chapter. chapters twelve and thirteen play much bigger roles in the story and chapter eleven is just another fill in chapter  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Parental Visit Number One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's the chapter i promised earlier  
****  


* * *

  
**

**Kissing Love Goodbye**

**_Chapter Eleven-Parental Visit # 1_**

"Okay, mom, Jim's gonna be here soon so please remember the rules." Melinda said seriously. "Rules?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah like number one no embarrassing stories or pictures, no making him feel uncomfortable with weird questions.....okay? Please?" Melinda begged.

"Yes, okay Melinda, I know but don't count on the "no embarrassing stories," rule applying tonight." Her mother smiled.

Melinda sighed in frustration. "Mom, PLEASE!" she said and her mother chuckled.

Then, there was a knock at the door and Melinda ran to the door to go open it for Jim. Her mother stayed back in the kitchen while Melinda greeted him at the door...another rule. "Hey Jim," Melinda said when she opened the door.

Jim wore a simple dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Melinda may have possibly helped him pick out what to wear. According to her, he had terrible fashion sense for just a simple dinner with her and her mom. He smiled and greeted her and kissed her cheek. "Hey Mel,"

Melinda wore a knee length baby blue spaghetti strap dress flowing from her waist to the bottom of the dress. Melinda moved to the side so Jim could come inside. "Jim, here's just a brief warning, this dinner may possible consist of embarrassing stories of me...there are lots, believe me, and my mom feels the need to tell them to people so when you hear them, don't laugh or you're dead..." Melinda threatened playfully.

"Okay, I'll be sure to try my best but I can't promise you fantastic results." He said and Melinda glared at him. He gave her a hug and she put her arm around him as they walked into the kitchen where Beth was waiting.

"Mom, this is Jim. Jim, this is my mom, Beth." She said and they shook hands and Jim said "It's nice to finally meet you." He said and Beth smiled.

"Jim, so you're the one who's gotten Melinda so delirious these last few weeks."

"MOM!" Melinda pleaded and Jim smothered a laugh.

"Sit, sit." Beth said and Jim and Melinda sat down and Beth set the food down. There was silence for a moment then Jim spoke. "So, Mrs. Gordon, Melinda tells me you have all these embarrassing stories about her..." he said and winked at Beth and Melinda slapped him.

"No! Nononononono! Please no!" she begged and then Beth laughed.

"Well, Jim, did Melinda ever tell you about when she was little and what she did when she saw a ghost for the first time?" Beth asked and Melinda's face turned beat red and Jim shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure I'd love to hear it," he smiled, sending Melinda a teasing look.

"Well, when she was little, she had just seen her first ghost, she was about oh, four or five, and then she was young so she didn't fully understand why she could see them and so she seemed to think that she was a ghost too so she would take a white sheet and walk around in it all day hiding from people then jumping out at them, or when she'd be in trouble, she'd say 'you can't see me.' And she'd refuse to take off the sheet. It was so cute." She said and Melinda glared at her.

"Mom, you promised!" she said and then turned her head and saw Jim laughing.

"It sounds like she was adorable." Jim said and Melinda gently kicked his foot under the table.

"She was," Beth said and Jim smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened?" he said and Melinda kicked his foot again.

"Hey! I'm kidding Mel, you're very adorable." He said and Beth laughed.

"I warn you Jim, Melinda's a handful." Beth said and Melinda covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah, i can tell." He said, getting another glare from Melinda.

"You'll never be bored..." Beth said and Jim nodded in agreement.

"You two are impossible." Melinda said and Jim reached over and grabbed her hand under the table and she smiled.

Once they finished dinner, Melinda spoke. "Mom, I'm going to show Jim around a little, are you good here?" she asked.

"Yes, go, go. I'm fine." She said and then Jim and her both got up. Once they were out of the kitchen, Melinda took Jim upstairs to her room and they sat down on the bed.

"So, is this the big grand tour of the Gordon house?" he joked.

"There's no 'tour' I just wanted to be alone." She said and Jim smiled. "Sorry about my mom..." she said.

"What's wrong with your mom?"

"Oh, come on Jim. That was terrible!" she said.

"Why?"

"The embarrassing stories for one...you didn't I need to hear those." She said as Jim pulled her into his lap and cradled her.

"Why not?" he asked as she snuggled close into him and nuzzeled into his neck.

"Because..." she said.

"They were cute." He said and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"You're always going to say that aren't you?" she asked and Jim nodded.

"Yes, because you're so sweet." He said and kissed her head.

"Liar." She joked and poked him in the side.

"I'm not a liar!" he said and then flipped her over gently and tickled her. Her arms flailed at him violently. Then he flipped her again so that she ended up on top of him. Melinda was still laughing, despite Jim not tickling her anymore.

She snuggled up to him again and he leaned his head against her head board. "Mel, do you still wear a white sheet around everywhere pretending to be a ghost, just for future reference." He said and she gave him an annoyed look.

"Ugh! You're awful!"

"I just wanted to know, just in case." He laughed.

Melinda slid off of him and stood up and said "Okay, that's it...off my bed!" and then Jim chuckled and pulled her onto the bed by grabbing her waist.

He started to kiss her lips and she kissed him back. Then she thought of what Andrea had said earlier about her and Jim after dinner and she pulled away from Jim laughing.

"What?" Jim asked and put a hand on her back.

"Sorry. It's nothing...just something Andrea said today."

"Why? What did she say?" He asked and Melinda bit her lip.

"Nothing..." she said trying not to laugh again and failing miserably.

"What?" he asked and then Melinda gave up and finally told him. Jim laughed once he found out what it was and rolled his eyes.

"Wow...only Andrea would say that..." he joked and Melinda nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, only her." A while later, Jim had to leave and Melinda was at the door saying goodbye to him.

"Bye Jim." Beth said coming in from through the kitchen just as Melinda reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist and she reached up and kissed him.

Melinda pulled away hurriedly. "Sorry Mom." She said a bit embarrassed and Beth smiled. Her mother gave Jim a final wave before leaving them alone.

Melinda put her arms around him again and kissed him. She took her time pulling away. She leaned her head on his shoulder when she did and squeezed him tight. "Bye." She said and Jim kissed her head.

"Bye Mel. See you tomorrow?" He asked and Melinda nodded. He kissed her and then opened the door to leave. He pulled Melinda into him again and gave her another hug. Melinda looked at him and smiled. She waved as he stepped off the front porch and got into his car. She saw him drive away, then went inside and closed the door.

Beth came in from another room and Melinda looked at her nervously.

"So, what do you think of him?"

"He's very charming. " Beth said and Melinda sighed.

"Thank goodness." She said and her mother replied

"would it have mattered if i approved or not?" Beth asked.

"No, not really." Melinda shook her head and smiled. Beth smiled back at her.

"Mom, I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. " She said and waved to her mom as she went up the stairs.

**There's chapter 11-**

**another fill in chapter  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Parental Visit Number Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**thanks to all you guys. here's the next chapter, dont kill me because of the end! please! XD luv ya guys

* * *

  
**

**_Chapter Twelve-Parental Visit #2  
_**

**_Two Months Later...

* * *

  
_**

Jim and Melinda were in Jim's car and they were driving towards where Jim used to live. They were going to go and visit Jim's parents, and his brother Dan who was home from college for the weekend. Melinda was nervous and Jim could tell.

He looked over at her, still keeping his eyes somewhat on the road. Melinda was fidgeting with the pendant of the necklace around her neck.

It was a locket in the shape of a heart. Jim had given it to her for their two month "anniversary".

"Mel, if you keep playing with your necklace it's gonna break off." He smiled playfully, breaking the silence, and immediately Melinda stopped fidgeting with it and put her hands in her lap.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous I guess." She said and Jim smiled.

"Mel, it's gonna be fine. They're gonna love you."

"But what if they don't?" she asked and then continued to reoccupy herself with her necklace once again.

Jim glanced over at her and then took her left hand. He squeezed it and kissed it. "Mel, calm down. It's going to be fine." "And sorry I couldn't take you to meet them sooner, my parents were on some cruise the past month and Dan's been busy with work and other stuff. My crazy family....they're gonna love you." He said as he pulled into the laneway of the house where he grew up.

Melinda smiled at him gratefully. Melinda took a deep breath as Jim stepped out of the car. He went around to Melinda's side where she was taking in more deep breaths to calm herself. Jim opened her door and then took her hand and helped her out of the car.

He locked the doors and put an arm around her, drawing her closer to him as they walked up to the door together. Melinda leaned onto his shoulder and put an arm around him subconsciously but soon pulled it away. Jim looked at her confused but she didn't seem to be paying attention to his questioning look. He shrugged it off, for now at least.

_He'd been noticing a change in Melinda after they had been together for a month. Little by little she seemed to be pushing him away. First it started with her being hesitant to hug or kiss him too often. Then she began to come over to his place and they saw each other less because Melinda seemed to be busy a lot. Finally Jim had convinced Melinda to come to his parent's house for a day and then she could stay at his place for the remainder of the weekend._

_Melinda at first seemed cautious in agreeing to his proposal but she gave in after much begging and pleading from Jim's part. Jim had been noticing her distance but said nothing; he was just waiting for the right time to bring it up. _

Before Jim could even knock on the door, his mother was there to open it.

"Jim, it's so good to you." She said giving him a hug. "Oh, and you must be Melinda." she said, turning towards Melinda who smiled at her and Jim said

"Yeah, mom, this is Melinda." he said, leaning down to kiss Melinda's head. Melinda smiled up at him and then Faith moved aside for them to enter the house.

"Mom, where's Dad and Dan?" Jim asked while looking around for them and he took off his coat and took Melinda's for her and hung them up.

"Well, your father's in the garage...as usual." She sighed and Jim and Melinda smiled. "My dad has this obsession with old cars. He has a couple here but he owns this garage downtown and..." Jim started to explain to Melinda but was cut off by his father walking in the room.

"What about me?" he joked as he came over and hugged Jim in a guy-type-hug. "Hey dad. Dad, this is Mel, my girlfriend, Mel, this is my dad." He said and Jim's father stuck out his hand and Melinda shook it.

"Dad, where's Dan?" Jim asked and before his father could say a word, Dan came running in from the next room. "Hey Jim! How ya been man?" he asked, pulling Jim into a tight bone crushing hug.

"Uhhh Dan, gotta breathe man."

"Sorry," Dan chuckled and let go of Jim.

"Dan, this is Melinda, just don't suffocate her." He said as Dan reached out and hugged Melinda.

"So, I finally get to meet the amazing Melinda that Jim's been talking about all this time." Dan joked and Jim rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey!" he said and punched Jim back. Melinda bit lip to keep her laughter back.

"Well, you two are just in time for lunch." Faith said to Jim and Melinda to stop Jim and Dan from clobbering each other.

"Come on," Jim said, grabbing Melinda's hand and they all went to go and eat.

While they ate they talked and at first Melinda was very nervous but she opened up almost instantly towards Jim's family. After being there for several hours, Jim and Melinda had to leave because it was getting dark.

"Bye guys," Jim said as him and Melinda waved and walked out the door. "It was really nice to meet you," Melinda said as she said goodbye to the rest of Jim's family.

* * *

Once they got into the car and had been driving for a few minutes, Jim asked "So, how bad were they?"

"They weren't bad at all!" she said and smiled at him.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were going to think they were insane....which they are but I think they kept a bit of the insaneness away today." He chuckled.

Melinda laughed and hit him in the arm. "Hey, you're almost as bad as Dan." He joked and she laughed.

There was silence for the next hour in the car and they were about ten minutes from Jim's apartment where Melinda still had her car and all her stuff in the car.

"Mel, can I ask you a question?" Jim asked.

"Sure." She said, glad there was a break in the silence. Jim took a deep breath. He had a feeling in his gut that this was not going to go well.

"Mel, why are you pushing me away?"

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked confused but she had a sinking feeling that she knew what he was talking about.

"Well, for like the last month, you've been pushing me further and further away. Like, even today, when we got to my parent's house, I put my arm around you and then you put yours around me then right away you pulled it away. Did I do something wrong or what?" Jim asked.

"Jim you didn't do anything. Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" she asked, trying to be careful to not tell him her actual reason for being distant.

"Well, I've been noticing it for the last month but I haven't said anything. Mel, what's up with you lately? I mean, you're avoiding me sometimes, I mean, I think this is the longest time we've spent together in weeks." Jim said.

"Jim, do we have to spend all of our time together? I mean, it's not like we're glued together or anything." She said seriously. She tried to keep her temper, for now at least.

"Yeah, you're right Mel, we're not glued together but would it kill you to just make some time in your apparently busy schedule for us to hang out?" he asked.

Now he was getting upset with her. She was so d**n stubborn!

"Jim, I'm sorry that I've been so busy, I just have a lot of things to do..." she said, now she was getting mad. Why did he have to be so persistent? He didn't know the real reason she was pushing him away and she didn't plan on letting him find out because she didn't know how he'd react.

"Mel, you can't have that much to do. I mean I've tried to call you and you either answer your cell and we talk for like two minutes or you just don't answer. Mel, what's going on, seriously?" Jim asked and Melinda could see him griping the steering wheel tightly.

"Nothing is going on Jim! Why are you so stubborn?" she said loudly.

"I'm stubborn? Melinda have you even seen yourself lately? I'm not the only stubborn one here." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building.

They continued to fight all the way up to his apartment. They argued back and forth and then Melinda couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, fine. Jim, I can't do this right now. I'm just gonna go."

"Melinda, you don't have to go. But can we just talk about this? I mean, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you so persistent? There's nothing wrong. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you? I think you're imagining things." She said and Jim let out a frustrated sigh.

"Melinda, why are you so being so difficult? I bring up one thing and you completely freak out!" Jim said and Melinda had tears in her eyes. They were tears of anger, but also sadness.

"Jim, you obviously don't want me here. I'm leaving." She said walking towards the door but stopped when Jim grabbed her arm.

"Melinda, don't leave. Just talk to me," he said, his voice still carrying anger.

"Jim, why are you so possessive?" Jim felt the anger bubbling inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what Mel, if you want to leave, go ahead. I really don't care anymore. I'm not stopping you." He said and Melinda looked into his eyes and he looked very serious.

"I can see that." She said and then without one more word to Jim, she opened the door and left. Once she was gone, Jim felt upset that she was gone but he was still fuming with anger. He let out an aggravated sigh and then shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He looked at his watch and it was eleven at night. _"I hope she'll get home okay..."_ Jim thought to himself.

**  


* * *

So, there's the chapter, the fight didnt come out totally like i wanted it but well, that's how it turned out hope you like **


	13. Chapter 13: We’ll Be Together Forever

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Okay, here's chapter thirteen as promised...  
**

**_Chapter Thirteen-We'll Be Together Forever Right?_**

Melinda got into her car and she started to drive towards her mom's house because it was too late to go to the apartment and plus she forgot her key and she didn't want to wake Andrea up. And about ten minutes into the drive, she decided to turn around and go back to Jim's apartment. It suddenly started storming and rain was falling heavily.  
_  
"I feel so bad. I'm such an idiot... I shouldn't have left, I should just tell him...well maybe not....maybe I will...ugh I hate arguing with myself..." _Melinda thought to herself and debated with herself in her head.

Suddenly, when Melinda was about a mile/a mile and a half away from where Jim lived, she felt her car slowing down to a stop. While it was slowing down, Melinda pulled over onto the side of the road. She tried several times to turn on the car but nothing. She glanced at the gas meter and she realised it was empty.

"d**n it." She muttered. She picked up her purse and rummaged through it for her cell phone. She found it and she turned it on, but it had no service and had a dying battery. "Can this get any worse?" she wondered to herself. It started to get cold inside of the car and the road looked deserted and Melinda could tell that no one was going to be passing by anytime soon.

Melinda leaned her head against her arms that were crossed over the steering wheel. She finally let herself cry. She felt stupid for yelling at Jim and she felt like she had to fix it. She didn't want to hurt him.

After a few minutes, she pulled her head up and wiped her tears away. "Well, I can't just sit here... I'll just walk...." she thought to herself.

She decided that the rain wouldn't be so bad and that since she was stuck on the road anyways, she might as well walk to Jim's. It couldn't be that far anyways...right?

She took her keys out of the ignition and then got out of the car. The rain seemed to be going into a constant pattern of hard pouring rain, then soft drizzles.

She closed the car door and then locked the doors and started to walk. She could see the lights from the city in the distance. It was going to be quite a walk.

Suddenly, she heard the pounding of thunder and then the rain came pouring down heavily and Melinda shivered and hugged herself. She was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a thin sweater overtop.

She walked for what seemed like hours and her legs felt like jelly. She was freezing and then she saw Jim's apartment building come into view. She quickly ran into the building and welcomed the warmth.

She was soaking wet and her face was wet from tears along with the rain. She was still extremely upset about the fight.

She got into the elevator and then pushed the number for Jim's floor. Once the elevator doors opened, she got out and as she approached Jim's door, she stopped. She drew in a shaky breath and then knocked on the door quickly before she changed her mind.

Jim was sitting on his couch, unable to sleep because he was worried about Melinda. He was still furious at her but he still worried.

This was when he heard the knocking at the door. They sounded frantic and he quickly got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Melinda standing there, hugging herself and soaking wet and full of tears.

"Melinda?! What the hell happened?" he asked and in a shaky and nervous voice she answered.

"Well, i.... I felt bad, terr terrible actually." She stuttered.

"Melinda, how can you be so wet? Where did you park your car?" he asked and Melinda replied

"About a mile that way," she said, gesturing towards the direction of her car. "It broke down..." she explained.

Jim pulled her into the apartment grabbing her by the arm, a little too roughly. Melinda pulled her arm away from his grasp. "You walked a mile in this weather?! At this hour?!" Jim shouted.

"Jim, look, I'm sorry for showing up here this late. I know you don't want to see me, but I just....i just couldn't help It." she said and then Jim stopped her.

"Melinda, why would you think that I don't want to see you?! What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you just call me or something?" Jim asked, still angry with her.

"I felt awful and then my car broke down and my cell didn't get any service and..." Melinda trailed off.

"Melinda, do you realise how late it is? For god's sake, something could have happened to you!" he shouted.

"Yeah, because I'm sure you'd really care about that Jim!" Melinda yelled back. "

"Melinda, do you realise how worried I was?! It's one in the morning and my girl is driving out there alone at night. Do you have any idea how bad I would have felt if something had happened to you?" He was about to continue but Melinda stopped him.

"You were worried?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Mel!" he said and then Jim sighed

"Okay, well, you're not going anywhere in this weather and it's almost one in the morning so why don't you just stay here tonight..." Jim suggested his voice much softer this time.

Melinda nodded and wiped her tears from her eyes. Jim saw her shivering and then said "Mel, why don't you go take a hot shower? You're freezing." He said and Melinda didn't say a word, just nodded, tears still brimming in her eyes.

As Melinda turned to go enter the bathroom, she turned when Jim spoke. "Mel, here's a towel..." Jim said from the closet and handed it to her. Melinda spoke quietly.

"Thanks," she murmured and then just as she was about to turn around, Jim pulled her into him and hugged her.

Melinda didn't pull away, but wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Jim kissed the top of her head and just held her for a minute.

Once the broke apart, Melinda gave him a weak smile and then she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

About two minutes later, she heard Jim knocking on the door. "Mel, can I come in?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Melinda said and quickly wrapped the towel around her unclothed body. Jim opened the door and then he handed her a shirt.

"Here, it's gonna be huge on you, but it's better than nothing." He said holding it out to her.

"Jim it's okay, I can just wear what I was wearing before," she said.

"Mel, your clothes are soaking wet, here, just take it..." he spoke softly and then she reached over and slowly took the shirt from him.

Jim closed the door without another word and Melinda turned on the tap and quickly showered.

Melinda put on the shirt Jim gave her and he was right, it was big on her. It was loose on her sides a bit and it went down to a bit above her knees.

Melinda tied her sopping wet hair in a messy ponytail and then set the clothes out to dry on the chair that was nearest to her.

Melinda looked around for Jim then saw him in the bedroom. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said shyly.

Jim looked at Melinda in her oversized t-shirt and messy ponytail and he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He was sitting on the left side of the bed and then Melinda went over to the right side and got in next to him.

"Mel, are you okay with sharing a bed, 'cause if you want I can sleep on the couch," Jim offered and Melinda shook her head quickly.

"No, it's okay. I really don't mind." She said quietly...

Suddenly, Jim reached over and started to take her hair out of its ponytail and Melinda gave him an inquiring look.

"It'll dry faster if it's not tied up." he explained and then he ran a hand through her tousled hair. Melinda gave him a small smile then sighed.

Jim turned off the light and the room flooded with darkness. She lay on her back and just looked up at the ceiling.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Jim spoke. "Mel, I'm sorry I got mad..." he trailed off.

"No, you had every right to get mad at me... you were right... I was avoiding you." She said and then Jim leaned his head against his hand and propped his arm up.

"Why Mel?" Jim asked. He looked a bit hurt and Melinda could tell that he was.

"Jim, it's not you, but..."

"But what Mel, can you please tell me?" Melinda sighed.

She looked into his eyes, the eyes of the man she fell in love with. She couldn't keep this from him anymore; she cared for him too much. "Okay, well, I did it because I didn't want to lose you..."

Jim looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't want to get too attached to you and then have you get upset about it or leave me because I was too close to you..." she explained. "Well, that's what happened with Josh. I never told anyone, not Andrea, not my mom, no one, but me and Josh broke up a lot. He said I was too clingy and then I didn't want that to happen to us because I care about you so much," she said and Jim could see the tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, Mel, I would never leave you because of that. God, I love you because of that." He said and then Melinda looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

"What did you say?" and instantly Jim knew what she was referring to. They hadn't said it yet, but they could both feel it.

"I love you Mel...do you think I would be with you if I didn't?" Melinda let her tears fall now and then Jim reached over and wiped them away.

"I love you too, I really do." she said and she realised that this was the first time she had meant those words.

Whenever she said them to Josh, she realised that she'd only said them because she wanted it to be true when it wasn't.

Jim reached over and kissed her deeply. Melinda kissed him back and then Jim rolled onto his back and Melinda continued kissing him.

Then Melinda pulled away from him gradually and then slowly pulled Jim's shirt off of her and continued kissing him.

Melinda gently pulled at Jim's shirt and he pulled it off.

Jim stopped kissing her for a moment. "Mel, are you sure?" he asked. Melinda nodded and then he continued kissing her...

* * *

Melinda lay curled up next to Jim, her arm draped over him chest. She was lying on her side and using his arm that was wrapped around her as a pillow.

Jim leaned down and kissed her.

Jim gently stroked her head. "Jim?" Melinda whispered.

"Yeah Babe?" he asked and leaned his head against hers.

"Why do you love me?" she asked. Jim smiled at her then spoke.

"Because you drive me crazy..." he said and she smiled meekly.

"You drive me crazy too." She said and Jim kissed her head.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, forever and ever babe." He said and Melinda smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'm stuck with you forever aren't I?" She asked and Jim nodded. "Yup. Forever and ever" He said and then she nuzzled her head into his neck and he kissed her nose.

They didnt know that the promise they had just made to eachother would be greatly tested for the next few months begining with the next day.

**the last line's kind of creepy Enjoy **


	14. Chapter 14: Video Games and Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen-Video Games and Shopping Trips**  
_  
Melinda woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming into the room from the window in the bedroom. She looked over where she thought Jim was but he wasn't there. He wasn't in the room at all but then Melinda listened and she heard him in the kitchen.

She looked over on the ground and grabbed the shirt that Jim had given her to wear the night before. She put it on quickly, and then quietly, she tiptoed to the bedroom door and silently opened it.

He was just wearing his boxers, standing in the kitchen cooking. His back was facing her when she saw him and so she snuck up behind him and slowly put her arms around him.

She leaned her head against his back. "Hey!" Jim said, turning around from what he was doing. Her head ended up against his chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making breakfast...did you sleep okay Mel?" he asked, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Melinda yawned and nodded, still against him. Melinda looked up at Jim and he appeared to have a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, it's nothing..." he said slowly, now smiling.

"Tell me!" Melinda beseeched.

"Well, you were supposed to stay in bed because I was making you breakfast in bed...but you wrecked it," he said, adding an expression of mock sadness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jim," she replied sarcastically.

"You should be," he joked, moving to the side to avoid being hit by Melinda.

"Missed me," he teased and she laughed and was about to slap him again but he grabbed her by the waist, flipped her upside down and put her over his shoulder.

Melinda shrieked and then laughed as he carried her back to the bedroom.

He gently put her down on the edge of the bed and then lay down. Melinda glared at him and then jumped onto him.

Jim groaned when she landed on top of him. "God Mel, what was that for?" he asked smiling as she rolled off of him and lay down beside him.

"I was just getting you back for before."

"Well, I guess that's fair," he grinned.

Melinda rolled her eyes and smacked him.

Jim got up from the bed and then turned to face Melinda.

Melinda stood up on top of the bed and then put her arms around Jim.

Jim hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll be back in two minutes," Jim said, moving Melinda's arms from around his neck.

Melinda looked at him with a pouty face. "What?" Jim asked.

"Stay..." she pouted and then pulled on his arm and then he fell onto the bed.

Jim laughed and then pulled her by the ankles so that she fell beside him.

"Hey!" she protested. Jim chuckled and then stood up.

He motioned for her to wait and he came back two minutes later with breakfast.

* * *

They ate breakfast quickly and then showered and got dressed. Melinda had just gotten out of the bathroom, her wet hair hanging down on her back.

Melinda found Jim, who had showered previously, on the couch playing videogames. Melinda sat beside him and looked at the screen of his TV.

"What in the world is the point of this game?" Melinda asked. To her, all it looked like was Jim's character running around killing zombies.

"Well, mainly, the point is to run around and kill zombies," he said. _So, she was right. _

"Wow...sounds fun," she said sarcastically. Jim laughed at her sarcasm and then Melinda asked.

"So, what happens if I push this button?" she reached over and pushed a random button on the controller. Then on the screen, Jim's character threw a bomb and then exploded. Apparently it was too close to the bomb.

"Oops..." she cringed.

"Thanks Mel," Jim said sardonically, but then he laughed.

"Why does your person have bombs?" she asked.

"So that I can throw them at zombies," Jim explained in a matter of fact way, as if it should have been common sense.

"Wow, you know that you're a huge geek right?" she teased.

"I am not a geek!" he defended.

"Whatever you say..." she trailed off.

Jim glared at her then he handed her the controller. "You wanna try?" he asked.

Melinda bit her bottom lip. "No?" she said, it wasn't even that she didn't want to, but she didn't want Jim to laugh at her for being so terrible at the game.

"Please?" Jim begged, fakely.

"Fine, but only if you show me how and don't laugh!" she warned.

"Okay, deal," he said and he spent the next hour teaching Melinda how to play his zombie game.

During that time period, Melinda's character had died about twenty times and then after an hour, she was fed up with the game.

"Jim, oh my god, I just remembered." She said, not finishing.

"Remembered what?" he asked.

"My car...." she said and Jim closed his eyes and smacked himself in the head.

"Crap." He said. Right away, they got up off of the couch and then left the apartment to go and get the car.

* * *

Once it was all taken care of, Melinda convinced Jim to go shopping with her, since they were out of the apartment anyways. At first Jim didn't want to, he hated shopping. "Babe, do I have to?" he asked when they were in the parking lot of a huge mall.

"Hey, did I not play videogames with you?" She asked, fluttering her lashes at him, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't resist... Jim sighed; she always managed to convince him. She could get away with almost anything...almost.

"Fine, let's go." He said and she hugged him.

"I love you!" she said, hugging him, and then grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

They spent a few hours there and by then, Jim was tired.

"Jim, please, just one more store?" she begged.

"Mel, I'm tired..." he said, looking her in the eye, and then almost immediately regretted doing so. She fluttered her lashes at him once again.

"Please baby? Just one more...for me?" _Oh, how he hated it that she was able to win him over once again. _

"Alright, but just one more store Mel," he said and then she replied happily

"You're the best, come on." She pulled him along into the store. After all of the shopping, they went to a movie and then by the time the movie was over, it was dark outside.

It was about ten o'clock. Jim drove Melinda back to his apartment where her car was parked. They said goodbye in the parking lot.

"Have a good night Mel," Jim said, reaching down and kissing her. The kiss lingered on for several moments and then Melinda smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"You too, love you," she said as she turned to go to her car. She got into her car and then Jim kissed her goodbye from the car window again.  
_  
He waved as she drove away; not knowing that the next time he saw her, it would be very different than he thought it would be.  
_

* * *

Melinda pulled into the parking lot of her and Andrea's apartment building and then she got out of the car and locked it.

She decided that since it was late, she'd just get her shopping stuff tomorrow.

As Melinda began to walk towards the front doors of the apartment, she thought she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned and saw nothing but she still got an eerie feeling from the empty dark parking lot.

She kept walking and then heard footsteps again. She turned and again saw nothing.

Okay, this was giving her the creeps; maybe it was just Andrea playing a trick on her. "Andrea?" she asked out into the darkness. No response.

_ As she was about to reach the door, she felt herself being roughly grabbed from behind and her mouth being covered. She felt something heavy hit her on the head and then that was when things started to go black and she passed out, fully unaware of her lifeless body being roughly dragged to a car and then violently being thrown into the backseat. The person closed the door and then got into the driver's seat and drove away.  
_  
**Hope you liked it, and sorry for the delay luv you guys **


	15. Chapter 15: Love and Nighmares

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Okay, here's chapter 15  
**  
_**Chapter Fifteen-The End of Love and the Beginning of a Nightmare  
**_

Melinda woke up groggily and blinked hard a few times to get a feel for where she was. As soon as she sat up she got an instant headache. She grabbed her head in pain and then rubbed her temple.

Melinda looked around at the darkened room and then she stood up and felt around for a light switch. She found it and the room filled with a soft light.

Melinda felt her heart beat furiously once she looked at the room. It was her old room, she was her old apartment.  
_  
"Could that mean that Josh was the one who...no, he couldn't have, could he?"_ She thought to herself and as if in answer to her unspoken question, Josh opened the door and Melinda looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"Josh, what the hell did you do to me? Are you crazy?" she asked.

"No, Melinda, I'm only crazy because I missed you. Melinda, I brought you home." He said darkly.

"Home? What the hell are you talking about? Josh, I didn't think I could have made it any clearer. I don't like you, I hate you. Let alone love you. This never was and never will be my home. God, how could you even think that?" she said and then she tried to get past Josh to open the door to the room to get out of there.

Despite her desperate struggles, Josh easily grabbed Melinda roughly and pushed her onto the bed. "I don't know why you think you're leaving. You're mine Melinda and you're not going anywhere," he said in a tone so menacing that it made Melinda shiver.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in Josh's pocket. It was a gun, a small black shiny handgun. Melinda's eyes widened and then Josh laughed at her fear.

He pulled the gun out of his pocket and then twirled it in his hands. "What's wrong Melinda? Afraid? Poor Melinda, Jim's not here this time; shows how good of a boyfriend he is." Josh said and Melinda raged.

"Josh, leave him out of this. I love him and I swear to god Josh, just let me leave or else..."

"Or else what? You're going to cry?" Josh mocked. "Come on Melinda, grow up. It's so sad that you and Jim aren't going to be together anymore. It's so sad that you're going to have to call off the relationship, such a tragedy." He smiled evilly.

"What are you talking about? I could never hurt Jim like that. And there's nothing you can do about that," she said and then Josh responded.

"Oh, really? Melinda I think you should reconsider, you don't know what I'm capable of." He warned as he twirled the gun in his hand again and it gave Melinda chills.

"You wouldn't kill me Josh," she said slowly and then Josh smiled and to her surprise he nodded in agreement.

"No, of course I would kill you Melinda, well if I needed to, I would. But, I was talking about Jim. I don't like him meddling with my girlfriend. Now, Melinda, if you don't want anything to happen to your precious Jim, I suggest that you break up with him." Josh said and Melinda's eyes widened in fear.

She would rather die a million times then have something happen to Jim. "Josh, please, just let me leave," she begged, getting up off of the bed slowly but he brutally shoved her back onto the bed and she hit her head off of the wall and cried out in pain.

"I can't let you leave Melinda. You're not going anywhere and as long as you want Jim to be safe, you'll do as I say. And I'm willing to hurt you if I need to as well if you don't obey me." He ordered.

Melinda, through many tears, just nodded. She knew what Josh could do and he would do it mercilessly and he would feel no guilt about it.

"Here," Josh said roughly, handing her a phone.

"What's this for?"

"Melinda, don't be stupid. I told you to break up with Jim and you're going to do it here and now," he instructed.

Melinda let more tears fall as she took the phone from him. Her hands were shaking as she dialled Jim's number. She hesitated before pushing the call button and then Josh sat down beside her and then he slowly put the gun to her temple.

"Do it Melinda. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't." He said, smirking. Melinda's eyes widened in fear again and then without further hesitation, she pushed the button.

"Hello?" Jim answered after a few rings. Melinda said nothing but then looked at Josh who pushed the gun harder against her temple.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Jim spoke again.

"Ummmmm, Jim, it's Melinda," Melinda said, crying and in a shaky voice.

"Oh, hey Mel, you okay? You sound nervous...." he said and then Melinda spoke again.

"Ummm, Jim, I.....we....we can't be together anymore..." she said. "What? What about last night? Mel, what's going on?" he asked frantically.

"Jim, I can't do this anymore. I....i can't do us anymore." Melinda stuttered.

"Mel, I love you, please..." Jim begged. "Jim, I have to go, and I don't want you to call me anymore...just don't, please," she shuddered and cried.

Jim could hear her breaking voice from the other end and then he said "Melinda, can we please just talk about this?" he asked and then Melinda just said

"Jim, I have to go, I.....i don't....i don't want to see you anymore. Don't call me, and don't come to see me.... please.....bye." she said and hung up quickly.

* * *

"Melinda? Mel?" Jim asked hysterically from the other end. There was no answer except the dial tone. Jim hung up and threw the phone onto the floor. "damn it," he said.

* * *

Melinda looked at Josh with cruel eyes and hatred as he pulled the gun away from her head. "Josh, I hate you, do you have any idea what you just made me do?" she asked furiously.

"Yes, I do and was that so hard?" he asked in mock sympathy.

Melinda just started to cry and then Josh laughed and got up and left the room, slamming the door.

Melinda heard him lock it from the outside and as she heard that, she ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked shut. Melinda went back over to the bed and lay face down on the bed and just let herself cry. _"I hate myself..."_ she thought to herself. But she would rather hurt Jim this way then have Josh hurt him. She was never going to forgive herself for this and she could tell it was only going to get worse from here on in.

**kind of sad and depressing, sorry and here's just a heads up, you guys can get used to Josh for a while, he's gonna stick around for a bit and grace us with his wonderful presense (Major sarcasm there ) for a few chapters, but Jim and Andrea will also be involved with this too, dont worry, i cant get rid of the characters that you actually like stupid josh XD**


	16. Chapter 16:Broken Hearts & Playing Games

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

** thanks to everyone for reviewing and sticking with me Love you guys and now before you fall asleep from my rambaling, here's chapter 16

* * *

**

**_Chapter Sixteen-Broken Hearts and Playing Games_**

That night, Melinda lay in her bed, thinking about everything that had happened in so short a time.

_"Earlier today, I had everything...but who knew that one person could take that all away from me?"_ she thought to herself.

She was too exhausted to cry anymore, she just wished that she could somehow leave and just go back to Jim. She wished that she could explain things to him, to make him understand what was really going on. She wanted him to know that she didn't hate him and that she wanted to be with him. She wanted him to know that she did what she did because she loved him, not because she didn't.

Melinda got up slowly and then went to the bedroom window and looked outside. The streets were darkened except for the odd street light turned on here and there and the headlights of cars passing by leisurely, without a care in the world.

Melinda sighed heavily and just stood there at the window, watching the world go by right in front of her, while she stood there, just silently gazing at the life she'd once had but was now gone.

* * *

Jim was a wreck that night. He had no idea why Melinda had suddenly decided to end their relationship. He didn't know if it was something he had done or something else entirely.

This wasn't like her. Something had to be wrong, he could feel it.

He sat on his bed and looked forlornly at the spot next to him, as if he'd expected her to be there. It felt empty without her there, as if her presence alone was what kept him going, and it was.

He wished that he'd told her to stay with him one more night, maybe then, this wouldn't have happened, his heart wouldn't have been broken by the one person that he loved, and still did love, the most.

When he thought of her, just her name tugged at his heart and made it hurt even more. He just wanted to talk to her, to ask her why.

If it was what she really wanted, then he would do as she asked because he just wanted to make her happy, even if it made him despondent to be without her.

Jim lay back against his headboard and all the while thought of Melinda.

What both of them didn't know was that each one was thinking of the other, at the same time.

* * *

The next morning, Andrea awoke, expecting to hear Melinda walking around the place that was so small it shouldn't bare the name of an apartment. But, in the peacefulness of the morning, she heard nothing.

She got up and opened the door to her room. She went to check Melinda's room and found it empty, the bed not even unmade.

_"She probably just stayed the night with Jim again..."_ she contemplated.

Andrea went into her bedroom and picked up her cell phone. She just wanted to make sure that Melinda was with Jim, to make sure she was alright.

Andrea dialled Jim's landline phone number and he picked up right away, thinking it was Melinda.

"Mel?" he answered eagerly.

"Hey, Jim, no, it's Andrea. Isn't Melinda there with you?" she asked worriedly.

"No...I don't know where she is but I talked to her last night." Jim replied slowly.

"What did she say?" Andrea asked, pacing back and forth in her apartment.

Jim took his time to answer, to gather his words without feeling helpless. "Well, she said that she couldn't be with me anymore and that she didn't want me to call her," Jim said and Andrea could feel his hurt even through the phone.

Andrea was very shocked at this point, what was going on with Melinda? "Jim...Jim I'm so sorry...did she say why?" Andrea asked gently.

"No, she just hung up really fast and she was crying really badly when she called. It was an unknown number so I couldn't call her back because she left her cell here." He explained.

"This doesn't seem right, Melinda would never do this to you Jim," Andrea said.

"Well, it sure seemed like she meant it. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Jim, Melinda loves you so much. Every day she says that, I just wish we knew where she was."

"Yeah...me too," Jim said solemnly.

* * *

While Andrea and Jim were talking, Melinda was awoken by Josh opening the door to her room loudly.

Melinda's eyes were full of fear when she saw him and it seemed to amuse him.

"Good morning Melinda...did you sleep well?" Josh asked in a sweet tone that made Melinda feel sick.

"Josh, what do you think? First you kidnap me, then you make me breakup with Jim, then you lock me inside this room...I really wonder sometimes if you're actually that stupid or if you just act like it," she retorted.

Josh smiled and came over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "Aww, you know I can't stand to make you angry Melinda," he said, leaning over and trying to kiss her but Melinda pushed him away.

"Josh, stop!" she said loudly.

"I love it when you play hard to get," he said in an evil teasing voice.

"Josh, please, I'm begging you, just stop all of this. Let me go back to Jim," she pleaded with him once again.

"Sorry Melinda, no can do. You're mine now, not his. He's in the past, and we're in the present." Josh smiled vilely.

Melinda felt the tears pricking in her eyes.

Josh could see the pain that he had inflicted upon Melinda and it caused him to smile. "Breakups are hard Melinda, but don't worry, I'll help you forget him."  
_  
"I don't want to forget him,"_ Melinda thought to herself but then she got an idea.

Maybe if she went along with Josh's little ploy, then she might be able to somehow leave and then go back to Jim. She started to play along. "God, I hope so," she lied, ignoring the sick feeling inside of her.

Josh's expression changed to surprise when he heard Melinda's answer. "Well, that's a better answer than I'd hoped for." He smiled and Melinda felt herself wanting to vomit when Josh kissed her full on the lips.

Melinda kissed him back without showing hesitation but she felt it inside.

"Come on, you should eat something," Josh said and Melinda nodded and said

"Sure, just give me a minute," she said and smiled up at him fakely.

Josh nodded and kissed her again, much to her dislike, before heading out the door. "God, this is going to take a while..." she muttered to herself before getting up.

* * *

**  
Shorter than usual, but the next one is much longer. **


	17. Chapter 17: An Unexpected Encounter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Okay guys, here's chapter 17 **

**_Chapter Seventeen-An Unexpected Encounter_**

_One Month Later..._

Melinda was walking out of the college, taking her time because she had to wait for josh. For the past month, she had been playing along with Josh's little games and ploys but by now it was making her more and more miserable.

She hadn't seen Jim since they're last day together and Josh had made her transfer out of any classes that she would have had with Jim.

She hadn't spoken to Andrea in a month and she was sure that both Jim and Andrea hated her. She couldn't blame them but until she could speak to them, she couldn't blame them for not wanting to see her.

Melinda went over to a nearby tree and sat down under it, leaning against the trunk. She had to wait an hour for Josh so she just leaned back and closed her eyes.

She didn't want to be there, waiting for Josh but she knew what happened when he was angry. She glanced at the bruise still forming from the other day on her leg. She winced and turned her leg away so she couldn't see it.

Jim was walking out of the college a few minutes later, thinking to himself of nothing in particular. Jim turned his head and then he saw Melinda, sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree.

Jim's mind immediately began to fight with his heart. His mind told him to just keep walking, she didn't want to see him anyways, but his heart told him to just take a leap of faith and go talk to her.

He ignored his head and slowly walked over to Melinda. Melinda didn't see him walk up to her.

"Mel..." he said softly and immediately her eyes opened. She looked up at Jim and she felt her stomach flip.

"Hey..." he said awkwardly. Melinda said nothing, just looked down at the ground.

She expected Jim to walk away, but no. Jim sat down next to her and put his stuff on the ground beside him. "Mel, what happened to you?" he asked delicately.

Melinda looked at him and she felt herself wanting to throw her arms around him and just hold him forever. But, she just looked at him and shook her head from side to side.

"Mel, are you gonna say anything?" Melinda looked up at him then and finally responded.

"What do you want me to say Jim? What can I say? Do you want me to tell you how much I miss you? How much I want to just leave with you right now? How much I love you and how much I wish I could tell you what is going on with me right now but I can't?" she asked.

Jim was surprised by her sudden outburst. "Mel, I just want to know what happened between us. I mean, you just called me and told me that we were over, no explanation, nothing." Jim said, his patience wearing thin.

"Jim...I....I...I can't tell you...it's complicated."

"How is it complicated? You don't call me or Andrea or anything, no reasons, nothing. What happened to you Melinda? Do you know how much you hurt Andrea? She just wants to talk to you but you couldn't give a d**n could you?" Jim said irritably.

Melinda said nothing for a moment, knowing that what he was saying hurt but she couldn't blame him. "Jim, do you really think that I don't care?" she snapped, her anger getting the better of her.

"It sure seems that way Mel..." Jim said, getting up slowly and he started to walk away but then Melinda ran after him.

"Jim, wait!" she yelled.

"What?" Jim turned around impatiently.

"Jim...just listen to me...it's not what you think." She tried to assure him, feeling the tears forming now.

"Well than what Melinda? What could have possibly happened to make you this way?" he fumed.

"Josh..." Melinda said quietly. Jim's feelings changed from anger to confusion.

"Mel, what are you talking about? Are you back together with Josh?" he asked. Melinda nodded slowly.

"Of course. I should have known..." he said slowly and started to walk away from her but she pulled him back to her.

"Jim, let me finish!" she said.

Jim took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay Mel, what is it?"

"Well, that night that I left your place, I was walking into me and Andrea's apartment building when something hit my head and I passed out. I woke up in my old apartment and then Josh came in and then I figured out that he'd kidnapped me. He wouldn't let me leave and I figured that it would be easier to just play along with it, to make it more bearable, even though sometimes he doesn't make that easy..." she explained, speaking very quickly at a speed that only Jim would understand.

Jim caught every word she said and now his anger was growing, but not towards her, towards Josh. It was then that Jim saw the bruise on Melinda's leg, uncovered by the dress she wore.

"Mel, did he do that to you?" he asked, his tone soft. Melinda nodded silently.

"Babe..." was all Jim said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Melinda leaned her head into his chest, the way she always used to. "Mel, why didn't you just tell me before?" Jim asked.

"He said that if he ever saw you talking to me again or anything like that, that he'd hurt you and I didn't want that so..." she trailed off as Jim leaned down and kissed her head.

"Mel, come on, I'm getting you away from him..." he said pulling away from her.

"Jim, you cant...Josh is coming... he can't see me talking to you..." she said quickly as she saw Josh walking out the door.

They were interrupted by Josh coming up to Melinda. "Melinda, what the hell is he doing here talking to you?" he asked angrily, grabbing her by the arm roughly.

"I was just telling him to not come and talk to me, to leave..." she lied, hoping that Jim would just play along, for her sake. Josh let go of her.

"Okay, good." He said as he leaned down and kissed Melinda on the lips. She kissed him back, knowing that it was breaking Jim's heart. J

osh took her hand in his and started walking, pulling her along with him.

As he pulled her, Melinda looked back at Jim with sad eyes.

Melinda mouthed "I love you..." to him and Jim mouthed it back to her, knowing that at the present time, there was not much he could do to help Melinda.

He was just going to have to figure out what to do to help her.....

**Kind of a strange chapter, but let me know what you think  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Love is a Painful Process

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, but here's chapter 18. Okay, the end might be confusing to you if you don`t read what I'm writing right here. Okay, well I also post this story on a forum and me and some friends -Emily, Honey, Maro, and Gave- all had this joke about beating Josh up....anyways, long story short, I decided to put them in the chapter just for fun and I wrote this chapter for them. Just letting you know :D Thanks guys and happy reading.**

**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen-Love is a Painful Process _**

The next day, it was Saturday and it was eleven in the morning. Melinda had convinced Josh that she and Andrea had decided to get together.

Josh trusted Melinda far too much but that worked in Melinda's favour.

Josh didn't know that Andrea was also friends with Jim; he only knew that she and Melinda had been close friends.

"I'll be back soon, promise..." she said.

She knew that she had to come back. She knew that if she didn't, Josh would go straight to Jim and blame him for everything and then hurt him.

She knew that she had to escape but she had to have a plan, and today wasn't the right way to do it. She had to show Josh that he could "trust" her.

"Okay, have fun, but don't be late..." he said as Melinda walked out the door, very thankful to be out of that apartment and away from Josh.

Melinda knew that Andrea was angry at her, it was inevitable. She nervously drove to her apartment building, feeling an aching pain in her stomach from the familiarity of this route.

She used to go see Andrea almost every day, but now, that last time that they'd seen each other was over a month ago.

Once Melinda made it to her apartment, she went into the building and then waited tensely in the elevator.

Once it stopped on Andrea's floor, Melinda went to the door of her apartment and knocked. Andrea went to the door and then opened it, very surprised at who she saw standing before her.

"Andrea..." Melinda said quietly.

"Melinda, what do you want?" Andrea asked, a bit annoyed but also confused at why Melinda was here.

"Andrea, can we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"Okay..." Andrea gave her a quizzical look and then moved aside for her to enter the room.

Andrea closed the door and then Melinda followed her into the tiny living room and they sat on the couch next to each other.

"Okay, let's hear it Melinda..." Andrea said slowly.

"Andrea, look. I know you hate me and that you think I'm a terrible person for not talking to you and you're right I am and..." Melinda began, but Andrea interjected.

"Melinda, I don't hate you... I just don't understand why you just stopped talking to me. Do you really think that I could hate my best friend?" she asked.

Melinda took a deep breath. "Andrea, I'm so sorry..." she started and then explained her whole situation with Josh to her as she had done with Jim the previous afternoon at the college.

Andrea's eyes were full of tears and Melinda's immediately followed suit. "Melinda, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to help you or..." Andrea said slowly.

Melinda shook her head. "Andrea, I know that I need to leave him but I can't. He threatened to hurt the people I love and I'm not going to take my chances with that...I just need to find a way to escape but I need to think it through first..." she explained.

Andrea nodded, and they both let their tears fall as they hugged each other.

Melinda and Andrea talked for quite a long time and then Melinda looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "d**n it! Josh is gonna kill me for being late..." she said, chiding herself for not noticing how much time had gone by.

"Andrea, I have to go...I'm already two hours late, but I'll see you again, promise." She assured Andrea and then Andrea nodded and let her go; not wanting to let Melinda leave because she, like Melinda knew what was most likely to happen to Melinda when she got back to Josh.

Melinda quickly drove as fast as the speed limit would allow and she got to Josh's apartment quickly. Melinda rushed inside and then she opened the door, praying that Josh wasn't there but, as always, he was.

"Hello Melinda..." Josh said gradually. Melinda jumped at him calling her name. She whirled around and then she saw Josh sitting at the table drinking a beer.

Normally, for another guy, this wouldn't have been a big deal but for Josh, it was always more than just one beer. It was three at least, if not several more.

Melinda saw three empty bottles on the table and she could smell all of the alcohol in the air and she wanted to gag.

"You're late..." he noted leisurely.

"Josh, look I'm so sorry for that. I just lost track of time and I..." Melinda couldn't finish because Josh hit her across the face hard and mercilessly. It knocked Melinda to the ground with its force.

Melinda slowly got back up but as she tried, josh hit her again and as she was lying on the ground, he kicked her stomach.

"You just don't get it do you? I'm in charge in this relationship and you have to learn to respect me. I'm going to make sure that you don't ever forget that again..." he said menacingly as he beat her again, as he had so many times before...........  


* * *

Melinda was in her room that night, locked in it, and curled up on the bed, barely able to move because of the excruciating pain.

She could hardly move and even crying hurt too much. Melinda knew that she couldn't take this any longer.

She hoped that by now Josh was asleep or passed out somewhere in the apartment. She didn't care either way.

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone, ignoring the pain shooting through her body at any little movement.

Melinda quietly dialled Jim's number and he picked up right away.

"Hello?" came his voice from the other end.

"Jim..." Melinda whimpered from the other end.

"Mel?! What's wrong?!?!?!" Jim asked frantically.

"Jim..." Melinda began, but was immediately interrupted by Josh bursting into the room loudly.

"Well well well, what do we have here Melinda? Asking poor old Jim for help now are we? Well, it's a shame that he can't help you now isn't it?" he said, roughly grabbing the phone from Melinda's hand and closing it quickly before thowing it at the wall and it broke into pieces.

Melinda shuddered as she cried as Josh cruelly pulled her up by her arm and then before she could react, he had put something in front of her face and it gagged her.

Melinda couldn't breathe and she felt herself feeling dizzy and things started to go hazy. Then, all of a sudden, everything went black................  


* * *

Jim tried to call Melinda's cell back but nothing happened. Jim knew that Melinda was in trouble but how could he help her?

Josh grabbed Melinda's limp body and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed her car keys and then went outside of the building to Melinda's car.

He figured that it was safer to use her car than his. He threw her into the back seat and got into the front.

He slammed the door closed and then started to drive off onto the road towards his destination.  


* * *

Jim was going insane with worry about Melinda. He called Andrea quickly and then she was over at his place in two minutes.

"Jim, what are we going to do?" Andrea asked panicked.

"Okay, let's think this through. Okay, I'm gonna go check at Josh's apartment, to see if Melinda's still there. You stay here; I don't want you to get hurt as well." Andrea nodded nervously and right away, Jim left and went to Josh's apartment.

Once Jim got there, he found it unlocked, but there was no one there. "d**n it!" he said and he quickly left the apartment, slamming the door loudly.

Jim pulled out his phone instantly and called Andrea, telling her that Melinda and Josh were both gone.

Jim hurriedly drove back to his place where Andrea was waiting and pacing. "So, what do we do now?" Andrea asked.

"Well, I know they took Mel's car because it's gone. I know what we'll do, okay, my buddy works down at the police station downtown and he can trace the license and tell us where it is." Jim explained.

Andrea nodded and they both left the apartment quickly. Jim and Andrea both got into Jim's car and drove to the police station.

they were driving, Jim called up his friend on his phone and gave him Melinda's license plate to track. Once they got there, Jim's friend Bill greeted them right at the door.

"Hey Jim," Bill said as they all walked into the station together. "We've already traced the license and on our tracker, it's showing that this car is headed towards Las Vegas. Any idea why?" Bill asked him.

"No..." Jim began but then he got an idea. "Bastard..." he muttered angrily under his breath. "Listen Bill, I gotta go, but keep me posted on the car okay? I've got my cell on me..." Jim said as he and Andrea turned and left.

"Jim, what is Josh doing?!" Andrea asked frantically as Jim pulled her by the arm to the car.

"I think he's planning to marry her in Vegas. Melinda won't have a choice, he'll probably threaten her and...I'm not gonna let that happen to her...not on my life..." Jim said angrily as he pulled onto the road quickly as the tires screeched on the car as he sped onto the road.  


* * *

Melinda opened her eyes groggily and realized she was in her car. She remembered everything instantly and wanted to cry out in pain but she didn't want Josh to know she was awake.

She looked outside trying to figure out where she was. Then, she saw a sign that made her heart flip and make her stomach lurch.

**"Las Vegas, 6 miles."** It read as Josh kept driving past it and Melinda closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling.  


* * *

Jim and Andrea's car was speeding at a ridiculous pace and Jim was constantly on the phone with Bill, keeping him posted on every detail.

An hour later, Jim and Andrea passed the same sign that Josh and Melinda had passed before. "Las Vegas, 6 miles."...

Melinda made the big mistake of crying out in pain because of being jostled around in the back seat when the car hit a pothole.

"Oh...you're awake..." Josh said, smiling smugly.

Melinda just stared at him with cold eyes. Josh pulled the car into a parking space in a crappy, run-down, shack that was apparently a Vegas wedding-chapel.

Melinda could barely move and she didn't want to.

When Josh got out of the car, he went up to Melinda's door and opened it for her. Melinda couldn't get up, she wouldn't.

"Come on Melinda, I'm tired of these games, let's go, and get up..."he said roughly.

"No! I won't!" she resisted.

But all she could do was cry out in pain once again as Josh grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up onto her feet.

She could barely stand on her legs because they were so bruised and sore.

Her knees wobbled underneath her. Josh put a supportive arm around her that tightened threateningly when she tried to squirm away.

"Come on Melinda, you don't want to be late for your own wedding..." Josh bore another smug look on his face.

"I will not marry you!" Melinda yelled at him repeatedly until he struck her again and then she stopped and could only whimper in pain.

"I think you may want to rethink that..." he said threateningly as he pulled out the all to familier gun. Melinda had become quite accustomed to seeing that gun when Melinda disobeyed Josh or did something that displeased him.

Melinda's eyes widened and her body tensed, ignoring the already throbbing pain shooting through her. "I hate you..." Melinda said through clenched teeth. Josh laughed again and he pulled her along towards the building.  


* * *

  
Jim scanned the area around him. He felt like he was close, but he still wasn't sure.

Jim's phone rang again and Bill said as Jim picked it up "Hey man, the car's stopped outside this building..." Bill continued with all the details and Jim found out that the place he needed to go was a good 20 minutes from where he was right now. Jim pushed down hard on the gas pedal and continued to speed down the road.  


* * *

Melinda leaned against the wall for support and she felt like she was going to collapse. As she did this, Josh talked to the old lady receptionist at the run-down chapel.

Josh returned to Melinda's side not two minutes later.

"Come on, let's go..." he said as he tightened his hold on her once again. Melinda couldn't keep her balance for much longer.

Josh practically dragged her up to the front of the alter and then Melinda leaned against a pillar close to her for support.

"Is she alright?" the person performing the quick ceremony asked, noting Melinda's weak and battered appearance.

"Yeah...she's umm...drunk..." Josh lied quietly. The man raised his eye brows and didn't seem to believe him but it was none of his business...  


* * *

Jim was driving as fast as his car would allow, driving down the busy streets of Vegas and swerving to avoid the oncoming traffic.

Jim ignored the honking of the cars he passed by with his ruthless driving. Melinda was the only thing on his mind, screw everything else.  


* * *

Before the man could even begin to say any of the words, Josh interrupted and said "Yeah, okay dude,  
we just want to get this done and over with so can you just skip to the 'I do.' Part?" Josh demanded impatiently.

"Okay, okay, no need to get pushy..." the man said, then began.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife..." he skipped the rest when he saw Josh's warning glare.

Josh nodded quickly. "Yes...." The man turned to Melinda and asked

"Do you take this man to be your husband..." again keeping it short.

Melinda gulped, still leaning against the pillar.

"Ummm....miss?" the man asked.

Melinda kept a watchful eye on the loaded gun in Josh's pocket, and she knew that Josh had her where he wanted her.

Melinda knew what she had to answer.

"I..." she didn't finish because of someone bursting through the doors at the back of the chapel.

Melinda turned and she saw Jim...her Jim, standing there with Andrea. Melinda ran to Jim, somehow finding the strength to and flew into his arms.

"Jim!" she cried into him as he held onto her gently but tightly to keep her upright.

"Mel! It's all gonna be okay now baby..." he assured her, kissing her ever so gently.

"Mel, sit here for a sec," Jim said, leaning Melinda against the wall as him and Andrea went over to Josh and Jim flipped Josh and threw him onto the ground and started to beat the crap out of him.

Andrea helped and started jumping onto his stomach in her heels.

The man that had been supposed to perform the quick wedding just looked at Andrea and Jim in amusement.

"Wanna join?" Andrea offered, stepping aside for the man to jump on Josh.

"Ahh, why not," he said and started jumping on him and pounding him.

"What's your name?" Andrea asked.

"Gavin," he said as he jumped and sat on top of Josh's face as Jim stopped hitting him and went over to Melinda and sat with her, both of them thoroughly enjoying Josh getting his ass kicked. .

Suddenly, 3 police women came into the building and then Andrea and Gavin stopped beating him up.

"Oh, by all means, go ahead, don't let us stop you..." the one woman named Honey said.

Then all five of them together started beating Josh up.

The three girls introduced themselves as "Honey", "Emily," and "Marion".

"Well, this is fun isn't it?" Andrea asked then and Emily and Maro answered

"It sure is!" and finally they gave up when they were too tired to hurt him anymore.

"He's lucky we're too tired to kick his ass any longer!" Emily said as she kicked Josh in the shin one last time.

"He really deserves worse," Maro said.

"We were much too generous..." Honey said as they all picked Josh up onto his feet and push him roughly towards the police cruiser.

While they were all gone to the cop car,

Jim reached down and stroked Melinda's hair and kissed her gently.

"Come on Mel, we've gotta get you to the hospital baby." He said gently.

Melinda nodded and felt a feeling of relief as Jim picked her up and carried her.

Outside, Andrea, Gave, Honey, Maro, and Em were all standing outside of the police car saying goodbye to each other and as Andrea left with Melinda and Jim, she slipped Gavin a piece of paper with her name and phone number on it.

"Call me..." she mouthed to him and he smiled and nodded.........

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, you guys are all awesome and thanks so much for reading this story and sticking with me :D**


	19. Chapter 19:Dinner & Things to Remember

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's chapter nineteen :D

* * *

  
**

**_Chapter Nineteen-Dinner, Dining, and Things to Remember_**

Melinda had been checked out of the hospital just a day after they brought her in. She was staying at Jim's apartment-their apartment, as Jim told her repeatedly.

Melinda was on strict bed rest for at least one day and was under Jim's constant supervision. "Jim..." Melinda called from the bedroom.

Jim was there before Melinda even finished saying his name. "Yeah Mel?" he asked coming over to her quickly.

"Can I please get up? I'm so bored!" Melinda complained for what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning and it was only ten in the morning.

Jim sighed. He knew that she was going to keep asking and that eventually he just might give in, not just yet though. Jim smiled and shook his head.

He came and sat beside her on the bed and gently kissed her head. "Mel, you know the rules..." he said, trying to make her laugh. It worked.

"What rules?" she asked smiling.

"The rules that say you're not allowed to get up until tomorrow." He then gently put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Melinda let her head fall onto his shoulder. "But..." Melinda began but Jim stopped her and said

"Nope, no buts." He said.

"Jiiiimmmm...." Melinda griped.

"Nope, no Jim either. Too bad, you're not getting yourself out of this one." He said. _"Well, for now at least..." _Jim thought to himself.

Melinda pouted and then turned her head away from him.

Jim chuckled and then trailed kisses all along her neck and Melinda turned her head back and then laughed with him.

She leaned against him again and then looked at him with a look she knew he couldn't resist.

_"Should I go for the eyelash thing?"_ Melinda contemplated and as if he had heard her thoughts Jim spoke.

"Mel, don't even try the eyelash thing, that is so not a fair approach." He said sternly but Melinda knew he was joking.

She also knew that he was only making her stay in bed all day because he cared about her so much and she loved him for that, but it still didn't take the boredom away.

Melinda sighed and then Jim hugged her and Melinda winced. "Oh sorry Mel," Jim said and pulled away. Melinda pulled him back and then kissed him.

* * *

Many months had passed by in a blur and by then, Melinda had been fully recovered for some time and she was beginning to put all of the things that had happened behind her.

She began to move on and forget the past. Melinda and Jim had gotten closer to each other, despite everything that had happened. It had brought them closer instead of further apart.

Melinda and Jim had made reservations at a restaurant and were getting ready to go when Melinda became faced with a problem. "Jim...which one?" she asked, holding out two dresses, one dark blue and one deep red, to Jim who was getting dressed himself.

"Uhhh...." he said unsurely as he did the buttons up on his shirt and shrugged his jacket on.

"Pick one, please?" Melinda asked eagerly.

"Uhh... okay, the red one?" he said suggestively.

Melinda made a face and grimaced.

"Uhh, okay the blue one?" he posed.

Melinda frowned again and shook her head in disagreement and threw both dresses onto the bed in frustration.

"They both look fine to me..." Jim said loudly as Melinda went back into the walk-in closet and began rummaging through it.

"Well, they're not fine!" she retorted from the closet.

"Mel, it's just dinner..." he said and then saw Melinda's head pop out from the closet.

"Yeah, but I have to look good," she reminded him, going back into the closet and looking through it again.

"Okay...I think I found something..." Melinda said from the closet after ten minutes.

"Oh, already? I've only been waiting an hour..." Jim remarked sarcastically from the living room couch.

"Okay...it was ten minutes!" Melinda corrected him, coming out of the room and walking slowly into the living room.

"Ten long minutes. I think I have grey hair..." Jim joked as Melinda walked to where Jim was sitting.

Jim looked at Melinda and he thought she looked breathtaking.

Melinda wore a short black strapless dress that had a black ribbon tied in a bow around her waist, complete with red high-heeled stilettos. Her hair was down and it fell softly onto her shoulders in a mess of tangled waves and curls.

Melinda noticed Jim looking at her in a funny way and she panicked. "What?! Is there something wrong with the dress?!" she said alarmed, looking over the dress and brushing off imaginary things that she thought might be stuck to it.

Jim smiled a crooked smile and he stood up and put his hands on Melinda's shoulders to soothe her.

"Mel, calm down. There's nothing wrong with the dress. You just look so beautiful..." he said and he reached down, not as far as he normally would because of the heeled shoes, and kissed her on the lips.

Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck and she hung onto him as they broke apart.

A smile made its way across Melinda's face and she kissed Jim's cheek. Melinda let her arms fall slowly from around Jim's neck and then Jim held out his hand to her.

"Ready?" he asked. Melinda smiled bigger as she took Jim's hand.

"Yes." She said and they walked out of the apartment.

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Jim and Melinda ate and joked the whole time. Once they were finished, Jim paid the bill and they walked to the car together.

It was quiet in the car and Jim grabbed Melinda's hand as he drove and squeezed it.

Melinda squeezed his hand back and they just looked at each other with both of their eyes so full of love for each other.

Jim kept driving but when it came time for him to make the turn into their apartment building's parking lot, he didn't slow down and turn, he continued on.

"Jim...you missed the turn," Melinda said looking back at the parking lot, now disappearing from sight as Jim drove onward.

"I didn't miss it, I just passed it. We still have to go somewhere..." Jim said and Melinda gave him a confused look.

Before he could say anything in answer to her look, Melinda cut in. "I know, I know, I won't bother asking because you won't tell me..." she said and Jim smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." He said and Melinda rolled her eyes.

After driving for almost an hour, Jim turned his head towards Melinda and said "Mel, close your eyes..." and Melinda objected.

"Why?"

"Just do it...come on, please? Don't make me beg..." Jim joked.

"Hmm...Maybe begging would work better..."

Jim chuckled and pulled onto the side of the road. "Mel, just do it...don't be difficult," Jim smiled.

"Fine...they're closed, happy?" she asked, her eyelids shut.

"Very." Jim said and then he continued to drive.

After another five minutes, Jim stopped the car and then Melinda asked "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet, I'll tell you when..." Jim said slowly. He got out of the car and closed the door.

He went around to Melinda's door and opened it.

He undid her seatbelt and then took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Okay, open your eyes," Jim said as he put his hands on Melinda's arms from behind her.

Melinda opened her eyes slowly and she gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

In front of her was a place familier to her but she had not seen it in a long time. It was the beach that Jim had taken her to on their first date; it was their place that they used to go to out of the blue when they felt like just being together.

That was all before Josh had come back into her life. But none of that mattered anymore; all that mattered to Melinda was Jim.

"Jim..." Melinda said quietly, not able to say more, she turned to him.

Jim smiled his lopsided smile and Melinda smiled back at him. "Wow, it's been a while huh?" Jim said as he took her hand and they started to walk along the beach.

"Yeah," Melinda said quietly, still taking all of the beauty of their place...even now after she'd been here time and time again, it always made her speechless and in awe of its beauty.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jim asked her.

"It really is..." she mused that thought in her head and she wound both her arms through his left arm and leaned her head onto his arm.

Jim kissed the top of her head and then said "But, not as beautiful as you."

Melinda smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jim suddenly felt Melinda's weight pulling on his arm as she fell to the ground abruptly.

"God, Mel! Are you okay!?" Jim asked as he kneeled down next to her.

Melinda didn't answet, she just started laughing.

"I take it you're okay then?" Jim said, now chuckling at her absentminded laughter.

"I'm fine," Melinda confirmed, still laughing.

Melinda looked at her shoes and then saw the heel of her left shoe broken off of the bottom of the stiletto.

"Well, I guess we found the source of the fall..." Jim said, helping Melinda stand up and Melinda picked up her shoes and carried them as they kept walking.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Jim, it was just a fall, nothing else," she assured him.

"Good." Jim said, drawing her closer and putting his arm around her waist.

Jim stopped abruptly as did Melinda.

"What?" she asked, questioning his sudden halting.

"You wanna go swimming?" Jim asked.

Melinda tilted her head to one side and asked "What? You mean right now?"

"Yeah, come on..." Jim said as he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the sand.

He started pulling her towards the moonlit water slowly.

"Okay, but wait a sec..." Melinda said as she quickly took of her dress and let it drop onto the sand so that she was just wearing her bra and underwear.

Jim laughed and looked at her confused.

"What? You didn't expect me to go swimming in that dress did you?" Melinda asked and Jim chuckled and shook his head.

Then he took off his shirt and pants so he was just wearing his boxers. "Come on," Jim said and Melinda eagerly took his awaiting hand and followed him into the water.

Surprisingly for mid-May, the water was warm. Jim pulled Melinda by her hand into the water until it was up to their shoulders.

Melinda and Jim both went under the water and came up after a few seconds. Melinda let out a girly scream as Jim shook his wet hair and got Melinda wet.

Melinda laughed and then swam over to where Jim was. She pulled herself close to him and draped her arms around his neck.

Jim wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Melinda pulled away exasperated as she so often did and leaned her forehead against Jim's, their noses touching.

"I love you, so much..." Jim said as he held her and walked back slowly into deeper water.

"I love you too," Melinda said as she leaned her head against his bare shoulder.

"Mel, you're the most amazing person in the world, you know that?"

"Well, next to you maybe..." she said in an almost whisper, even though there was no one around.

"Mel, you're more amazing. You're so sweet and funny and caring and I don't know why you chose me over every other guy but I'm sure as hell glad you did." He said and Melinda took her head off of his shoulder and held onto his neck tighter as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Jim, how could I not choose you? I didn't see anyone else except you. I looked for you for eighteen years and now I found you. I'm never gonna lose you. I love you Jim Clancy." Melinda said and Jim kissed her passionately again.

"I always felt like there was this void in my life, like something was missing. Then, that night when you sat beside me in the theatre, I don't think I even caught one word of that d**n movie, all I saw was you." Jim murmured.

Melinda was about to speak, but Jim put a finger to her lips, hushing her. "I'd had other girlfriends before but I always felt myself wanting more out of a relationship than I was getting out of the ones I used to have. I always used to make fun of people for all that "Love at first sight" crap but I believe it all now. Mel, you're the most beautiful, astounding, sexy, smart, adorable girl I ever met and I want to be with you forever." He said and Melinda bit her lip to keep the tears back.

"You're so incredible and you're so good to me. Jim, I want to be with you forever too..." Melinda said as she kissed him, her hands tangled in his wet, tousled hair.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and then Jim spoke, praying silently in his mind that Melinda would say what he hoped."I'm in love with you Melinda Gordon, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!! lol. Sorry I didn't post it sooner but I ended up changing just about the whole chapter and I made it longer so, hope you liked it!  
Love you guys!!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Her Answer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Okay guys, here's chapter 20 **  
_**  
Chapter 20-Her Answer**_  
_  
They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and then Jim spoke, praying silently in his mind that Melinda would say what he hoped._

_"I'm in love with you Melinda Gordon, will you marry me?"

* * *

  
_

...

Melinda seemed to go into a daze for several moments and then Jim spoke, sensing what he thought to be her unease.

"Mel?" he said quietly.

Still, Melinda said nothing.

All of these thoughts were swirling around in her head and she was trying to make sense of them all.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Jim, but was only about a minute, Melinda spoke. "Yes..." she said softly.

"Are you serious?!" Jim asked quietly, but with noticeable excitement in his voice.

Melinda smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm serious," she said and Jim kissed her deeply.

"God, I love you Mel." Jim murmured as he slowly pulled away from her.

Melinda smiled at him meekly and hugged him tighter around his neck.

Melinda broke the hug as she gently lifted her face to look at Jim.

Jim tilted his head to the side and gently asked "What?"

"Nothing...you're just so amazing." She answered.

"You're more stunning than I am amazing," he corrected gently. Melinda laughed softly and then Jim spoke again.

"Well, I guess we'd better head home, it's getting late," Jim said quietly, neither of them wanting to leave.

"Yeah, just...wait a minute," Melinda said and she slowly reached up and kissed Jim again.

Once they broke apart, Jim and Melinda started to walk towards the shoreline, hand in hand.

Once they got to the shoreline, taking their time walking to it, they quickly got dressed.

"Mel, wait..." Jim said pulling her back to him as she was about to start walking back to the car.

"What?" She looked at him questioningly.

Jim did not reply, but he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled a small, velvet, navy blue box out of his pocket.

Jim opened it to reveal a diamond ring in the shape of a heart inside of it.

Melinda gasped silently and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Jim, oh my God!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Do you like it? If not, I can always take it back..." Jim said nervously.

"Jim...it's beautiful..." Melinda said, still in astonishment.

"Just like you..." Jim said and he kissed her gently.

Then Jim took the ring out of the box and gently took Melinda's left hand in his and put the ring on her ring finger.

"Jim...how much did you pay for this? And how did you pay for it?" Melinda asked looking at the ring on her finger.

"That's not important; you're priceless to me Mel." Jim said and Melinda hugged him.

"Thank you Jim...this was...the most amazing, romantic night ever. I love you." Melinda whispered in his ear then she leaned her head on his chest.

"Anything for you babe... and I love you too..." Jim replied. "Ready to go?" Jim asked after a while.

Melinda pulled away from him and nodded. "Okay, let's go..." Jim said, and Melinda took his outstretched hand.

"Oh my God...guess what?" Melinda said into her phone early the next morning as soon as Andrea picked up the phone.

"What?" Andrea asked sleepily.

"Jim proposed!!!!!!!" Melinda squealed excitedly.

That woke Andrea up. "Oh my God! When? How? What did he do? Was it romantic?" Andrea asked eagerly.

"Whoa, slow down!" Melinda laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, but tell me!" Andrea demanded.

"Okay! Well, he did it last night and well, first we had dinner at a restaurant, then he drove us to the beach, you know, where we had our first date..."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Then what happened?" Andrea asked excitedly. "

All right, after that, we went swimming...it was so romantic! And then while we were swimming he just came out and asked me. It was all so sudden an stuff that I went into shock and I swear... I couldn't speak." Melinda said.

"And? What did you say?!" Andrea demanded.

"I said yes of course! Then we got out of the water and then he pulled out a ring and oh my gosh, it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!" Melinda said and Andrea replied

"Okay...okay...I am so coming over to see it." Melinda laughed and so did Andrea.

Melinda then heard Jim waking up in the bedroom.

"Okay, Andrea, I gotta go, but I'll call you later okay?" She said.

"Okay, bye Melinda," Andrea said and Melinda hung up as did Andrea.

Melinda quietly crept into the bedroom and saw that Jim had fallen back asleep on his side facing the wall.

Melinda rolled her eyes and sighed, sometimes there was nothing that could wake him up!

Melinda then lay down on the bed next to Jim and shook his shoulder.

"Jim...wake up...." she called gently. Nothing.

"Jim...come on...wake up." Melinda tried for a second time. Again, still nothing.

Melinda sighed in frustration. She decided to try one last time. "Jim...sweetie...wake up," she said amiably. She kissed his forehead and then saw Jim slowly open one eye.

He smiled when he saw her looking down at him.

He opened his other eye and said "Morning beautiful,"

"Hey, it's about time..." she joked as he turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Well, I've been trying to wake you up for a while now." She smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry," Jim grinned.

"It's not funny," Melinda said, trying to be serious.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mel." Jim said in mock sadness and then Melinda rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I take it you slept well?" Melinda asked him.

"Yeah, how about you?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she said and she kissed his shoulder.

For a while after that, they just lay there in complete silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Melinda asked Jim.

"About how much I love you..." he said sweetly.

Melinda laughed softly, a sound he was so fond of.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so corny..." she joked.

Jim feigned looking hurt.

Melinda smiled and kissed him. "I'm kidding...you're sweet." She assured him.

"Okay, good." He smiled with her.

"You hungry?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah actually. Do you want me to make breakfast?" he asked.

"I already did," Melinda informed him happily.

"What? You made breakfast? Okay, I think I'm having a nightmare." Jim joked, only to be punched in the arm by Melinda.

"What? I wanted to do something nice for you," she pouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry babe, I wont tease you," he said and kissed her forehead.

Melinda chuckled and hugged him.

**

* * *

Well, there's the chapter, hope you liked it **


	21. Chapter 21: Wedding Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Okay, here's chap 21!

* * *

  
**

Chapter Twenty One-Wedding Plans

"Okay, okay, let me see it..." Andrea said as Melinda opened the door to her apartment later that afternoon, letting Andrea inside.

"Jeez, I don't even get a hello anymore?" Melinda asked her teasingly.

"Okay, hello...now let me see it..." she said reaching for Melinda's hand.

"Oh my God! It's huge!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Calm down Andrea!" Melinda laughed.

"How the hell did he afford that thing? It's freaking gorgeous!" Andrea asked excitedly.

"That's what I asked him." Melinda laughed.

"Okay, so when's the wedding?" Andrea asked.

"We're not exactly sure but we want to do it soon and we were thinking around in three to four months...I know it's pretty soon but...we really don't want to wait," Melinda explained.

"Oh my God, that's awesome! Okay, I so call being your Maid of Honour, no exceptions, I don't care who else is lined up for that role....too bad." Andrea said in a very matter of fact manner.

"You 'call' it?" Melinda repeated laughing.

"Yes, it's my job as your best friend." Andrea informed her.

Melinda laughed at Andrea's determination. "Okay, point proven. And it's not like I would have picked anyone else to be my Maid of Honour." Melinda said and Andrea grinned.

"So, who are your Bridesmaids gonna be?" Andrea asked. "Well, I was thinking Honey, Emily, and Marion." Melinda said and Andrea smiled approvingly.

"Great! I love them!" Andrea said happily.

"So, how are things with Gave?" Melinda asked.

"They're great! He's so amazing and sweet...I'm in love!" Andrea said and Melinda laughed.

"So I take it you like him?" Melinda teased.

"Hell yes! He's so nice!" Andrea said and Melinda smiled.

"I'm so happy for you! He's a real sweetheart," Melinda agreed.

"Oh, I know I am..." Jim said coming up behind Melinda and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Melinda turned around in his arms and smiled and said

"Not you, Gavin..." Melinda corrected.

"Oh, well I'm wounded now..." Jim said. Melinda laughed and kissed him.

"Don't be...you're my sweetheart...and shouldn't you be at work soon?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah...like probably right now, but I wanted to say goodbye to my love first..." Jim said and kissed Melinda.

"Okay well that's me..." Andrea joked and they all laughed.

"No...She's right here," Jim said and they kissed again.

Andrea made a fake coughing noise. "Excuse me...non-lovesick person here...." she said and Melinda rolled her eyes and looked at Andrea, still holding onto Jim.

"Oh, don't even go there! That's a lie and you know it. You're so lovesick over Gave and don't even try saying you're not." Andrea smiled and said

"Okay, fine...you're right." She conceded and Melinda turned back towards Jim and kissed him one last time before letting go of him.

"Bye Baby." Melinda said and Jim kissed her forehead and then her lips gently.

"Bye Honey," he said and then waved to Andrea and Melinda before he turned and left for work.

"Wow...that was mushy..." Andrea commented.

"Oh well you know what? Shh!" Melinda shushed her and they laughed.

* * *

One Month Later...

"Okay, how about this one?" Melinda said, pointing to a table center piece in a booklet containing wedding accessories.

"Uhhh...no, too pink." Jim said, knowing that he was going to be rebuked for his opinion.

"But it goes so well with the wall colouring in the hall..." Melinda objected.

"Honey, does it have to all match?" Jim asked...knowing that his previous statement had also been a mistake.

"Yes it does! Okay, fine, no pink. Okay, skip the centerpieces for now. Alright...which one?" Melinda asked Jim, showing him two colours for table cloths that looked identical to him.

"Mel, they're the same..."

"No, they're not....we're getting nowhere with this...." Melinda sighed heavily.

"Well, at least we can agree on that..." Jim said, letting out a deep frustrated breath.

"Can't we just move on to the food choosing so I can eat something? Believe me, and then you'll have my full attention."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't pick the food until we decide on the table stuff because then we won't have any tables to eat on..."

"That's okay; I'll eat on the floor...." Jim suggested.

Melinda sighed in aggravation and smacked Jim's shoulder.

"Please try to be co-operative...please?" Melinda begged.

"Okay, fine...let's just pick the d**n centerpieces," Jim said huffily.

Melinda laughed a bit which put a small smile on Jim's face.

"Okay, so which one?" Melinda asked. "Here we go again..." Jim said.

* * *

After another two hours of bickering and arguing back and forth, they were finally done with the majority of the decorations...for now at least.

Jim fell heavily onto the living room sofa.

"That tired?" Melinda asked as she sat down, snuggling up close to him as he put an arm around her.

"No, just I think those were the longest to hours of my life Mel..."

"Oh, we're not finished..." Melinda warned him.

Jim made a pout face and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on...it wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was...those two hours were so aggravating I think I lost some brain cells." Jim joked.

"Were there really that many brain cells for you to lose in the first place?" Melinda teased.

Jim replied "Oh, you're real funny Mel." Then he pushed her off of his shoulder.

"My shoulders are reserved for nice people..." Jim clarified.

Melinda opened her mouth in mock shock. Melinda poked Jim in the side and smacked him and then Jim turned to face her and said "Oh, that's it, it's on..." Melinda laughed as Jim scooped her up him his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Melinda laughed.

Jim walked, carrying her like that towards the bedroom.

He gently tossed her on the bed and then laughed as Melinda tried to punch his arm but missed. He stood up then, his back facing her, and then was about to walk away when he felt Melinda latch onto his shoulders.

Melinda didn't try to attack him as Jim expected but she just simply rested her head on top of his.

"I win..." Melinda declared happily.

"Such a lie..." Jim smiled, now tilting his head back to look at her. Melinda tilted her own head downwards and kissed him.

"I love you..." Melinda murmured softly, tightening her hold on him.

"I love you too...but I still won." Jim said then he felt Melinda slide off of his back and then because he wasn't expecting it, Melinda ended up being able to push Jim onto the bed.

Jim laughed as Melinda struggled to be stronger than he was. "Sweetie, you're not as strong as me..." he informed her.

"Hey, I can dream can't I? One day I'll kick your ass Clancy...just you wait." Melinda threatened playfully.

"I'll be waiting..." Jim said as he pulled her back to him as she struggled to get away from his grasp.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...just a fill in chapter :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Just for Girls, Sorry Jim

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's chapter 22 ****

* * *

  
_  
Twenty Two-Just for Girls, Sorry Jim_**

Jim and Melinda were walking hand in hand towards the small cozy restaurant on the street corner. They were meeting Andrea there for lunch and then they were going to go look at wedding dresses for Melinda.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, Andrea waved them over to the table she was sitting at with Gavin who was leaving.

"Hey," Jim and Melinda said together when they sat down at the table with Andrea.

"Hey guys," Gave and Andrea said to Melinda and Jim.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Gavin said to them, more so to Andrea then Melinda and Jim, as he got up to go to work.

"Bye," Jim and Melinda said to him and Gavin turned to Andrea and kissed her goodbye.

"Bye sweetie," Andrea said to him and Gavin smiled and kissed her goodbye again.

"Bye," he waved to them all and left.

"Aww...." Jim and Melinda mocked her at the same time, getting her back for making fun of them all of those times before.

"Okay, well I guess I deserve that," Andrea admitted and they all laughed.

"God, I'm starving..." Melinda said and she grabbed one of the menus on the table and started looking through it.

"Same here..." Jim said and him and Andrea grabbed a menu and started looking through them as well.

After lunch, they all started walking down the street on the sidewalk since the dress shop, that Andrea said had amazing dresses at amazing prices, was on the same street.

As soon as they got to the store, Andrea stopped outside of it so then Melinda and Jim followed suit.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"Jim, go find something else to do...this is just for girls..." Andrea informed Jim who looked confused.

"Oh come on, why can't I come?" he asked.

"Because the groom can't see the dress until the wedding day," Andrea said.

Melinda nodded her head in agreement. "She's right," Melinda said and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Jim, go....as maid of honour and best friend of the bride, it's my job to make sure that the standard wedding procedures are followed and this is a big one so shoo!" Andrea said as she started to walk inside the store.

Jim sighed and he let Melinda and Andrea go into the store without him.

Inside the store, Melinda and Andrea were walking around slowly, stunned by the beautiful dresses that were there.

"Oh my God, Melinda, look at this one!" Andrea called to her from the other side of the store.

Melinda quickly made her way over to Andrea and her eyes widened at the dress and then she laughed.

"Andrea, that is by far the shortest dress I've ever seen!" Melinda said, looking at the dress that would have probably gone up to about the top of her thighs.

"Well, I thought it matched your personality perfectly." Andrea said and Melinda laughed but looked offended.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Something along those lines...." Andrea said and Melinda said

"Well, I wasn't aware that I turned into you suddenly," Melinda joked back.

"Okay, okay, you're not a slut..." Andrea said and Melinda smiled, satisfied.

"That's what I thought." Melinda said and they both laughed.

Another ten minutes went by and Melinda and Andrea were in the change room trying to get Melinda into a dress.

"Andrea, why did I let you get me a corset dress to try on?" she asked.

"Because it looks good." Andrea replied.

"But I can't breathe..."

"Yeah, but it at least it makes you look good," Andrea said.

"Andrea..."

"Okay, fine!" Andrea helped her get out of the dress.

Once they got out of the change room, Melinda went one way and Andrea went the other way.

Melinda skimmed along some of the racks and then her eyes caught one of the dresses that seemed to stand out among the other ones. Melinda slowly picked it up off of the rack and fell in love with it.

The dress was strapless, floor length and very simple but elegant, and Melinda loved it.

Andrea came over to where Melinda was standing holding another dress.

Melinda took one look at it and bit her lip in order to keep from laughing, she failed miserably.

"What's wrong with this one?" Andrea asked, laughing herself.

"Andrea....what is that? It has fur and feathers...I mean, who would wear that?" She asked and then she saw a woman in the row next to her with the same furry, feathery dress and she looked disappointed and a bit annoyed at Melinda and Andrea.

"I mean...but it's a great dress, I just wouldn't get it..." Melinda said and as the woman walked away, her and Andrea burst out laughing and then a store clerk that seemed annoyed a bit at Melinda and Andrea laughing came over to them and asked if they needed any help.

"No, we're okay." Melinda said.

"Which of you is getting married?" the woman asked.

Before Melinda could answer, Andrea butted in; already hating this store clerk...she had her reasons.

"Both of us...we're looking for a dress for our lesbian wedding..." Andrea said a bit seductively and she wrapped her arms around Melinda and then Melinda caught on to her joke and she hugged Andrea back.

"Oh....well...um..." the clerk said awkwardly and she walked away quickly. Melinda and Andrea let go of each other as soon as she wasn't looking and they laughed.

"Wow that was fun." Melinda said.

"Yeah, it was. We'd make a good lesbian couple." Andrea said absentmindedly.

"What?" Melinda asked, giving her a strange look.

"I'm kidding! Hey, did you find a dress you liked?" Andrea asked her.

"Yeah, what about this one?" Melinda asked holding it up for her to see.

"Oh my God, I love it!" Andrea said and then she grabbed Melinda's hand and pulled her into the dressing room.

Andrea helped Melinda get into the dress and it fit amazingly.

"Oh my God, it's perfect, it's like it was made for you..." Andrea said.

"Yeah, I just have to get it altered a bit but I love it." Andrea smiled and then Melinda and Andrea got the dress off of Melinda and then they went to talk to a person that worked at the store, avoiding the lady that thought they were lesbians.

They found out that the store could alter it for her so then Melinda set up a scheduled time for her to meet with a person that could alter it for her.

Once they were finished, Melinda paid for the dress right there and then and she gave the store her name, phone number, and address so they knew where to contact her.

After that, they left the store and went to go look for Jim.

* * *

**Hope you liked it **


	23. Chapter 23: Parties and Strippers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's chapter 23 ****

* * *

**

_  
**Twenty Three-Parties and Strippers**_

_2 days before the wedding........  
_

"Finally it got here!" Melinda said excitedly when she opened her apartment door and saw the delivery man with a package from Ellie's Bridal & Formal Wear Boutique.

"Okay, just sign here," the delivery man said giving her a pen.

Melinda signed it eagerly and then brought the package inside.

She had been fitted for the dress at the bridal shop and had gotten it delivered.

"What's that?" Jim asked when he saw the package in her hands.

"Nothing..." she said teasingly as she hid it behind her back, still not wanting him to see her dress until the day of the wedding.

Jim looked behind her and said "_Ellie's Bridal and Formal Wear_?" he read off of the package.

"Oh, I get it. It's your dress and let me guess, I'm still not allowed to see it?" he joked.

Melinda shook her head. "Nope,"

"Why not, it's not like I'm not going to see you in it eventually,"

"Nope," Melinda wasn't going to give in to him, not that easily anyway.

Jim sighed. "Fine, you win," Jim said as he followed Melinda into their room and watched her put the dress away.

"Don't I always," she smiled playfully as she put her arms around Jim's neck.

"Only when I let you," he joked, kissing her.

She kissed him back and said "I can't believe it, in two days, I'm going to be Mrs. Clancy,"

"baby, you know you don't have to take my name," he said as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"But I want to." She said and he smiled.

"I love you Mel,"

"I love you too," she said as he kissed her once again.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight," she said.

"I'll miss you too... can't you get Andrea to change her mind?" he asked.

_Andrea had this idea that they were not allowed to see each other at all for the entire day on the day before the wedding, except at the rehearsal dinner the night before_.

She gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. "Jim, Andrea never changes her mind once she has it set on something. I mean yeah, it's gonna suck but it'll just make it more romantic at the wedding,"

Jim sighed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah I know I know."

* * *

That night came quicker than Melinda expected and quicker than she wanted it to...she had pre-wedding jitters and they didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon.

Melinda was saying goodbye to Jim since Andrea had just come to pick her up.

She kissed him gently. "Bye, I love you," she said, giving him one last hug.

"Love you too, and have fun at your bachelorette party tonight," he said

"Oh, and no heavy drinking while you're at Andrea's, I don't want my bride to have a hangover on her wedding day," he teased.

"Okay, I guess..." she joked back, smiling.

"Come on Melinda, let's go," Andrea smiled, pulling her friend by the arm.

"Bye," she said to him one last time, giving him a passionate kiss. "Bye babe," he said and as she turned to leave, he smacked her butt.

She turned around and smiled. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he said and she hugged him one more time before heading out the door, blowing him a kiss.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"What?" Melinda asked laughing as they walked down the hall, both of them carrying Melinda's things.

"You two are so in love it sickens me, you know that?" Andrea teased.

Melinda couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, we get that a lot from people," she said.

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" Andrea asked as they got into the elevator.

* * *

Once they got to Andrea's apartment, Melinda tried on her dress just to make sure that it was fitting properly. Melinda put it on and then showed Andrea.

"Well?" she asked Andrea's approval.

"Melinda, you look so gorgeous!" she said.

"Thanks Andrea," Melinda said smiling.

She took off the dress and hung it up so that it wouldn't get wrinkled or anything.

Andrea called up Honey Marion and Emily to tell them that she had finally succeeded in kidnapping Melinda from Jim and that they could now come over so that they could help her with the hostage.

"So, Melinda, can I suggest something for tonight?"

"Okay, but none of your "ideas"..." she said truthfully.

"Ummmmm okay so can we have a....... stripper?" she joked, laughing.

Melinda laughed with her. "Jim would kill me if he ever heard that I had a stripper!" she said, not being able to stop laughing.

"Please?" Andrea begged, seeming very serious to Melinda.

"No! Andrea, seriously?" she laughed harder.

"Please? Just one?" she asked, now laughing along with Melinda.

"Andrea, no! And what do you mean by just one? How many did you wanna have?" she teased.

"Oh, only like 6 or seven..." and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"NO STRIPPER!" Melinda said firmly, giggling.

"Okay, fine, be that way," Andrea joked.

* * *

Once everyone was there, the real partying started.

They were all laughing and joking with each other and then Andrea spoke "Okay guys, well I tried so hard to get a stripper for tonight, but Melinda wouldn't let me...isn't that mean of her?" everyone else laughed and then Melinda said

"Andrea, get your head out of the gutter..."

"I'm all for having a stripper, but only if it's Jim." Honey said and then they all burst out laughing.

"She is right though, Jim is so freaking gorgeous!" Emily said excitedly.

"I know, he's so amazing!" Marion said in the same tone.

Then, Andrea grabbed the wine bottle and filled all their wine glasses again for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Andrea, are you trying to get us drunk or something?" Emily asked.

"No, just Melinda so that she'll pass out and then you guys can steal Jim without her knowing."

"That sounds like a good plan" Maro said in agreement, smiling.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Honey agreed and they all laughed.

"Thanks guys..." Melinda said sarcastically.

"So Melinda, you have to open your presents now..." Andrea said in a tone that made Melinda get a little cautious.

"Okay, but should I be scared?" she asked.

"Well, probably only by my present..." Andrea said.

"Thought so..." Melinda said and they all laughed again.

"Okay, here..." Maro said as she pulled a present from the bunch of them and handed it to Melinda. Melinda opened it to reveal a game of "Loveopoly" the couples version of Monopoly.

"Oh my God, that's awesome! Thanks Maro!" and they hugged.

"Okay, we are so playing that later..." Andrea said and everyone agreed...maybe because of all the wine.

Melinda then opened Emily's present and it was a really pretty necklace and earrings.

"Thanks Em!" Melinda said and Em smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome!" Emily said happily.

Honey's present to Melinda was a "bachelorette party memory book" so that all the girls could write down their memories of Melinda and then she got her another blank notebook and they were all going to write marital "advice" for Melinda.

"Thanks sweetie," Melinda thanked her and hugged her as well.

"Okay, here, open mine now..." Andrea said and then everyone else said

"Dun dun dun...." at the same time.

They all laughed and then Melinda took the bag from Andrea.

"Okay, the moment I've been dreading....I'm only kidding," Melinda said, not so sure if she actually had been kidding.

Melinda opened the bag and then as she pulled out the first item, she burst out laughing. "350 best sex tips?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, you never know, you might need it." Andrea joked and Melinda threw a pillow at her.

"Just keep going..." Andrea smiled.

Melinda reached into the bag and then pulled out furry handcuffs. "Oh dear God......." Melinda said and then Andrea replied

"I totally got those as a joke...maybe" "There's more..." Andrea informed her.

Melinda sighed and then reached into the bag again and pulled out a bunch of teeny tiny lingerie nightgowns.

"Andrea..." Melinda said in a warning tone.

"What? They're sexy." Andrea said and everyone laughed.

"Okay....well thanks Andrea." Melinda said and hugged her.

"Okay, so do you..." Andrea didn't finish because they suddenly heard knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that is...." Andrea asked as she got up to open the door....

* * *

**  
**

**Kind of a strange chapter, but I hope you liked it :)**


	24. Chapter 24: It's War

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, life's been crazy lol, well, here's chapter 23, it's an odd chapter, but enjoy :D **

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four-It's War**_

_"I wonder who that is...." Andrea asked as she got up to open the door...._

_...  
_

"You guys didn't call a stripper did you?" Melinda asked and all the girls shook their heads.

"Andrea?" Melinda asked.

"No, I swear...I'll go get it," Andrea said as she walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Andrea called from inside the apartment.

She heard no answer.

Andrea stretched up and looked through the peephole in the door, astonished at who was there.

That was when all of the other girls got up and went to stand by Andrea.

"Who is it?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, what's taking so long?" Emily asked.

"Are you sure it's not a stripper?" Marion asked laughing.

"No....it's Jim and the guys from his bachelor party...what do you think they're doing here?" Andrea asked in a hushed and excited whisperer as they heard more knocking on the door.

"I bet they're crashing our party..." Maro said and all the girls agreed.

"Okay, what are we gonna do about this?" Honey asked.

"Good question, we have to do something to them, they're so in trouble for showing up here..." Emily said as all of the girls contemplated what they could do to the guys.

And that was when Melinda came up with an idea. "Andrea, do you still have those water balloons from that one party that you had?" Melinda asked quickly.

The guys knocked on the door once again.

"Just a minute..." Em said as the knocks came again sounding impatient.

"Yeah, I still have them...why?" Andrea asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could fill them with water and then throw them at the guys when they come inside. We could have a water balloon fight only, they would be the targets." Melinda said and all of the girls smiled at the idea and agreed to it quickly.

"Great idea, I love it..." Andrea said and then Honey spoke.

"Okay, so Melinda, Emily, and Andrea, you go fill up all of the balloons that you can find and Maro and I will clean up and hide all of the presents and stuff so that they don't see them."

"Sounds good," Andrea said and then they all went to quickly do their destined jobs as the guys waited out in the hall.

This only took them five minutes and then they all met up back at the door.

Andrea, Melinda, and Emily had a bunch of huge buckets gathered together and they were all filled with water balloons. "Do you think they're still out there?" Maro asked.

Melinda looked out the door and nodded.

"Yup, they're still there...wow, they must really want to crash our party, either that, or their party just really sucked," she joked and the girls laughed.

Each of the girls grabbed a bunch of balloons and then got ready to throw the ammunition at their targets...

**...**

What the girls did not know was that Jim and the other guys that were with him had their own form of ammunition.

The guys were armed with water guns, ready for a war of their own.

"Okay, so do you think they're coming?" Dan asked them.

"Well, let's just wait a little while longer, it's not like we have anything else to do..." Jim said and they all laughed quietly.

**...**

"Okay, come in," Andrea called from inside.

As the guys walked through the door, Honey yelled and giggled "Okay, throw them!!!!" and all of them launched the balloons at the guys.

Although caught off guard, all of the guys shot at the girls with their water guns and all of the girls screamed in unison.

"AHHHH!!" was all that could be heard from both sides of guys and girls.

"So not fair...surprise attacks are totally uncalled for!" Jim said as he laughed at himself and shook the water out of his hair.

"Oh yeah, because you guys were totally unprepared," Melinda said sarcastically.

"Okay, well, since we're here....." Gavin began and then Emily finished for him

"Water balloon fight!!!" she called out and then everyone was grabbing water balloons and ducking and scrambling behind furniture in a manner to shield themselves from the attacks.

At some point between the full-blown war inside Andrea's apartment, Melinda and Jim ended up diving behind the same couch in an attempt to hide from being hit.

Jim turned over and was about to hit Melinda with a water balloon but she stopped him and said "Don't you dare. If you still want to have a bride on your wedding day, you'll rethink what you're thinking." Melinda joked.

"Oh, I know you'll still love me in the end." Jim said, winking and then hit Melinda in the stomach with a balloon, drenching her torso in water.

"You are so dead..." Melinda said in a threatening tone and then hit him back with her own water balloon laughing.

"Hey, nice shot," Jim said honestly. Melinda laughed and then moved closer to him to give him a hug.

"Ah, you're all wet..." Jim complained playfully.

Melinda ignored his comment and hugged him tighter.

"I love you," she murmured quietly.

"I love you too Babe," Jim replied quietly and hugged her back.

That was when another water balloon came flying behind the couch, almost hitting them, but it ended up hitting the wall.

"Okay, we'd better take cover," Jim said light-heartedly. Melinda nodded in agreement and then crouched back down behind the couch as another balloon came flying their way........

...

"Melinda, are you making contact with the enemy?" Honey called out.

"Uhhh...no..." Melinda lied and then said to Jim quietly "Bye enemy," she laughed and Jim winked at her.

Melinda made a run for it and then ducked behind a book shelf where Andrea and Honey were hiding.

...

After another hour, the two sides concluded to making a truce and mainly it was because they ran out of ammunition, but they were all tired anyway. "Okay, so, who votes that we all just clean up the mess and get some sleep?" Andrea said wearily, almost prepared to crash right there and then on the floor where she was lying.

Everyone agreed that that was a very good idea and that they could all use some sleep. Most of the guys and girls had left after that except Jim and Melinda and of course Andrea, who had helped get things back in order in the apartment.

Once the mess was cleaned up, Melinda and Jim snuck away from the Andrea for a few moments alone without being interrupted by flying balloons this time. "Okay, well I know we can only talk for like two minutes but I won't get to see you tomorrow very much," Jim said and he hugged Melinda.

"I know, I'll miss you too. God, I'm freezing because I'm pretty much drenched in water." Melinda half joked, but was half serious.

"Poor baby," Jim said sympathetically and gently rubbed her back in a bid to keep her warm.

Melinda leaned into him and snuggled her head into his chest. "Okay, well, I'd better get you back to Andrea before she notices..."Jim said.

"Oh, she won't notice. She's asleep on the couch, she's really tired..."

"And a little drunk?" Jim suggested.

"Well, maybe just a little," Melinda laughed and Jim laughed with her.

"Okay, go ahead and get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow night." Jim said and Melinda stretched up and kissed him.

"Thanks for crashing the party Jim," Melinda said in all honesty.

Jim smiled at her and chuckled at her strange form of thanks. "Uhh, you're welcome?" Jim offered.

"What? I'm serious, it was so much fun. I mean, sure I was having fun before you got here, but it wasn't as fun as when we totally kicked all of your asses with water balloons." Melinda explained.

"Oh, so you did have fun without me?" Jim asked pretending to be offended.

Melinda nodded. "Did you have a stripper?" Jim asked jokingly.

"Okay, why does everyone suggest a stripper, I mean, seriously, do I seem like that kind of person?" Melinda asked.

"Well..." Jim trailed off sarcastically.

Melinda slapped his arm and glared at him. "Gee, thanks," She answered and pulled away from him.

He pulled her back to him gently and kissed her head. "You know I'm kidding," he smiled.

Melinda smiled back at him and then said "Well, I'm gonna get going before Andrea comes out here and kicks both our asses," Melinda said and hugged him one last time.

"Okay, bye Honey, and by the way, you guys did not kick out asses in the water balloon fight, we kicked yours" Jim winked at her. Melinda laughed and then waved to Jim as she walked back into the apartment, feeling content at the past events of the night.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing this story, it's really sweet of you guys, you're all awesome ;)**

**Love you guys :)  
**

**Hope you liked it :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Preparations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**here's chapter 25, it's an odd chapter, but enjoy :D **

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five-Preparations**_

That next morning, Melinda woke to being smacked in the face with a pillow. "Wake up Melinda!" Andrea said loudly enough to wake everyone in the building.

Melinda groaned and put her pillow over her head.

"Melinda....time to get up....wakey wakey!" Andrea shook Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda groaned again and moved away from Andrea and turned to the other side, opposing her.

"Melinda, you can't ignore me forever...." Andrea called leisurely.

This time, Melinda finally conceded. She sat up groggily and faced Andrea, rubbing her eyes while doing so. "Hi Andrea," Melinda said dazedly.

"Finally, it's about time," Andrea remarked.

"Well, you weren't the one who had to deal with yourself all of last night, so can I please go back to bed?" Melinda pleaded.

"Nope, come on, time to get up. You're getting married tomorrow and you have lots to do, so come on, get up." Andrea directed, pulling her by the arm.

Melinda complied and figured that it was easier to go along with Andrea's excitableness then fight it. "Please just tell me that you have coffee, or I swear, I am going to die..."

"There's coffee...why? Bad hangover?" Andrea asked.

"No, actually, which surprises me due to the extensive amount of alcohol that I was forced to consume by you last night." Melinda replied.

"Hey, I didn't force you exactly, it was more like a helpful suggestion which was followed by you being complied to drink alcohol."

"And that's not the same thing as what I said?" Melinda asked, smiling and walking over to the bedroom mirror that stood atop of a long dresser.

"Well, it's close but the words are different." Andrea explained.

"Oh, my mistake," Melinda joked as she tried to manage the unruly mess that had somehow seemed to have replaced her normally calm hair.

"Well, I guess you're forgiven...maybe just this one time,"

Melinda laughed and then followed Andrea into the tiny apartment kitchen to get her much needed and anticipated coffee. Melinda flopped into a chair heavily and put her head down on the table. Andrea placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her and Melinda didn't even budge.

"Did you fall asleep?" Andrea questioned, gently pushing Melinda's shoulder with her hand.

"No..." Melinda murmured. "But I feel like I'm about to." Her voice became somewhat muffled from her head being positioned on her arms while on the table. Melinda sat up slowly, little by little becoming more conscious of the things around her. Melinda grabbed the cup of coffee wearily with her left hand and drank a sip of it and smiled as she tasted the all to familier taste of hazelnut in the coffee. Her and Andrea's favourite kind, but she hadn't had it in a while due to the fact that Jim couldn't stand the stuff. "Thanks Andrea," Melinda said, slowly getting up and hugging her.

Andrea hugged her back tightly. "What? For the coffee? Well, if this is the kind of response I get from coffee, then I'll make it for you more often." She joked.

"No, not just for the coffee. For everything. You've helped Jim and me out so much these last couple months with the wedding planning and organising and everything. You've really been an amazing friend, you're so great and I seriously don't know what I'd do without you." Melinda said, a light layer of tears had formed in each of the girl's eyes.

"Melinda, you know I love you and I'd do anything to help you guys out. You're my best friend and I want to make sure that you have the best, kick-ass wedding ever." Andrea said as the two friends hugged again. "Okay, so why don't we finish breakfast and then get started on the rest of the stuff we need to get done today," Andrea suggested as they broke from the hug and Melinda nodded.

"Great idea," she joked and then they sat down to breakfast.

Throughout the course of the day, Andrea and Melinda had organised the majority of the things that were needed in order for the rehearsal and the actual wedding to take place. By the afternoon, Melinda and Andrea were exhausted. Melinda and Andrea were finally getting themselves ready for the rehearsal. They had just walked through Andrea's apartment door and Melinda walked into the spare bedroom and fell onto the bed from exhaustion.

"God, I thought we'd never get it all done...." Melinda said as she slowly got up from the bed.

"Yeah, but now we have to go and get ready for the rehearsal." Andrea reminded her.

Melinda groaned and collapsed onto the bed again.

"Well, at least all you have to do is go to the rehearsal of the wedding and there's no actual dinner rehearsal," Andrea said comfortingly.

"Yeah, that's true..." Melinda said. "We were gonna do a rehearsal dinner but it was just so much work and Jim always joked that people didn't need to rehearse eating." Melinda smiled at the thought of Jim, she missed him already.

"Okay, well let's get you ready to go see your amour..." Andrea said.

"Are you going to turn into French bitch on me?" Melinda joked.

"Maybe," Andrea said and they laughed.

Once they finally got ready, Andrea and Melinda drove to the place where the rehearsal was being held. Melinda and Andrea got out of the car and Melinda caught a glimpse of Jim walking into the rehearsal.

"Andrea..." Melinda began.

"Yeah?"

"Can I break the no contact with Jim rule?" Melinda asked smiling.

"Sure... go ahead." Andrea said and shook her head as Melinda took off to go see Jim.

"Not even newlyweds yet...." Andrea said to herself.

Melinda quickly found Jim and snuck up behind him. "Boo." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mel!" Jim said excitedly as he spun around in her arms and hugged her.

"Hey," Melinda said and just held onto him, feeling like she had not seen him in ages, even though it had only been one day.

Jim kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair. "So, did Andrea take good care of my girl?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, she did. But I missed you." Melinda said as she stretched up to kiss him.

Jim willingly kissed her back. "Good." He said softly as they broke apart. "So, you ready for tomorrow?" Jim asked as he pulled away from her embrace and took her hands in his. Melinda nodded.

"Yes, of course I am." She said.

"Me too. Well, we'd probably better get going," Jim said and took Melinda's hand as they joined the rest of the people that were there at the rehearsal.

Once the rehearsal was over, Andrea and Melinda went back to Andrea's apartment so that they could both go and get some sleep.

"Funny how I had to pretty much pry you and Jim apart when it was time to leave," Andrea noted as the girls walked into the apartment.

"Yeah well...." Melinda said, not finishing her sentence because she was trying to come up with a comeback.

"Yes?" Andrea asked smiling.

"I'm too tired to think of a comeback," Melinda yawned.

"That's what I thought." Andrea said and they both laughed.

Melinda went to bed that night, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was getting married the next day...

* * *

**Thanks as always for reviewing guys, you're all awesome, hope you liked the chapter... :D**

**xoxx**

**Clara :)**

**Click the box....you know you want to :P**


	26. Chapter 26: Uncertainty

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**_Well, here's chapter twenty six :D I hope you will like it and I really want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story, feedback is always helpful and appreciated. Lots of love to you guys :) Oh, and just on a side note, this is a weird chapter, I wrote it early this morning...lack of sleep XD I didn't know that it would turn out the way it did but, well, enjoy :)_**

* * *

_** Chapter Twenty Six-Uncertainty  
**_

_Melinda went to bed that night, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was getting married the next day..._

Melinda awoke that morning feeling very comfortable and snug in the bed. It took her a while to remember that it was her wedding day. "Oh my God...I'm getting married today..." Hearing the words coming out of her own mouth sounded strange, almost unreal in a way. It seemed to be the day she'd always dreamed of, but she never knew would happen so suddenly and that she would be so happy.

Melinda then at that moment decided to get up and out of bed. It was then that Melinda heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, you awake?" Andrea as she opened the door slowly.

"Yeah, come in." Melinda said as Andrea walked into the room.

"So...today's the big day!" Andrea said excitedly.

"You ready for today?" Melinda nodded and said "

Yeah, I am...oh God, how much do we actually have to get done today?" she asked Andrea, feeling like she had no energy at that particular moment.

Andrea laughed at her and said "Well, you do have to get ready and we have to make sure that everything is ready."

Melinda sighed and then smiled. "Well, we'd better get started right?" Melinda said and Andrea nodded.

Throughout the course of that morning, Andrea and Melinda were running around from place to place, along with the other bridesmaids and other people and Melinda felt as if she barely had time to take a breath during all of the havoc and mayhem.

The wedding was supposed to begin at one in the afternoon and Melinda felt like she'd never get everything done. By eleven thirty, all of the girls had their hair done and everyone was making sure that everything was in place.

When Melinda had finally gotten to sit down for the first time that day, there was a knock at the door.

Curiously, Melinda went to the apartment door and opened it. She broke into a huge smile when she saw her mother at the door. "Mom! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Melinda asked as she and Beth hugged.

"What? A mother can't come to see her daughter on her wedding day?"

Melinda laughed and nodded.

"Come on, let's sit...you look exhausted Melinda." Beth said and Melinda readily agreed.

"Yeah, it's been so hectic these last few months." Melinda admitted.

"I know honey, but at least it's all over...and today you're getting married." Beth said, a few tears in her eyes.

Seeing the tears in her mother's eyes made Melinda tear up herself. "I know, it's still kind of overwhelming." Melinda said as she sat down next to her mom.

They talked for half an hour, then Beth noticed the time.

"Melinda, you have to get going. You only have one hour..." her mother said, getting up.

"Oh wow! Jeez, you're right!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Okay Melinda, I'll see you at the wedding alright?" Beth said and Melinda nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom," Melinda said as her mom was opening the door to leave.

Beth looked back at her and smiled warmly."I love you too Melinda," she said and then left the apartment, passing Andrea who was coming in, on her way out.

They smiled at each other as they passed and Andrea ran into the room. "Melinda, come on! You still have to get dressed!" Andrea said panicking.

"Andrea, calm down!" Melinda laughed. Andrea sighed and then laughed with her as she pulled her by the hand.

* * *

By a quarter to one, they were all in the church and getting ready for the wedding to begin. Andrea and Melinda had just arrived and they were preparing.

Once it was one o'clock and the wedding was supposed to begin, the bridesmaids were about to begin walking up the aisle.

Andrea was walking up last, before Melinda walked up the aisle.

While Melinda was standing and waiting to walk up the aisle, she began to get very nervous. She slowly looked up the aisle as the first bridesmaid went up the aisle and then felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She seemed to freeze up and she felt short of breath, almost panicking.

_"Oh my God...I'm getting married....am I seriously ready for this? What if I'm not? Oh God...I don't think I'm ready......What am I doing? I think I'm making a huge mistake...oh my god...what am I doing?...."_ Melinda felt her nerves getting the better of her and she didn't know what to do.

Andrea saw Melinda acting strangely and she looked really nervous. Andrea went up to her and gently put an arm on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked Melinda softly.

Melinda turned to face Andrea and said "I don't know...I don't think I can do this....." She said.

Andrea was shocked. "What? Melinda, what are you talking about?"

"I just...I can't." Melinda said and then she took off running, not knowing where she was going. She went down one of the random hallways in the church and then she found a janitor's closet and went inside and closed the door and locked it from the inside. She closed her eyes as she slowly sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall behind her.

Andrea was looking for Melinda but she had no idea where she was. Andrea didn't know how to fix this but she knew that she had to tell Jim. She looked up the aisle and Jim was already up there as the groomsmen and the groom had walked up before the bridesmaids.

Andrea ran up the aisle, ignoring the people staring at her. She ran up to Jim and Jim looked confused.

"Andrea, is everything okay?" he asked as Andrea grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

Andrea desperately wanted to say yes but she had to be truthful. "No, there's a problem...I can't find Melinda...she got all nervous like two minutes ago and she took off running."

Jim sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh God...do you have any idea where she could be?" he asked.

"No, none." Andrea said worriedly.

"Okay, well I'm going to go look for her," Jim said and he walked fast-paced down the aisle with Andrea close behind him.

"Okay, which way did she go?"

Andrea pointed to the way that Melinda went and said "She went that way but I already looked and couldn't find her."

"Okay, I'll go find her, thanks Andrea." Jim took off running down the direction that Melinda had previously gone.

* * *

Jim looked and looked but couldn't find Melinda.

He began to slow his pace and then as he passed the closet where Melinda was hiding, he heard crying.

Jim knew that he had found Melinda. He gently knocked on the door, not speaking.

Inside the closet, Melinda heard the knocking and immediately she thought that it was Andrea so she unlocked the door and then sat back down on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees as they had been, moments earlier.

Jim heard the door unlock and then slowly turned the door. His heart broke when he saw Melinda sitting there crying. "Oh Mel," he said softly when he said her huddled up and crying.

Melinda's eyes grew big when Jim spoke, as she realized that it wasn't Andrea but Jim. "Jim....I...I'm so sorry....I swear, I just need a minute...just..." Melinda panicked, assuming that Jim was furious at her. Jim closed the door behind him and then sat down next to Melinda.

"No no no, Mel, it's okay." he said and Melinda looked at him bemused.

"You...you're not mad?" she stuttered.

"No, not at all Mel," he said soothingly.

Melinda leaned onto his arm. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed and Jim could hear the sadness in her voice and he felt her tears soak onto his shoulder.

"Hey, shh, babe, it's okay." Jim said as he rubbed her back. "Mel, if you're not ready for this, that's okay. I'll wait as long as you want to Honey, I want you to _want_ to get married, not because you feel like you have to."

Melinda was silent for a long while and Jim could tell she was thinking. "But I _do_ want to get married...today..." Melinda said. "Jim looked at her confused.

"Mel, you don't have to do this, we could wait," he assured her.

"No, I do want to, I'm sure of it now. I think that...I think before, I just panicked...I think that I was just over thinking it...getting over-worried..." Melinda rambled.

"Are you sure Mel?" Jim asked her, he didn't want her to feel pressured to do this.

"Yes, I'm sure...are you sure you're not mad? And are you sure you want to marry the panicky girl with cold feet?" she asked Jim.

Jim smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Mel, do you really have to ask me that?" he said slowly.

Melinda looked down at the ground and shrugged. Jim gently tilted her head up by placing his hand under her chin to meet his eyes. "Listen Mel, if I could choose between being alive with you for just one day and living without you forever, I'd choose you because you are my forever."

"Really?" Melinda asked, more tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Jim insisted and he wiped away her tears.

Melinda threw her arms around Jim's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you...so much." Melinda said as Jim hugged her back.

"I love you too," Jim said and squeezed her tightly.

As they broke apart, Melinda said "Thank goodness this mascara is waterproof," and Jim laughed lightly.

"Are you sure you're alright Babe?" Jim asked.

Melinda nodded and hugged him again. "You're amazing you know that?" she asked him.

"You too..." he said and then he pulled away from her and stood up. He offered her his hand and she took it as she got up off of the floor.

"Ready?" Jim asked as he reached for the doorknob.

"Yes," Melinda said, still holding onto Jim's hand as he opened the door.

"See you up there?" Jim asked, making her smile.

She nodded and Jim kissed her forehead before leaving to go back up onto the alter.

Melinda took a deep breath and went to go and find Andrea. Andrea saw her and ran up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah...I just, I just panicked." Andrea hugged her and Melinda hugged her back.

Melinda felt relieved that she was ready and as she and Andrea walked towards the doors where they would walk through, she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

_**Wow, kind of a strange chapter...as I said, I wrote it early in the morning lol, I hope you liked it anyways :)**_

_**thanks :D**_

_**Love, **_

_**Clara :D**_

**Click the button, you know you want to :P**


	27. Chapter 27: A Blissfully Oblivious Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's chapter twenty seven. It's longer than the chapters usually are, which is why it took me longer than expected to post it, but enjoy :D

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven-A Blissfully Oblivious Night  
**_

"You sure you're alright?" Andrea asked her, just before it was her turn to go up.

Melinda nodded "I'm sure of it, thanks Andrea." Melinda smiled warmly at her.

Andrea did the same and then walked up to the altar.

Once she got to the front of it, Jim quickly flashed Andrea a look that asked if Melinda was alright now.

Andrea smiled and nodded quickly.

Jim smiled back quickly then turned his attention to Melinda who was walking up the aisle.

Once she was up there, standing next to Jim, she felt much calmer. She had felt a bit nervous walking up with everyone watching her but she was perfectly fine once she was up there with Jim.

Jim gently brushed his hand against hers and winked at her. Melinda smiled at him gratefully.

...

The wedding ceremony was running smoothly and then it was time for the vows.

Melinda was first to say hers. Before she began, she took Jim's hands in hers, and then she began "Jim, I don't even know where to begin. You've been such a big part of my life and I never thought that I could be this happy with someone. You complete me. I can't picture myself in this moment with anyone else but you and I think that the moment I met you...I was already in love with you. I've been through so much with you and I've put you through so much, but you stuck by me. Never once did you ever give up on me, and I don't think I can ever thank you enough for that. Jim, we've laughed, cried, yelled, smiled, and loved together and I can't even picture my life without you. I love you." Melinda looked at Jim and locked eyes with him.

Jim smiled and squeezed her hands that were still holding his. "Melinda, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Every day with you is an adventure and I couldn't have picked a better person to live my life with. I know that being with you is everything that I am ever going to need in my life, nothing more. You mean so much to me Melinda and I _know_ that I made the right choice since day one. I've never regretted anything with you, not ever. Melinda, you've been the most wonderful person to me. The only thing I'm really sure of right now is that I must have done something right in my life to deserve you, because if I hadn't, I would have you here with me right now. I love you Mel." Jim said.

Melinda had tears in her eyes that she was trying to stop from falling.

After they said their vows, the minister turned to Melinda and said "Melinda, do you take Jim to be your husband?"

"I do." Melinda responded smiling at Jim.

Then, he turned to Jim. "Jim, do you take Melinda to be your wife?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride..." the minister responded happily.

Jim gently kissed Melinda as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly pulled away from each other and hugged each other.

...

Once they had gotten out of the church, they had to go and take pictures.

Melinda and Jim were in Jim's car and were driving towards the first designated spot where the pictures were to be taken. Jim was driving the car and he grabbed Melinda's hand as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wow...it feel's weird to know that we're married...a good weird though..." Jim said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love you." Melinda said and Jim replied

"I love you too Honey." Jim said and he leaned over and kissed her.

They got there fairly quickly and as they were getting out of the car Melinda looked at Jim and asked

"How long do you think we're going to have to take pictures for? It's so hot outside..."

Jim laughed. "I don't think it'll be to long Babe, and we can always sneak away," he joked.

"That sounds like a good plan..." Melinda agreed and then they laughed.

...

They had been taking pictures for an hour and a half and they were almost finished. "Okay...Jim, stand with all the bridesmaids and girls, pretend like Jim's the hottest, richest, guy and all you girls want him..." the photographer, Mike, instructed.

The photographer was a good friend of Jim's and Jim and Melinda told him to have fun with taking the pictures and do whatever he wanted.

They didn't want boring traditional pictures.

"Well, that won't be hard." Andrea said and everyone laughed.

After Jim's pictures with the bridesmaids were done, Melinda posed with the groomsmen and Mike said "Okay, Melinda, stand in the middle of the guys. Okay, guys, pick up Melinda and hold her in the air...don't drop her..." he joked.

All of the groomsmen picked up Melinda but they didn't notice that they grabbed the dress and not her.

They only realised when Melinda said "Ummm guys....falling....help!" Melinda said and they quickly grabbed her before she fell onto the ground.

"Sorry...." Dan said laughing.

Melinda laughed and then they picked her up properly as Mike took the picture.

Finally, the pictures were done and it almost time for the reception but they had 20 minutes until it began so they could have a break.

Melinda and Jim went off on their own once the pictures were finished.

"Thank God they didn't drop you..." Jim laughed. Melinda slapped his arm.

"Hey! That's not funny...." she said and she took his hand as they walked back to the car.

"Maybe just a little but funny?" Jim asked.

"No! Not at all..." Melinda said sternly, but not able to keep a straight face.

"Just a little?" Jim asked again.

"Okay, is it legal to file for a divorce on your wedding day?" Melinda joked.

"Alright, I'm sorry..." Jim said and kissed her deeply. "Better?" he asked.

"Okay, you're off the hook, just for now though." Melinda said and they laughed.

Before they got into the car, Jim stopped, just in front of it.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"I love you." Jim said, for the millionth time that day.

"I lo..." Melinda began but Jim kissed her, making her unable to speak, or breathe. Melinda pulled away breathless and said "I love you too."

...

When the reception began, Jim and Melinda walked into the rented hall hand in hand.

"See, now aren't you glad that we spent hours picking out the stuff for the hall? See, now it all matches." Melinda said as they walked towards their seats.

"Hey, don't remind me, please don't remind me." Jim begged.

Melinda laughed and Jim rolled his eyes. They reached their seats quickly and Jim pulled out Melinda's chair for her to sit down. "Thanks Jim." Melinda said as Jim took a seat next to her on her left. Jim smiled at her and kissed her gently.

Once the full wedding party and guests had arrived, everyone took a seat in their designated spots and then it was time for the maid of honour-Andrea- and the best man-Dan- to make speeches. Instead of a normal speech from both Andrea and Dan, they told everyone their fondest memory of Melinda and Jim.

"This should be interesting..." Jim commented.

"Oh yeah...." Melinda agreed as Dan and Andrea walked up to the podium. Dan was first to tell his favourite story.

"Hey everyone, I'm Dan, Jim's brother and i'd have to say that my favourite moment from Jim and Melinda would have to be the time Jim and Melinda came up to my place to visit me for a weekend and help me and my two roommates Paul and Mike-who you guys might know as the photographer- move into our other apartment. Now, the apartment didn't have an elevator-it was one of those older ones. So then we had a problem. We had to get the mattresses from the beds out of the apartment and we couldn't fit them down the stairs unless we slid them down the stairs and so then Melinda had the idea to try and have mattress races down the stairs so then it became a competition and we sat on the mattresses and slid down the stairs on them. We really didn't get a lot done that day but it was a blast.

After that, Paul and Mike had gone out to do something and so it was just Jim, me and Melinda and so Jim and I convinced Melinda to come to a bar that was a popular hangout for people our age, just around the corner from my old place. When we got there, we found out that it was karaoke night and so then Jim and I started just singing karaoke songs on the old school karaoke machine and believe me, that place cleared out fast..."

People laughed in the crowd and then Dan continued. "I'm kidding but then we saw Melinda just sitting there and so we forced her to come and sing with us and some of my other friends that had showed up there and it's just a really memorable day for me, it was a blast. I'm so glad that my brother married Melinda, she's a great person and she makes my brother really happy. So, Melinda, I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the family." Dan finished and then as the people clapped, Jim and Melinda got up and Melinda hugged him first.

"Thanks Dan, you're sweet." She said.

"No problem." He smiled.

Jim and Dan gave each other a 'guy' hug and then Dan sat down.

Then, it was Andrea's turn to tell a story.

"Hey everyone, I'm Andrea I've known Melinda ever since we were kids and Jim, I've known him for not as long, but he's a great guy and I'm glad that Melinda's found someone as great as Jim. Anyways, my fondest memory of Melinda and Jim is the time that Melinda almost burned down an apartment."

As soon as Andrea said this, Melinda's eyes widened in shock and she gave Jim an astonished look. "Oh God, I can't believe that she is telling this story...I'm gonna kill her..." Melinda said and Jim just chuckled.

Andrea continued. "Okay, well, this took place when Melinda and I still lived together-before she ditched me for Jim that is." Andrea said and laughter rippled through the crowd.

"So, Melinda called me one afternoon when I was out and told me that Jim was coming over for dinner. I was fine with that but I was just afraid for Jim's safety. I mean, who here has ever seen Melinda cook something without burning it?" Andrea asked and more laughter filled the crowed.

Melinda was laughing at herself, but she was also embarrassed. She buried her face into Jim's jacket to hide her face. Jim laughed and Melinda just couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Then when I came home that night, in the evening, Jim was already there I figured as I walked into the apartment. As soon as I walked into the apartment, I smelled something burning, surprise surprise, and I went into the living room where I heard Melinda and Jim and I was about to ask her what had burned and then they were sitting on the couch making out. So then I got their attention and asked what was burning. Melinda then realized that she'd left dinner on the stove and then she got up and ran to the stove and Jim, Melinda, and I finally got the small fire put out. I think that Melinda and Jim are perfect for each other and I knew that the day I met Jim that he was going to make Melinda really happy and I think that they're great together and I love them both a lot." Andrea said as she finished and went over and hugged Melinda and Jim.

Melinda had tears in her eyes and after Andrea sat down, Melinda and Jim went up to the podium together.

"We'd really like to thank everyone who came today, you guys just made this day even better." Jim said and then Melinda spoke.

"Well, I promised Jim that I wouldn't cry but I guess that's a promise not kept. Not a good way to start the marriage is it?" Melinda joked.

Jim laughed and then they thanked a few more people then it was time for the dancing to start.

Jim and Melinda were of course the first to dance alone together and their song that they danced to was "Runaway" by The Corrs.

After that, Melinda danced with Jim's dad and Jim danced with Melinda's mom and his mom.

Then for fun, Melinda slow danced with her mom and Jim slow danced with his dad.

After all the formal dancing, everyone came onto the dance floor and they all danced to the random songs that played.

After that, the dinner was served, and then it was time for Melinda and Jim to cut the wedding cake.

Jim gently placed his hand on top of Melinda's as she held onto the knife to cut the cake. First, Jim took a piece and gently put it into Melinda's mouth and Melinda was laughing as he put it into her mouth. Jim spread the icing all over her mouth and Melinda was laughing very hard. Jim leaned down and kissed Melinda and got icing onto his own mouth.

Melinda then cut a piece and put it into Jim's mouth and kissed him, once again, getting icing all over her mouth and most of her face. As they broke apart, Melinda laughed as she swallowed the cake that was in her mouth. Jim kissed Melinda one more time and laughed as she wiped some icing from his mouth and put it on the tip of his nose.

They cleaned the icing off of themselves and then everyone had the cake.

Once all of the eating was done, Melinda decided that she was going to throw her bouquet of flowers at this time. Melinda stood backwards and then looked back briefly and asked "So, everyone ready?" to all the women.

All of the women, single and not, had stood in the crowd and shouted "Yes!" at the same time.

"Okay," Melinda said as she turned back around and tossed the bouquet backwards towards the crowd of women scrambling to get the flowers.

In the end, Andrea caught the bouquet and people started joking that it was set up.

After that, it was Jim's turn to get the garter off of Melinda's leg and throw it towards the guys.

The trick for Jim's was that he had to be blindfolded for it.

Before Jim did this however, Dan pulled Melinda to the side and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh God...is that a guy thing? To play tricks on each other?" she asked when Dan told her about his plan.

Melinda agreed to his plan. Dan's plan was to change out of his suit pants and put on this skirt that he'd borrowed before the wedding specifically for this and trick Jim with the garter.

"He is gonna kill me..." Melinda said to Andrea as she watched Dan sit down in the chair with the skirt on and the garter on his leg.

Jim was already blindfolded by this point and he was completely unaware of what had happened with the garter.

Jim was also told that he could only use his teeth to remove the garter from 'Melinda's' leg. Jim was on his knees and trying to get to the garter when he realized how hairy Melinda's legs seemed to be. That was when he realised that it wasn't Melinda. Jim quickly stood up and took off the blindfold to see Dan sitting in the chair and Melinda trying not to laugh, hiding behind Andrea.

Jim walked over to Melinda, smiling. "That was so not funny." He said laughing.

"I'm sorry Sweetie; I had no say...I swear, they made me..." Melinda said, now laughing with Jim.

Jim went over to Dan and laughed when he saw him wearing a skirt he said "Dude...that looks so messed up...please tell me that skirt isn't yours..." Jim laughed.

Dan got up and then chuckled. "No, I promise, it's not mine." Dan laughed with Jim.

After that, Melinda actually sat down in the chair and Jim got the garter off of her leg. Gavin ended up catching the garter and then that was when people actually started to believe that it was set up. Jim and Melinda assured them it wasn't but there was some scepticism.

Many hours went by in a blur and people were just on the floor dancing and enjoying themselves.

Melinda was standing by one of the big windows in the hall, a glass of wine in hand and she was just gazing off into the distance.

She came out of her trance when she felt big strong arms wrap around her waist. Melinda turned her head back and saw Jim smiling at her.

"Hey," he said softly. "Hey." She said in the same quieted tone.

"what are you doing babe?" Jim asked as he affectionately kissed her neck gently.

"Just thinking..." she said. "What about?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just thinking." She said, now turning around in his arms.

That was when another song started playing and then Jim grabbed Melinda by the hand and swept her onto the dance floor.

Jim carefully took Melinda's wine glass and set it on a nearby table and then they kept dancing. Melinda was so obliviously happy, as was Jim and neither of them even noticed the time passing by as they were just enjoying being in each other's company during this blissful amazing night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and sorry if it's kinda long :P**

**lots a luv! **

**xoxoxo **

**Clara  
**

** Click the button if you have time...you know you want to, please? lol, :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Climbing up the Ladder

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, here's chapter twenty eight...ahaha, that rhymes XP**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Eight-Climbing up the Ladder of Love**_

The last of the people were leaving the wedding reception as it was already one in the morning. Once everyone had left and all the goodbyes were said, Jim came up to Melinda who was sitting down for what felt like the first time that night.

"Hey, you ready to go Mel?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Melinda jumped slightly when she felt Jim's hand on her shoulder and heard his voice behind her.

"Oh! God, Jim, don't do that," she said, placing her hand on her chest when she jumped.

Jim chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. So, are you ready?" Jim asked again.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled warmly at him and took his outstretched hand as she stood up.

Jim and Melinda were staying one night at the hotel that the reception was held in then in the morning they were setting off to go on their honeymoon.

"Finally I can change out of this dress. I mean it's comfortable sure but after being in it for more than twelve hours, I really need to change."

"Yeah, I bet that's not too comfy to be in all day," Jim sympathised.

As they neared the door for their hotel room, Jim stopped and then Melinda, confused, stopped as well.

"What?" she asked.

In response, Jim swooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the room.

"I thought that you're only supposed to do this for the door of our home," Melinda said.

"Well, I'm improvising right now," Jim said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the room. Once he got it open, he closed the door behind him with his foot and then gently set Melinda down on the bed.

He kissed her softly. "Okay, Jim do you know where Andrea said she put the suitcases?" Melinda asked him as she stood up off of the bed.

"No idea. Check by the door." He said as he slowly scanned the room for the suitcases himself.

"Found them." Melinda called from the other room. "Jeez, this hotel room is huge," Melinda said as she walked into the room pulling two huge suitcases behind her.

"Honey, why don't you let me get that and you go and change," Jim offered. Melinda paused and seemed to be considering it. "Just go." Jim said firmly and then Melinda went over to him and said

"You're too good to me," Jim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

When they pulled away from each other, Melinda smiled and just leaned her head on his shoulder for a while.

Jim kissed her temple and then said "Go Mel, I'll bring the other stuff over okay?" Jim said and then Melinda nodded.

"Okay, just let me grab some stuff to change into." She said.

Melinda grabbed one of her smaller bags that she had purposely packed for the hotel and then walked into the bathroom to change. Melinda opened her bag and was surprised to find what was inside. None of the night clothes that she had put into the bag were in there but there were several of the lingerie nightgowns that Andrea had given her previously.

_"Why did I let her bring my bags in here?" Melinda asked herself.  
_  
Then, Melinda heard a knock at the door.

"Mel Honey, is everything okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine..." Melinda said. Melinda sighed and then decided to just wear one of the 'nightgowns'.

"They don't look that bad," Melinda tried to convince herself. Melinda then picked up a black _'nightgown'_ and she was having trouble putting it on.

_"How the hell am I supposed to put this on?"_ she asked herself. Finally after many failed attempts, Melinda managed to get it on. _"Oh dear God, this is really short...and really revealing. My boobs are like falling out of this thing and the hem of it kind of is the whole nightgown. It does look good though..." _Melinda thought to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Melinda grabbed her hairbrush from her bag and then took her hair out of the updo and shook her head to help her hair fall back into place. Melinda brushed her hair vigorously and then was finally satisfied with it after a few minutes of brushing.

Jim was sitting on the bed waiting for Melinda to finish. _"What is taking her so long?"_ he asked himself. Jim suddenly realized that he had forgotten to do something and then he went to go do it quickly so that it would be set when Melinda came out.  
Melinda decided that she was finally done and then reached into her bag again to grab another thing that Andrea had put in there that had caught her eye.

Melinda picked up the red satin robe and then slowly shrugged it on and then slowly opened the door. Melinda walked out of the washroom and then saw a piece of paper on the floor.

She picked it up and read it. It said 'follow the rose petals' and Melinda giggled and then looked down at the ground and saw a trail of rose petals going from the bathroom doorway into the next room.

"Jim..." Melinda called out before following the petals, waiting for a response. She got none and shook her head and smiled.

She followed the petals into the next room and found Jim sitting on the love seat couch in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey," he said as he opened his arms out to her.

"Hey, sorry I took so long; I had a few...surprises in my bag." She said as she came over to him and curled up onto his lap.

Then she realized the changes to the room. Jim had a whole bunch of candles lit and the lights were dimmed. There was a fire slowly burning in the fireplace and there was soft music playing. Melinda smiled at him

"Did you do all this?" she asked, looking around.

"Yup, anything for my girl," he said and Melinda stretched up to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. After a while of just sitting together and once in a while stealing kisses from each other, Jim asked "Mel, aren't you getting warm?"

Suddenly Melinda realized that he was right. She hadn't realized it before, but she was indeed getting warmer, considering that the fire was lit and directly in front of them. Melinda quickly rid herself of the robe and then she slowly turned her attention back to Jim.

"Well?" Melinda asked, seeking his approval.

"Jesus Mel," Jim said.

"What?" Melinda smiled teasingly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked smiling at her.

"Maybe..." she mused as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Melinda pulled away exasperated and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mel, you know you don't have to wear this," Jim said as he ran his hand gently over the hemline of the tiny nightgown.

Melinda looked at him and chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, you don't have to be the "perfect" husband just yet," Melinda said and ran a hand through his hair.

Jim sighed in mock relief and laughed with Melinda. "Okay, thank God, because you look really hot right now," Jim said and Melinda giggled.

"That's what I thought." She said.

Jim kissed her hard again, and as he did, he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Jim carried her over to the bed, still kissing her and then gently laid her down on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her.

"I love you so much Mel," Jim said.

"I love you too," Melinda said slowly and Jim continued kissing her.

As the hours passed by after they had made love to each other, Melinda and Jim just lay there, wrapped in each other's arms and just talking about the silly things that really did not matter but they still took in the full enjoyment of them.

"Honey, are you asleep?" Jim whispered quietly in Melinda's ear.

"What do you think?" Melinda mumbled smiling, her voice muffled from her head lying against his chest.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say no," Jim smiled.

Melinda leisurely lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "Wow, good guess." Melinda said and Jim laughed lightly.

Jim stroked Melinda's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you tired?" Jim asked as he gently kissed her lips.

"No, not really," Melinda replied, kissing him back and then placing her head back onto his chest.

"Good, come on," Jim said as he slowly moved out from under her.

Melinda rolled off of Jim and then groaned.

"Ugh, where are you going?" she laughed.

Just get dressed and I'll show you." Jim said, softly kissing her head.

"The things I do for you..." Melinda teased as she hurriedly got dressed in a tank top and mini shorts. "We're near the top floor of the hotel right?" Jim asked her as he slipped a shirt over his head.

"Yeah..." Melinda replied questioningly.

"Should I be worried?" Melinda asked suspiciously.

"No, come on." Jim said as he pulled her by the hand and led her to a window that was in the living room and would have been seen at the back of the hotel.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked as Jim opened the window.

"Just follow me..." Jim said.

"Are you going down there?" Melinda asked as she pointed to the ground.

"No, I'm going up." Jim informed her.

Melinda raised her right eyebrow in suspicion.

He looked out the window then pulled his head back inside smiling.

Jim then climbed out the window and then turned around and stood up on the windowsill from the outside.

"Jim, what are you doing?!" Melinda asked.

"Just wait a minute," Jim assured her. Jim then jumped from the window and onto a ladder, but Melinda only saw him jump, not onto the ladder.

"Jim!" Melinda screamed.

Melinda looked out the window and saw Jim standing on a ladder to the side of the window.

"Melinda, I'm fine," he said.

"You won't be after scaring me like that, believe me!" Melinda said.

"Come on," Jim laughed and Melinda raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You expect me to jump? There's no way I'm doing that. Jim, I'm going to fall..." Melinda said.

"Mel, come on...just step off the windowsill onto the ladder, you'll be fine, I promise."

"If you could've just stepped onto it, why did you jump?" Melinda asked.

"It was more fun," Jim smiled.

_ "I'm gonna kill him for talking me into this if I don't die myself."_ Melinda thought to herself.

Jim moved upwards on the ladder so that Melinda had room to stand on it.

Carefully, Melinda stood on the windowsill and slowly stepped one foot at a time onto the ladder safely.

Jim and Melinda climbed to the roof of the building and then Jim helped her get off of the ladder and onto the rooftop. "See, you're fine. No scratches or bruises on you." Jim said and then Melinda slapped his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"For making me think that you'd fallen!" Melinda said.

"Oh come on, you know you're not mad." Jim said.

"Maybe." Melinda said and then she playfully turned away from him.

Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently trailed kisses all along her neck affectionately and Melinda laughed.

"Okay, you win." Melinda said.

"Good, now come on." Jim said as he pulled her onto the ground.

She fell on top of him and he groaned when she landed on top of him.

Melinda laughed as she rolled off of him. "So what's so amazing up here that you made me almost die?" Melinda asked.

"You didn't almost die." Jim said.

"And what's so amazing is nothing really, but look up." he said.

Melinda complied and tilted her head up at the sky and looked up at the sky slightly lit up, as it was already dawn. "Wow, it's beautiful," she noted.

"See; was it worth 'almost dying'?" Jim asked.

"Oh definitely." Melinda smiled and kissed him. She curled up on her side and put her arm around him, looking up at the sky.

Jim took her hand that was around him and placed it in his, entwining their fingers.

Melinda smiled at him and nuzzled his neck. "Jim," Melinda said, breaking the silence.

"What is it babe?" Jim asked sweetly.

"Today was and always will be the best day of my life." She said slowly.

Jim smiled at her and said "I know, for me too Mel." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, of course Mel. Everyday is the best day of my life, when it's with you."

"You have a natural talent for making me tear up." she joked.

"I know, it's one of my many talents, including my amazing good looks." He joked.

Melinda rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah, how could I forget that one?" she said.

"I don't know, it's hard to miss." he joked.

"Well, I think we've established that you're pretty unpretentious too."

"You know it." He said. "Mel, look." Jim said and he gestured towards the sky.

Melinda turned towards it again and saw that the sun was slowly coming up.

Jim and Melinda talked until the sun was fully risen in the sky. They talked about everything, little and big, meaningful and not meaningful.

"We should probably get back to the hotel room and get ready to go if we still want to say goodbye to everyone." Jim said, not wanting to break the moment, but knowing that they would have to eventually.

Melinda sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Melinda yawned. "Okay, now I am definitely feeling the effects of not sleeping since the day before." Melinda said.

Jim chuckled and kissed her temple.

Another few minutes passed by and then they both stood up to go back to the hotel room. Jim climbed down first and then Melinda followed. Jim got inside the room safely and Melinda did as well and when she stepped onto the windowsill, Jim grabbed her hand and helped her to get back inside. They repacked the things that were unpacked and then checked out of the hotel, ready to go and say goodbye to some friends before catching their plane to Mexico, not knowing the surprise that awaited them there.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, it was kind of random lol, but I still hope you enjoyed it

* * *

  
**

**Click the button if you have time...you know you want to, please? lol, :)  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Beach Fun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plotline. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's chapter 29 :) Hope you like it. I want to thank everyone once again for reviewing, you guys make me want to write more ;-) Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 29-Beach Fun**_

"Oh my God, I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Andrea said as she hugged Melinda first and then Jim goodbye.

"I know, I'll miss you too," Melinda assured her as they hugged.

"You'd better call me as soon as you get there." Andrea said as she smiled.

Melinda laughed and said "Okay, I promise."

"Okay, well you guys should get going or you're gonna miss your flight." Andrea said looking at her watch.

"Oh, bye Andrea!" Melinda hugged her again.

"Bye, have fun you two," Andrea said, practically pushing them out of the car.

"So, you ready?" Jim asked, taking Melinda's hand as they walked towards the airport.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I cannot wait to get there, the beaches-I totally need a tan." Melinda said and Jim laughed. "What's so funny?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing." Jim teased.

Melinda gave an over exagerated pout and Jim laughed again.

"Very good move there." He said.

"I'd like to think so," she said surely.

Jim wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they reached the doors of the large building.

...

After having finally gotten through all of the airport security and other things, Jim and Melinda were finally seated on the plane.

"It's weird; I always used to get so freaked out by airplanes when I was a kid. I have no idea why but they scared the hell out of me." Melinda said as she glimpsed out of the small side window next to her seat.

"Aww, that's cute." Jim said.

Melinda giggled and kissed him tenderly.

During the flight of those few hours to their destination, Melinda fell asleep from exhaustion for about a half hour.

When she awoke, Jim smiled and said "Tired?" "It comes and goes," she yawned, covering her mouth as she did.

Over the speakers of the plane, the clear voice of a stewardess spoke informing the passengers of the plane making a landing shortly. "We're here!" Melinda said excitedly.

Jim smiled at her eagerness and squeezed her hand.

Not long after, the plane landed on the runway and finally came to a stop.

Melinda and Jim stood up and got off of the plane.

Once they had found their luggage after many failed attempts of looking for it, they hailed a cab and then gave the directions to the driver who, fortunately for Jim and Melinda, spoke English.

Very quickly, they arrived at the hotel. They entered the large hotel and walked up to the front desk. After having retrieved their room number and key, they continued on to their room.

**...**

Melinda and Jim unpacked their things into the dressers and as Jim put his things away, he stopped and glanced at Melinda confused.

"What?" Melinda asked out of curiosity when she caught him looking at her.

"Mel, how the hell did you ever get all of that stuff into your suitcases?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked and Jim came over and stood next to her.

"Yeah, I really do I mean your suitcases look like they're gonna burst." He noted, looking at the oversized bags that were overflowing with clothes.

"Well it took Andrea and me an hour to do it and we had to take turns sitting on them to close them."

Jim just shook his head and chuckled lightly. He began to take clothes from Melinda's suitcases and put them away into the open drawers awaiting the clothes.

"Jim, put yours away first." Melinda said.

"Uh, Mel, I finished my stuff ten minutes ago. Come on, there's a perfectly good beach outside just waiting for you so hurry your butt up," Melinda laughed.

"Are you casting aspirations at my butt?" Melinda laughed as she placed the remaining contents of her last suitcase into the drawer.

"Oh, of course I am." He joked, which elicited a light laugh from Melinda.

"Okay, I'm done I'm done..." Melinda said exasperatedly.

"About time..." Jim joked.

"I'm sorry, I'm a girl, and I'm allowed to take as much time as I need, it's the rules." Melinda stated very matter-of-factly smiling at him as she grabbed her bikini that she had laid out on the bed.

"I'm not even going to bother asking." Jim said. Melinda smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Bet I'll still get out there before you," she said in a teasing tone.

"We'll see." Jim said in equally the same tone as they went off in their separate directions to change.

...

Jim changed as quickly as he could and then once he was done, he realized that Melinda was already gone. Jim was determined to get down to the beach before her so he ran as fast as he possibly could to see if he could at least catch up to her. He caught up to Melinda as she had just approached the exiting door for the building in the back that led down to the beach. Jim kept running past her and Melinda realized quickly that he had caught up to her.

"Damn it," she said to herself under her breath as she ran faster. Jim, to Melinda's dismay, did in fact beat her there.

Melinda caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind when she reached him. "No fair, I bet you cheated." Melinda concluded as Jim turned around in her embrace.

"How?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out." She assured him.

"You get back to me on that." He said.

"You know that this means you're on drink duty right?" Jim said with a playful smirk that made Melinda's jaw drop in mock astonishment.

"Why me?" she asked as she playfully pulled out of his hug.

"Because you lost and I didn't cheat." He informed her.

"You're mean," she said light-heartedly.

"You wound me Mel." Jim replied sarcastically.

"Okay, but if I get the drinks, you have to set up the beach stuff." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Sounds like a fair enough trade." He said and then lowered Melinda's finger which was still playfully pointed at him.

Melinda poked him in the side and then he grabbed her around the waist and she squealed and her arms flailed wildly when he spun her around.

"Oh don't make me come after you," he said in a fake threatening voice.

"I think I could take you," Melinda said surely.

"You wanna try?" he asked in his "tough" voice as he playfully stepped towards her.

"No, I'm good." Melinda replied meekly.

Jim laughed and then swooped her up into his arms and cradled her. "Be good." He said ordered her, kissing her forehead and trying to sound mean but not making it work so well.

"Put me down now," Melinda said, swinging her legs in the air. "Please?" she added sweetly.

"Fine by me." Jim said and then Jim dropped Melinda a tiny bit and then caught her again in the next second as she screamed and grabbed onto him to stop herself from falling onto the ground. Melinda smacked his shoulder hard, yet it seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." He noted.

"I'm not speaking to you," Melinda said as Jim set her on the ground.

"Yes you are." Jim said simply.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because you're talking to me right now," he pointed out.

"Well..." Melinda could come up with nothing more to say. She stuck her tongue out at Jim.

He laughed at her swetly and leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Well I guess you're off the hook." She said.

"Always works."

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said as she went off to go and grab their drinks.

**...**

While Melinda went and got their drinks, Jim set up the beach blanket and the umbrella.

Melinda came back a few minutes later with a look of confusion adorning her face.

Jim, who by now was lying on the blanket, his eyes closed and absorbing and enjoying the sunlight, opened one eye as he heard Melinda's approaching footsteps. He saw the look on her face and sat up, patting the spot next to him, telling Melinda to join him. "What's that look for?" he asked.

"Okay, well maybe you can explain this to me. I was going to get the drinks and as soon as I spoke, the people at the counter started giving me these really weird looks. And all I said was 'Hola'." Melinda explained, very perplexed.

"Wait, what did you say?" Jim asked, to make sure he'd heard her right.

"Hola," Melinda said but when she said it she had pronounced the 'H'.

"Uh, Babe, you're saying it wrong. You're saying the H" Jim explained.

"But there's an H in it..." Melinda said utterly confused as to why Jim was not also laughing at her.

"Mel, you don't pronounce the H babe," Jim clarified.

"Oh! That makes more sense now," Melinda said a bit sheepishly.

Jim was still chuckling lightly when he wrapped an arm around Melinda and said "God, I love you Mel," and he kissed her head.

"Well, I sure feel smart now." Melinda replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you're allowed to have your blonde moments," Jim assured her.

"Oh good, that makes me feel so much better," she replied in the same tone as before.

They smiled at eachother and kissed.

...

_Jim and Melinda were unmindful of the person watching them from down the beach. He slowly sat up from his laying position, and as he did he lowered his sunglasses farther down the bridge of his nose and smiled maliciously. "I've got them right where I want them, as if this couldn't be more perfect." The man said to himself. _

_After this, he lowered himself back down into his previous laying position and smiled to himself. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the sunlight, carefully going through his plan step by step in his mind..._

* * *

**Let me know what you think :D**

**3**

**Click the button if you have time...you know you want to, please? lol, :)  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Memories of Days Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plot line. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Chapter thirty, sorry for the wait-computer problems, I won't get into it. Enjoy :) 3  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 30-Memories of Days Past**_

"Remind me again why I let you do this?" Melinda asked underneath the pile of sand that Jim had buried her under.

"Because...you love me?" Jim offered.

"I'll settle for that," Melinda said, smiling and then sitting up, shaking the sand off of herself and getting Jim full of sand as she shook the sand out of her hair.

"Hey!" Jim laughed as he shielded his eyes from the tiny grains of sand flew at him.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that on purpose," Melinda said innocently.

"Oh I believe you."Jim said sarcastically.

Melinda stood up to take the remainder of the sand off of her and smiled at Jim.

Jim looked up at her from her sitting position. "What?" he asked, blinking at the sun shining in his eyes.

Melinda leaned down and slowly sat down on his thighs. She slowly pressed his lips to his gently, but it quickly evolved into a series of passionate kisses.

"What's all this for?" Jim asked as his lips parted from hers for a moment.

Melinda shrugged and put a finger to his lips and kissed him again...

After a long day of just lying out in the sun, Melinda and Jim packed up their beach things and returned to their room.

"I'm going to be so sore in the morning..." Melinda said as they reached the room and Jim closed the door behind him.

"Why?" Jim asked, of course instantly worried.

"Have you taken a look at me today? I'm so sun burnt that I swear I'm part tomato!" Melinda said and Jim chuckled loudly. "Lucky you, you didn't even burn a little bit." she said in a frustrated tone.

"Aww, babe it's okay that you're jealous of my amazing tanned body." Jim joked.

Melinda laughed, forgetting her previous moment of frustration. "Of course, I mean, who wouldn't?" she shook her head and laughed."Okay,I'm going to go and shower all of this sand out of my hair." Melinda said, walking into the bathroom.

"Need help?" Jim asked, rather suggestively.

The only response he got was Melinda flashing him a teasing smile from the doorway and then the bathroom door closing.

"Guess not." Jim said to himself as he smiled.

* * *

"Wake up Honey," Jim's happy voice slowly faded into Melinda's sense of awareness as she lazily rolled onto her other side, away from Jim.

"Ten more minutes," she murmured sleepily into her pillow.

"Ten more minutes for what?" he asked teasingly as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, rolling her back over to face him.

Melinda groaned when she made eye contact with the sunlight gracefully streaming into the room. She reached out and grabbed the pillow on the other side of her and put it over her head. "Ten minutes to fall asleep, and then maybe the rest of the day to actually sleep." Melinda said.

"Sore?" Jim asked, already knowing the answer as he glanced at Melinda's very sun burnt skin.

"So so" she said.

"Tired?" he asked, slightly amused by Melinda's determination to fall back asleep. He gently ran his hand down her right arm.

"Not tired anymore." Melinda said, followed by an over exaggerated sigh-of course. She sat up in the bed, the sheets falling softly onto her lap, and received a good morning kiss from Jim. Melinda then slowly stood up, yawned, stretched, and smiled as she felt herself being grabbed gently around the waist by her newlywed husband."So, what do you want to do today?" Melinda asked as she slipped out of his arms-but still holding onto his hand as she lead him into the tiny kitchen.

"How about we start with breakfast?" he suggested, thinking that it had been pointless to ask because he thought he knew her answer. Many mornings, Jim almost had to forcibly sit Melinda down and plead with her to actually eat something.

"Good idea." she said, surprising him.

"Really?" he asked, emphasizing his surprise.

Melinda turned to him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders before stretching up to kiss him. "Yeah, why not." she said happily.

"Well someone's cheerful this morning..." Jim noted.

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why...maybe it's just being here with you," she smiled and Jim kissed her forehead.

"Okay, what are you trying to get away with?" He asked.

"Jim?" Melinda asked in a flirty voice.

"Mel?" he asked, mimicking her previous tone-he could recognize that tone from a mile away and he knew it was her 'I-need-a-favour-from-you voice, and he wrapped his arms snugly around her waist.

"Do you want to be the best husband in the world and maybe make breakfast while I shower?" She flashed him a look from her long sweeping lashes, fluttering them in a way that she knew always worked on him.

"Don't I always make breakfast?" he asked.

"Good point..." Melinda said, defeated.

"Unless..." he said, purposely trailing off.

"I like the sound of that unless." Melinda suddenly became curious.

"I was thinking that you could go shower, _unless_..." he emphasized. "you wanted to help me make breakfast, then I could _help_ you shower..."

Melinda grinned and said "Well, I think that's a great idea but I don't think I can wait to shower," Melinda hinted.

"Oh, well in that case, I guess we should take care of that right away." he leaned down and kissed her deeply, leaving no room for any misunderstanding.

Melinda pulled out of his arms then and skipped to the washroom, Jim following close behind.

After "helping" Melinda shower, Jim was in the kitchen, moving around from place to place making breakfast.

Melinda then walked into the kitchen, wearing a sky blue bathrobe and carrying a towel, attempting to dry her hair. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Yup, you can sit down because it's done." he said and dropped a quick kiss on her lips as he passed by her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you should've asked me to help." she said.

"No, it's okay, go sit." he said as he placed a plate on the table complete with scrambled eggs and toast.

"Well, it looks yummy," Melinda said as she sat down across from him.

Just as she was about to sit down, she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you sit." she told Jim who was about to rise up out of his seat.

"Okay, you sure,"he asked as Melinda was already walking to the door.

"Yes, considering I'm already there,"she said over her shoulder. She opened the door and when she made eye contact with the person standing there infront of her, her smile instantly faded and a look of sheer terror crossed her face.

"Mel, who is it?" Jim called from the other room.

**_"Nice to see to see you Melinda, I always liked the way you looked in the morning."_** the all too familiar voice of the man before her said.

"Melinda? Babe?" Jim called again.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ Melinda said in an angry, hushed tone to the person in front of her, she didn't need Jim to come into this at the moment.

_**"****Melinda, is that anyway to greet me babe?"**_ the man said, he set a hand on Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda shuddered and quickly moved away angrily. _"DO NOT CALL ME 'BABE'!"_ Melinda whispered through clenched teeth.

Jim had just gotten up and was walking up towards the door when he saw who was standing there. Jim suddenly stopped where he was and the man at the door chuckled briefly. __

_**"Why hello Jim, nice to see you, how are things going for you?"**_ he said casually.

Jim said nothing, just moved protectively next to Melinda, pulling her against him and Melinda was glad. _"Josh, what the hell are you doing here?_" Jim felt like he could have killed him right there and then.

**_The memories of the pain, anger, and sadness that this man had caused them came flooding back, ones that Jim and Melinda never thought would come back into their minds.

* * *

_Please, let me know what you think :)**

**Love you guys xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31: Heat Wave

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plot line. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating all my stuff, im using a different compter than I usually do and I should be getting my old computer back soon so I'll update the others asap :) **

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty One-Heat Wave**_

"Why are you here?" Melinda asked in a tone that conveyed she was angry but also very nervous to be standing right in front of Josh.

Melinda reached out and quickly wrapped her arms around Jim, clinging to him.

Jim tightened his hold on her. "It's okay." He whispered softly in her ear.

_**"Aww, a happy moment between the newlyweds."**_ Josh said sarcastically.

"Josh, why the hell are you here?" Melinda repeated, more angrily this time.

_**"I need to talk to you Melinda."**_ He looked at her, smiling, which made Melinda feel sick inside. _**"Alone,"**_ he added.

"Josh, there is no way in the world that you're going to talk to her at all, let alone just the two of you." Jim said firmly.

He was about to close the door but Josh caught it, taking a few steps closer to them. _**"Look, I just want to talk I swear,"**_ he said.

"Josh, you made her life a living hell, just get out of here before I do something I know I won't regret." Jim said in a threatening tone, which made Josh back off a little bit and he stepped back into the doorframe.

_**"Chill man. Hey, and before she met you, that 'living hell' didn't seem so bad, did it Melinda?"**_ he asked.

Melinda wasn't even looking at Josh, her face was buried in Jim's chest and she was trying to make sense of all the thoughts in her head.

"Josh, don't even say her name." Jim said.

_**"Jim, you stole the one thing that was going good in my life, shouldn't I get a chance to just talk to her?"** _

"No, no you shouldn't. Melinda isn't going anywhere near you."

_**"Jim, is it really fair of you to be telling her what to do already? This early in the marriage?"**_ he asked.

"God, you're unbelievable. I am not telling her what to do. Mel, what do you want to do?" he asked Melinda softly who still had not moved.

"I just want all of this to stop. I want Josh to leave and to never come near me again…" Melinda whimpered, never once lifting her head from Jim's chest.

Jim could tell Melinda was going to cry and he didn't want that. "Josh, you heard her. Leave, NOW!" he said loudly.

_**"Alright, but you both know that you can't keep me away for long. Oh, believe me, I'll find a way to get to her…"**_ Josh smiled at them, then turned around and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Is he gone?" Melinda asked Jim quietly.

Jim pushed the door shut from where he stood; his arms wrapped around Melinda and said "He's gone Mel. It's okay…are you going to be okay?"

Melinda lifted her head and nodded. I think I might go and lay down for a while though…can you come with me?"

Jim nodded. "Of course Mel,"

Melinda took Jim's hand and they went into the bedroom. They sat on the bed and then Melinda said "Why would he come here? I mean what does he want from me?"

"I have no idea, but you're going to have to be really careful Mel, you know what he's capable of, especially when his mind is set on something."

"I know, it's just…why can't things just go right for us? I mean, we just got married, and we were happy. Then, he just shows up here and ruins everything."

"Mel, he didn't ruin everything okay?"

Melinda nodded. "It's my fault isn't it? He always knows where to find me…"

"Mel, how could you say that? Of course it's not your fault Babe. Do you want to go back home?" she shook her head.

"No, it doesn't matter where we go, you and I both know that he can and he will follow us." Melinda sighed.

"Mel, we'll figure something out, okay, don't worry about it." He said, comfortingly kissing the side of her head.

"I can't not worry Jim. There's too many bad memories are coming back."

"Mel, I promise, I won't let him hurt you, I swear."

Melinda nodded. "I know, but-" Melinda was interrupted by Jim pulling her into a tight hug. She quickly hugged him back, not letting go for quite some time.

For the rest of that day, Melinda and Jim barely left their room the entire day, and when they did, Jim kept a watchful eye over Melinda, never letting out of his site.

* * *

A few more days passed and neither Melinda nor Jim had seen Josh since the first day that he had come to their room. The thought of Josh had somewhat slipped from both their minds by the end of that week and they had gotten back to just enjoying their time together.

"Okay, is the air conditioning broken?" Melinda asked as she walked into the apartment in her running clothes-having just come back from a run in the blazing heat of Mexico.

"I think so. I got up after you'd already left and it was really hot. I went down and talked to the hotel repairman and he said he'd be up in half an hour." Jim walked to the door and gave Melinda a kiss.

"I think it's hotter than it is outside!" Melinda said, walking into the room.

"Let's hope he can fix it. He said that if we wanted to leave we could, he has keys to all the rooms."

"Oh thank goodness. Can we please go and find somewhere cooler because I think my sweat has sweat." Melinda pouted. She took the elastic off of her wrist and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"That's a lovely thought." Jim laughed.

"Sorry," Melinda laughed with him. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to shower quick before we go." Melinda said, beginning to walk into the bedroom.

"Define 'quick'." Jim said. "Just so I know whether it's worth just staying and waiting for the repair guy."

"Well…it may not be that quick…give me like twenty minutes…" she said.

"Yeah, see, that's what I though…not so quick."

"Hey! I'll try…" Melinda whacked him with the towel she was holding.

"Hurry up before I leave without you…" Jim teased.

"I'm going, I'm going…" Melinda called as she ran into the bathroom quickly.

Jim chuckled lightly as she ran past him.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32: Time is Ticking

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plot line. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's chapter 32 :D Thanks for reviewing as always :D  
**

_**Chapter Thirty Two-Time is Ticking**_

"You almost done in there babe?" Jim knocked on the bedroom door as he spoke.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Melinda said quickly from inside the room. Melinda emerged from the room moments later in a white and coral beach dress.

"Seeking approval?" Jim asked.

"Maybe…" Melinda replied in a teasing tone. "Let's go!" Melinda said, taking Jim's hand and pulling him.

"Think you can pull me?" Jim asked, amused at Melinda's sudden hurry.

Melinda made a good but failed attempt. "Ugh, no. you're too strong…now let's go!" she said.

"Alright, come on." Jim said, reaching out to take her hand.

Melinda grasped onto his hand happily and interlaced their fingers together. Melinda stretched up to get as close to Jim's height as she could and then placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him."I love you." She murmured quietly as they pulled away from each other. She kissed his cheek.

"Aww, I love you too sweetheart." Jim said to her, kissing her forehead.

Melinda smiled and then took his hand once again. "Just let me get my shoes," she said, stopping by the door to slip her feet into a pair of white flip-flops.

"Anything else at all before we go?" Jim asked, not wanting to have to come back in several minutes to retrieve something forgotten.

"Nope." Melinda said, smiling.

Jim loved seeing her so happy. He was glad that she wasn't thinking about Josh constantly and worrying about anything.

Once they got outside, Jim asked "So what exactly do you want to do?"

Melinda thought for a moment. "Oh! I know! Let's rent a boat and just go out on the water." She suggested.

"Sounds good," Jim nodded.

While Jim went to go and rent the boat, Melinda stayed off to the side, under a tree in the shade to avoid the heat. She felt someone come and sit down next to her and she looked over.

"Melinda listen…" Josh said slowly.

Melinda quickly stood up. "Listen to what Josh?" Melinda said in a hushed tone to avoid catching Jim's attention.

"I just need you to listen to me okay? Can we walk? I swear, I just want to talk to you." He said.

Melinda sighed. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Jim; he was busy talking to someone.

Melinda bit her lip.

"Melinda come on," Josh pleaded.

Melinda turned back to him and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that only a few years before she had looked into and trusted…trusted and believed in.

"Okay, but let's go this way so Jim won't see…he'll kill you if he sees us talking. I promised him that I wouldn't."

They walked behind a building and then Josh spoke.

"Melinda, do you ever think about me? I know that I think about you day in and day out…please, can you give me another chance? A chance to show you that I really am sorry, that I really do love you?" he pleaded.

"Josh…I'm married…to a man that I love more than I ever thought was possible. I don't think about you, I have no reason to. And while you may love me, I'm sorry, I can't return the feeling. I've been in the same position that you're in, but it was with you. When you and I were together, I tried to love you but you took everything that I gave you and you crushed it and shredded it. I tried to make it work-I really tried. But, you just couldn't seem to get it through your head that maybe I really did care about you. Josh, you lost your chance with me…what we had, that wasn't a relationship. After every single time that we broke up, you always came back to me and said that you loved me…and I always took you back, God I was so stupid." Melinda laughed bitterly.

"Melinda…" Josh began, but she cut him off.

"No. Josh, even when I tried to make it clear that we were over, you kept pushing. You went to every length imaginable to get me back and when you finally did, you didn't try to fix your mistakes from the past, you just added to them. Josh, I'm not something that you can just drop off and pick up whenever the hell you feel like it. I'm married, married and happy. I love Jim so much…I could never do anything to hurt him. I know that I don't deserve him but honestly, I don't ever want to think about what you and I had." Melinda closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked at Josh.

"Melinda, please, I'm begging you. Jim won't have to know…we could be together and he would have no idea…that way you won't hurt him." Josh suggested.

"Josh, what do you not understand about the word no? Honestly, I would never even think of going back to you…there's no chance. I gave you too many chances. I would never cheat on Jim…why would you even think that?" Melinda said, now raising her voice a little.

Jim had finished renting the boat and was looking for Melinda. He heard the sound of her voice and followed it. He went to the side of a building where he thought he heard Melinda's voice coming from and he saw her talking to Josh. He said nothing, just stood there silently, watching them talk.

"I'm sorry, for everything…" Jim heard Josh say to Melinda.

Melinda nodded, thinking that Josh was being sincere and that he was truly sorry.

Jim felt something tug at his chest when Josh reached out and hugged Melinda and she hugged him back.

Josh went one way and Melinda stayed there standing for a bit.

Neither Jim nor Melinda saw Josh go over to the man that Jim was previously talking to.

"Uh, listen buddy, that guy that was just here, what boat did he rent? He's a buddy of mine and I want to surprise him with something."

The man at the counter gave Josh the information and Josh went aboard the boat and pulled something out of his jacket, placing it on the boat underneath something, so it wouldn't be seen. Josh thought that Jim was the only one that was going on the boat; he didn't know that Melinda would also be on this boat as well.

During this time, Melinda had finally moved from where her and Josh had been talking and right away, she caught sight of Jim, standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, not looking happy at all.

Melinda bit her lip as she so often did when she knew Jim was upset with her.

"Jim…" Melinda began.

Jim said nothing, he remained silent.

"Jim I know that you're probably upset, but we were just talking, I swear…" Melinda said.

Jim sighed. "I know that Mel, I know that you would never do anything else." He said, not in an angry tone, but he did seem a bit hurt. "

Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" Melinda asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Of course I'm not mad Mel, you didn't do anything wrong. Just, why would you talk to him Melinda, he could have hurt you."

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that he wasn't angry with her. "But he didn't hurt me, I'm fine, see, no bumps, no bruises," Melinda assured him. "He just wanted to talk; I wouldn't have gone with him if I thought that he would hurt me at all."

Melinda slowly stepped closer to Jim and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Jim wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. They swayed back and forth a little bit as they hugged. Melinda held onto him for quite a while, soaking up the hug, not wanting to let go. Jim stroked her back gently before they pulled out of the hug.

"Do you still want to go on the boat or what do you want to do?" Jim asked her softly.

"Let's go on the boat, there's no reason to waste a perfectly beautiful day," Melinda said and Jim agreed.

"Okay, the boat's over here." Jim said as he took Melinda's hand, squeezing it tightly.

They got onto the boat and then Melinda asked "Sweetie, do you know what you're doing?"

"Kind of. I haven't used a sailboat in a long time. I used to use my parent's boat up at their cabin in the summer but that was years ago." He said, doing some type of boat-maneuver thing which Melinda had no idea what he was doing, and the boat began moving.

"Oh." Melinda said. "Well that's comforting." She joked.

"Hey, I'm trying." He said, smiling. "See, I know what I'm doing…"

"I trust you…" Melinda said.

Jim laughed at the nervousness in her voice.

Melinda was already seated on the ground of the boat.

"You want to steer?" Jim asked.

"No…I'm okay…" Melinda said, a bit nervously. "

Oh come on. Come over here…" Jim reached out to her, offering her his hand.

Melinda took his hand and stood up. She went over to where Jim was standing and then said "I don't know what to do."

"I'll show you." He offered. Jim moved away from where he was standing.

"Here, come and stand in front of me." Melinda did as Jim said then he took Melinda's hands and put them on the rope in front of them.

He placed his hands over top of Melinda's. "Okay, now pull." He said. Melinda did and the boat turned.

"I did it!" Melinda said happily.

Jim showed Melinda a few more boat maneuvers and then got her to steer it by herself.

Jim went over to Melinda and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked, rather breathlessly.

"Well you're my favourite student. Don't tell the others." He teased her.

"Others?" she asked.

Jim winked at her.

"Oh, I see. So are there any other benefits of being your favourite student?" Melinda asked.

"Oh of course," he said and then began to tickle her.

Melinda squealed with laughter as she tried to push him away.

He finally ceased and pulled her close to him.

"That is _not_ a benefit!" she laughed, smacking his arm.

"Fine then, maybe you're not my favourite student anymore."

"Okay, if that's how it is between us. I'm sure I can find someone else. There's plenty of hot shirtless guys on the beach." She said, knowing that she had just made him extremely jealous.

She walked out of his arms and went to go and stand near the edge of the boat. "See, right there." Melinda said pointing. "That guy is damn gorgeous."

Melinda stifled back a laugh as she heard him say "That is not even close to being funny." He came up behind her.

"What about _this_ guy?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Hmmm…well, you're alright…just, those guys on the beach are shirtless and, well, you aren't." Melinda raised an eyebrow at him.

Jim quickly discarded his t-shirt. "Now?" he asked.

Melinda pretended to think about it and looked him up and down a few times. "I guess I can settle for you." She said.

"You're so in trouble." He said, grabbing her up around the waist and turning her to face him. He kissed her again.

"Wow, if this is being in trouble to you then please continue." She said.

Jim laughed. He kissed her neck gently, still holding her against him, her back was now against him now.

It was quiet and Melinda leaned back against Jim's chest and sighed. "Baby?" Melinda said, getting Jim's attention.

"Hmmm?" Jim replied. "What is it?"

"Do you hear something?" she asked.

Jim said nothing for a moment and listened. He did hear something.

"What is that?" she asked.

"No idea. I'll check." Jim looked around the boat for a few minutes, then he found something that caused his eyes to widen.

There, sitting in front of Jim was a bomb that was set to explode in twenty seconds. Jim wasted no time.

He ran back over to Melinda.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Mel, jump!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Mel, just jump! I'll explain later….just go!" he said.

"Jim what---" Melinda never finished her sentence, and she never got the chance to jump, and the same with Jim because there was a huge explosion from the boat there were pieces of the boat going everywhere, after the explosion, nothing was heard except the panicking screams of people on the beach and in the water.

**I love cliff hangers :P I'll try to update soon though :)**

**lots of love **

**xoxoxo**

**Clara  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Married Twice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plot line. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Here's chapter 33 :) Don't hate me too much lol  
**

**_Chapter Thirty Three-Married Twice  
_**  
The waves of the beach lapped against the shoreline. It was late at night and the beach was quiet and no one was around except for the one man who lay unconscious on the shoreline. He began to stir.

"God, my head hurts," Jim thought as he finally awoke from his unconscious state.

He didn't try to get up or open his eyes yet because he was trying to make sense of his thoughts. He shook his head.

He finally turned onto his back and opened his eyes. He instantly looked down when he felt the water from the waves splashing his legs. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself.

Then, instantly, all of the memories of what had happened -Josh, the boat, him and Melinda on the boat, the boat exploding, everything going black...-came back to him.

"Oh my God Mel!" Jim quickly stood up.

He looked around at his surroundings to see if he could possibly catch sight of Melinda. Nothing.

"Damn it."

"Mel? Mel?" he called out her names several times, and to no avail.

Jim shook his head, clearing his head and calming himself down.

Jim wasn't really sure what to do about the situation but he decided to go into the hotel to see if maybe Melinda was there. Jim quickly ran up to their room, ignoring the looks from people at his drenched and ripped attire. "Mel?" Jim called out, knocking on the door.

Jim didn't have a key to the room. "Crap." he muttered to himself.

Jim quickly found one of the hotel cleaning ladies and got her to open the door. Once he got inside he called out Melinda's name again.

"Mel? Babe? Honey are you here?" He got no response and that got him even more worried. _Maybe she's in the hospital...._ Jim prayed.

Jim quickly went into the bedroom and changed his clothes. _Okay, if she's in the hospital, it would be a close one._ Jim once again left the room and went down to the lobby. He approached the receptionist and asked urgently

"Excuse me, where's the nearest hospital?" The person gave him the directions and then Jim thanked them as he ran out the door.

He got into a cab and gave them the directions. They reached the hospital in a matter of minutes and then Jim got out of the cab and ran into the doors of the hospital.

He went up to the receptionist of the hospital at the main entrance and said "I need to see if my wife is here, it's very important." Jim spoke quickly, urgency obvious in his voice.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Melinda Clancy."

"Uhh, sorry, no Melinda Clancy here. There is a Melinda though, under a different name though. Melinda Anderson." the girl said, looking at the computer screen. "Some guy brought her in with the paramedics."

"Anderson?" Jim said out loud. Why did that name sound familiar? "Okay, what's the room number?" he asked.

"Uh, well first we need proof of you knowing the patient, it's precaution, sorry."

"I don't have anything on me....damn it." Jim reached into his pocket, relieved to find that his wallet was in this pair of pants.

"Did you see Melinda when she came in?" Jim asked her.

"Yup. I got a good look at her why?"

"Was this her?" Jim asked, pulling out a picture of Melinda that he had in his wallet.

"Yup, that's definitely her."

"Okay, well, is this enough for proof that I know her?" Jim asked, pulling out another picture of him and Melinda on their wedding day.

"Sure, go ahead. You seem like an honest person." she said.

"Thanks." Jim said.

"She's in room 234." the girl said.

"Thanks again." Jim called over his shoulder as he ran to the elevator. He got onto the second floor quickly. He found Melinda's voice but he didn't enter right away because he heard a familiar voice from inside.

"You need anything?" he heard Josh ask.

"Nope." Jim heard Melinda respond in a weak, frail voice.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." he said, then began to walk out of the room.

Jim hid behind the door in another empty room until he was gone. Jim then entered Melinda's hospital room quickly.

"Mel!" He ran over to her quickly and hugged her tightly. He kissed her all over her face gently, and then kissed her lips deeply. "God babe, I thought something happened to you." Jim felt Melinda resisting his hug so he let go of her and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over, moving her hair from her face and kissing her forehead. "Um, I'm fine, but why do you keep kissing me?" she asked, thoroughly confused. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Are you alright? What did the doctors say Mel?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Mel..." Jim began confused.

"And why do you keep calling me Mel?" Melinda asked frantically.

This was when a doctor walked in. "Hello Melinda, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but who is this?" she asked, pointing towards Jim.

"I'm not too sure." the doctor said.

And then he turned to Jim. "Who are you?" he asked.

The doctor walked over to the side of the room and away from Melinda's hearing range.

"I'm Jim, her husband." Jim explained.

"Her husband? But that's impossible." The doctor said, confounded.

"How is it impossible?" Jim asked.

"Because her husband was the man who brought her in here."

"Who was that?" Jim asked.

"Josh Anderson." The doctor answered.

The realisation hit Jim square in the face.

Josh had thought that Jim was dead most likely. He had brought Melinda in saying that he was her husband. Jim looked down at his left hand; his ring was still miraculously on his finger.

"The man who said that he was her husband was lying. He's not her husband. He's her insane ex-boyfriend who tried to kill us and he almost succeeded. He was the one who put that bomb on the boat and he's been terrible to Melinda. He's abused her and almost forced her to marry him." Jim said.

"I have absolutely no idea which of you two to believe, but your story does seem a bit extreme..." The doctor said.

"I swear, I'm not lying. And one more thing, why doesn't Mel remember me?" Jim asked.

"Well as I explained to Josh, the impact from the explosion caused many pieces of the boat to hit Melinda, we found much evidence of that on her head, and it had pieces of wood in it and slivers from the wood. We're guessing that she was hit with something and it's caused her to lose her memory. She had no recollection of Mr. Anderson either."

"So what am I going to do?"

"I think that if you really are her husband which I, no offence, doubt because your story is a bit crazy, spend time with Melinda and try to get her to remember, that's all." he said.

Jim sighed, yes, his story was crazy, but it was true.

There was no way that he was going to let Melinda get hurt by Josh again.

"Look, here I'll show you that I'm her husband." Jim said.

He took out his picture of him and Melinda on their wedding day and showed it to the doctor.

"Wait, what did you say your name was?" the doctor asked.

"Jim, Jim Clancy. Why?" he asked.

"Because, Josh told me something about Melinda's ex-husband Jim." the doctor said slowly, giving Jim a suspicious look.

_Honestly, how could Josh go to extremes like this?_

"Here I'll try again." Jim said, getting frustrated.

"Melinda?" Jim said gently, now walking over to Melinda's bedside.

"Yes?" Melinda asked.

"Can I see your left hand for a second?" Jim asked softly.

Melinda gave him a confused look but obliged, putting her hand in his.

Jim gently took off Melinda's engagement and wedding ring.

"One second." Jim said.

"Here, look. I'll show you that I'm not lying." Jim said, giving the doctor Melinda's rings along with his own.

"See, her and my rings match." Jim said.

"Many wedding rings are similar." The doctor said, still not believing him.

_What is this guy's problem, why won't he believe me?_ Jim thought to himself.

Jim sighed agitatedly.

He picked up Melinda's engagement ring and held it up.

"Read the inscription." he said.

"_Together Forever Mel, Jim."_ The doctor read from the engagement ring.

"And read my wedding ring and hers." Jim said.

The doctor read Jim's. "_Love you_ _always and forever Jim, Melinda._"

Then he read Melinda's wedding ring "_My heart is yours forever Melinda sweetheart xoxo Jim_."

"Believe me now?" Jim asked.

"I don't know what to think." the doctor said. "I'll be back in a minute, stay here with her." the doctor said.

Jim nodded and took the rings back and then went back to where Melinda was on the bed.

"Do you want to wear these?" Jim asked lovingly, not wanting to force her to do anything, and he didn't know what to say to her because he didn't want to confuse her.

"That Josh guy isn't my husband is he?" Melinda asked.

"Why do you say that?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Well, he didn't really seem to care about me nearly as much as you do, he wasn't all frantic and excited to see me when I woke up...he really seemed like he was lying the entire time, and well, the rings on my finger." she explained.

"Oh, and yeah, I'll take the rings back, if that's okay." Melinda said, a bit shyly.

"Here," Jim said, gently taking her left hand and placing the rings on her hand slowly. He brought her hand to his lips, kissed it, and then let go of it.

"I'll let you get some rest." Jim said, assuming that Melinda didn't want to be with some stranger at the moment.

As he got up to leave, Melinda grabbed his hand as he did.

"Don't go!" she said quickly.

Jim became surprised at her sudden outburst. "What?" he asked.

"I don't really want to be alone right now and the other guy went away so will you please stay with me?" She asked.

Jim felt a sudden burst of happiness inside of him and then smiled at Melinda.

"Of course I'll stay." he said. He sat down on a chair that was next to the bed.

"So, we're married?" she asked.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, anything you want to know?"

"Not right now, I'm really really tired." Melinda said.

"Alright, goodnight Mel." he said.

Jim smoothed her hair back from her face and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. "Please remember me Mel." Jim whispered, kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Lol, well let me know why you think. Don't kill me! XD **

**Love you guys, xxxx**

**Clara :0)  
**


	34. Chapter 34: What a Tangled Web

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plot line. **_

_**Authors Note: This story does not follow the storyline of the show, just in case you got confused.  
**_

_**Author's Note 2: This is a new story that I wrote.** **I will still be posting for my other stories as well. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Chapter 34-What a Tangled Web Love Weaves**

Jim awoke slowly, the soft lights of the hospital shining into his eyes as he made eye contact with them. He shook his head slightly as he came to. His attention then turned to Melinda, who was sleeping on the bed. _She looks so fragile._ Jim thought as he looked at her small and slightly battered form lying in the bed. Jim stood up to stretch and then felt his stomach growl with hunger. _I don't want to leave her…_Jim thought.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Good morning Mr. Clancy. I just came in to let you know that we need to do run some tests on Melinda before we can determine her state of wellness. Do you mind waking her up?" he asked Jim.

Jim nodded and then sat on the edge of the bed. He gently smoothed back her hair and gently called her name. "Melinda, Mel, wake up…"

Melinda slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Jim above her. Jim helped her to sit up. "Hey," she said a bit shyly.

Jim gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, listen Melinda; the doctor is going to run some tests to see how you're doing okay?"

Melinda nodded. "Okay, that's fine." She said.

Since the doctor was here, Jim felt that it was okay if went to go and eat something. "Mel, I'll be right back okay, I'm just going to get something to eat."

Melinda nodded and then smiled at him as he left.

Jim was walking back to Melinda's room, his hungry stomach satisfied for the time being. Suddenly, Jim caught sight of Josh walking in the hospital halls. Jim angrily went over to him and then turned him around to face him.

"What the hell man?" Josh asked as Jim turned him.

"Josh, I honestly don't know why I'm not punching you in the face right now, and I'll probably regret not doing it later, but I need to talk to you. What the hell are you trying to do to Melinda?" Jim asked.

"What do you mean Jim? I would never do anything to hurt Melinda, especially being that she's my wife."

"Josh, I swear, don't do this or I'm sure that I'll do something I'll regret."

"Ooh, Jim, I'm so scared. You honestly think that I'm afraid of you? Jim, before Melinda knew you, we were happy. And now that she has no memory of anything whatsoever, I intend to start over again with her."

"Josh, just leave us alone. We're married. We're happy. You had your chances with her and you screwed them all up. It's not like you just get a do over now that she's in a state where she doesn't know what to do or who to believe."

"Oh Jim, you're so innocent. I'll have Melinda for myself, you just wait. I have my ways of getting what I want and of making things happen." He said as Melinda's doctor came out of Melinda's room and went up to both of them.

"Alright, well, I need to speak to both of you individually." He said as he approached them. "Josh, I'll speak with you first, and Jim, can you please go and sit with Melinda?"

"Sure, let's talk." Josh replied.

"I'll go sit with her," Jim said, and walked into her hospital room.

Melinda was sitting up in the bed, leaning back against the wall. "Hey," she said softly when she saw Jim enter the room.

Jim smiled brightly at her. "Hey, did you already eat anything?"

Melinda shook her head. "Not hungry. I just want to know what's going on…there's just so much to take in."

Jim nodded his head in understanding. "Well when I talk to the doctor I'll ask him to straighten stuff up a bit and I'll ask him what's going to happen alright? Don't you worry about it okay, you've got enough to take on right now." Jim replied sweetly.

"Thanks." She said, not sure what to really say to Jim.

"Still, you should eat something." Jim said gently.

Melinda sighed. "I guess I'm a little hungry." She admitted.

"Want me to get someone to bring you food?"

"It's alright; I'll just push the 'nurse call' button. You're already doing too much for me and at the moment, I don't even really know you." Melinda said.

Jim smiled. The nurse came in and then left to go and get Melinda food. Josh came in as she was exiting, followed by the doctor. "Jim, can I speak with you please?" he asked.

"Sure, be right there." He said. "I'll be right back." Jim said to Melinda.

She nodded, finding comfort in the way that he spoke to her.

Josh gave Jim an evil smirk as he exited the room with the doctor. _–What the hell was that about? -_ Jim wondered as he followed the doctor into his office.

"Now Jim, we've found that surprisingly, because of the severity of what she's been through, she has very minimal injuries. Minor bruises here and there, as well as a few scratches. We're not sure how long it will take to get her memory back, but in the right conditions, she should recover. She also needs to be kept under watch for at least a week and we recommend that she goes straight home after being discharged from the hospital today." The doctor explained.

"That won't be a problem. I'll take care of her" Jim said.

"Well Jim, that's where things don't work." He said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You see Jim, you say that you are Melinda's husband, but according to every single one of her records, she's listed as Josh's wife…not yours."

"Are you serious? So what does that mean?" Jim asked, slowly beginning to understand Josh's little look back in Melinda's hospital room.

"That means that no matter what story you have, we have to let Josh take Melinda home. Nowhere is it listed that you two are married. It shows that you and Melinda got a divorce, as Josh said earlier." He explained.

Jim ran a hand through his tousled hair in frustration. _–What the hell is wrong with Josh…how the hell did he manage to do all of that?-_

"But don't my records say that Melinda and I are married?" Jim asked in hope that something would happen to turn this around.

"No, as Melinda's records state, yours are the same. The two of you divorced a year ago. Now I'm sorry Mr. Clancy, but this is not the way to get your ex-wife back. Playing mind games with her right now, especially in her state is not going to help her mental recovery. So, since you are not her husband as you indicated to me that you were, we're going to need you to leave."

Jim felt as though he'd just taken a blow to the face. He felt like someone had just reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. He'd have to figure out what to do when he got back home because Josh was not going to let him see Melinda. "Can I at least say goodbye to Melinda?" he asked while trying to figure out what to do about this.

"I guess I can't stop you." The doctor replied in a cold tone.

­_-What am I going to do now?­_­- Jim walked out of the doctor's office and slowly walked into Melinda's hospital room, his head spinning in circles with so many thoughts and problems racing through his head. When Jim entered the room, Josh stood up and walked over to him.

"So Jim, did you hear of the arrangements?" he asked casually.

"Josh, don't even try to act normal about this. I know that you changed all of Mel's forms and things to say that she was your wife. How the hell could you do this? You're insane!" Jim said angrily.

"Jim, I don't know what you're talking about." Josh replied with a smug look on his face. "And I think that you should leave now. I would like to be with my wife…_alone._"

"You sick bastard. Josh, what is Melinda going to gain from this? When she remembers everything, she's going to know what really happened. Don't do this." Jim said.

"Jim, you should leave now if you know what's good for you."

This entire time, Melinda sat in the bed, watching them argue back and forth, saying nothing.

"Melinda's going home with me Jim, she belongs to me and there's nothing that you can do about it." Josh said.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't _belong_ to you and shouldn't I get a say in any of this?" Melinda asked quickly, coming to her own defense.

Both men turned their attention to Melinda.

"Oh, of course," Josh said quickly, not wanting to upset Melinda. "You're my wife; remember what I told you while he was gone? You said you believed me." He reminded her.

At this moment, Jim turned his attention from Melinda and back to Josh. "_What_ did you tell her about me?!" Jim lashed out at Josh.

"Jim, calm down, no need to get excited over the truth." Josh said calmly, too calmly for Jim.

Jim turned once again to Melinda. "Melinda, what did he tell you?"

"I told her that--" Josh got cut off by Melinda.

"I can speak for myself." She said. "He told me that…that you're my ex-husband and that-that you're the reason that I'm in the hospital. And that when we were together that you abused me…" Melinda spoke slowly.

Jim's face immediately changed to a hurt expression. Jim quickly went over to Melinda. "Mel, I would never do that to you. Apart from the ex-husband part, all of those things are things that Josh did to you. I would never hurt you, I swear on my life. You're the most important thing in the world to me, please; you can't tell me that you actually believe what he told you?"

Melinda was about to speak but was interrupted by Josh beginning to clap. "Wow Jim, I applaud you. That was a great performance, care to give us another one?" he said.

Melinda ignored Josh's side comment. "It all seems to make sense. I mean, we used to be together and I left you because you hurt me. You wanted me back and then you intended to kill Josh so that you could have me back…I mean, it's sick but it fits together." She said.

Jim sighed. "Mel, it makes sense because it's all true, you've just got the wrong person." Jim tried to convince her.

"I want you to leave now." She said in a hard tone.

Jim realized that at this time, there was nothing that he could do to. He leaned over and said "Okay, well Mel, I'm going to go because all I want is to make you happy." "_I'll come and talk to you later,_" Jim whispered into her ear. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then pulled away.

Jim walked out of the room and Melinda sat there on the bed with something in deep deep down inside of her telling her that Jim was telling her the truth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys, please leave some comment love, I love reading your opinions :) Thanks **

**xoxo**

**Clara**ღღღღღ


	35. Chapter 35: Getting Closer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plot line. **_

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm doing summer school and it's really time consuming, so I apoligise. And for the first 3 weeks of August, I'm going to be in Portugal and I dont have internet there so I might not be able to post unless I can manage to somehow get internet :P**** So enjoy this chapter :D Thanks to all again for reviewing, you guys are awesome and make me want to keep writing, so thanks :D**

_**Chapter 35-Getting Closer**_

_'What am I gonna do?' _Jim sat on the bed in the hotel room, wracking his brain, trying to think of a solution to this whole mess. '_I can't just sit around and wait for something to happen.'_ Jim kept trying to think of things that he could do to somehow help the situation, but nothing came. '_Maybe if I just talk to her, maybe then I can get her to at least hear me out.'_ Jim stood up and then grabbed his jacket that was lying on a nearby chair. If he was going to see her, it had to be fast. It was already the next day and Jim knew that Melinda would be out of the hospital today and that Josh probably already had their flight booked.

Jim quickly got out of the building and hailed a cab and took it to the hospital. He ran past the front desk and straight to the elevator, ignoring the yelling behind him from the angry and confused hospital staff. He went straight to Melinda's hospital room and he got there to find a nurse in the room, with no Melinda…at all. "Where's Melinda?" he asked, out of breath from running around the hospital.

"You mean the lady that was in here before? She left a few hours ago with her husband." The nurse replied.

_Husband._ The word made Jim's stomach churn. _'Damn it Josh, where the hell did you take her?'_ Jim thought. "Do you know where they went?" Jim was desperate. He loved Melinda, and he knew that she felt the same…she had to, even though she didn't know him, her feelings must be there…weren't they?

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry, I wish I could help you. Although I did hear them talk quite a bit about flying back to America. I think I heard something about a flight at nine p.m., but I'm not sure when." The nurse looked sincere, apologetic.

'It would have to be today…Josh wouldn't take chances with anything. _He'd get Melinda out of here as soon as possible.' _Jim speculated quickly. He looked back at the nurse. "Did they say anything else?"

"I was really trying to not listen in, but they were making that kind of difficult. They were yelling at each other the entire time that she was here. Well, actually he was yelling, she just looked frustrated and was crying." The nurse replied.

Jim looked at his watch. It was eleven p.m. '_Crap,' _Jim thought. He ran out to the elevator, leaving a confused nurse behind. Even if the flight had been at one, Jim still had a bit of hope left. She had to be there…she just had to be.

As Jim ran, he realized that he had no idea which airport they had gone to. He quickly hailed another cab and instructed the driver to go to the nearest airport. The driver pulled up next to it and Jim rushed out of the cab and through the big front doors of the airport.

_'Damn, I have to get past security…crap.'_ Jim realized that he could not just run through the airport. He quickly bought a ticket for the cheapest flight and ran through the airport looking for Melinda, any chance that she might be there.

That was when Jim saw her. She was sitting down in a waiting chair, looking confused, miserable, and helpless. Josh was nowhere in sight. Melinda sat alone, cleaning her quickly falling tears with a tissue. Jim felt suddenly greatly upset seeing her crying. He ran over to her quickly. "Mel!" he said, making her look up.

"Jim?" Melinda questioned, confused. Melinda wiped her tears away quickly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same. I thought your flight was at nine."

"It…wait, how did you know that?" she asked.

"That's not important right now. Where's Josh?" Jim asked quickly.

"You don't need to worry, he's not here." She said.

"Where is he?" Jim asked, sitting next to her on the empty chair to her right.

"Gone…on the plane."

"Then…why are you here, alone?" Jim asked softly, gently running his hand over her hair over and over again slowly in a bid to soothe her.

"Josh and I got into a fight. This morning I woke up and then we started talking. I said something about maybe going to talk to you again…just to maybe help me clear some things up. Then he got really mad and started yelling. He kept saying something about me not trusting him and that I was stupid for wanting to go and see you. Then he left until almost one. Then he came to get me, and looked all apologetic. He signed me out of the hospital and then he drove to this airport. On the drive, I kept trying to talk, but he told me to shut up and said that I was distracting him while driving so then I didn't say anything. I said nothing the entire time through the airport. He got us the tickets and then we came in here to wait. Then I finally said something. I told him that I wasn't going anywhere with him until I talked to you and then he got really angry. He said that until I could decide what I wanted, then he didn't want to be with me and he just kept on yelling things about me not being able to trust him and other things I don't even want to remember right now. Then when they made the call to board the plane-which I didn't know was for our plane because he'd never told me which one was ours,-he said that he'd be right back and then I saw him get in line to board the plane." Melinda began to cry hysterically again. She broke down and didn't resist when Jim pulled her into his arms. She just leaned into him and let herself cry.

"So, he just left you here alone? God, I swear, if I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him. Melinda, you don't remember anything, how could he be that much of an idiot! He went through all of this to be with you and in your state, he just leaves you..." Jim held her tightly and gently pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm so confused…I don't know what to do." Melinda had stopped crying hysterically and her crying had turned to quiet sobs, she was calming down, but Jim still held onto her.

"What do you want to do?" Jim asked softly, wanting to give her the option.

"I don't know. I just want to remember…" she said quietly, her crying now completely diminished.

Jim rubbed her back softly. "Okay, well how do you feel about this, you can come back with me to my hotel room, have a shower and relax and tomorrow you can figure out what you're going to do." Jim was unsure if she was going to decline his offer.

Melinda nodded slowly, and smiled at Jim a little. "Okay, that sounds good." She replied.

Jim, who was very surprised, stood up and held out his hand to Melinda. Melinda took it and stood up, staring into Jim's eyes.

They got out of the airport quickly and went to the hotel room which they had once previously shared. Jim unlocked the door and let Melinda in first.

Melinda stepped into the room and followed Jim into the bedroom. "There's clothes in that dresser," Jim explained.

Melinda walked over to where Jim had told her and was surprised to find a bunch of female clothes in every drawer. "Do you have a girl staying here or something?" Melinda asked confused.

"Uh, no. It's your clothes…we were on our honeymoon…when you lost your memory because of Josh." Jim looked away sadly.

"Oh," was all Melinda said. Not sure of what else to do, Melinda grabbed a bunch of clothes that she found in the drawer and went into the bathroom.

Jim sighed, not sure of how to handle this situation. This was his chance, but he didn't know what to do.

Melinda walked out of the bathroom half an hour later in a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top, she padded barefoot back to the bedroom where Jim was sitting on the bed holding something in his hands and looking at it, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. He didn't hear Melinda come back from the bathroom, so he didn't see her approach the bed.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked, wondering what was wrong.

Jim suddenly looked up with a start, quickly wiping away the stray tears in his eyes and putting what was in his hands to the side. "I'm fine," he said quickly. Melinda sat down next to him on the bed and looked at him.

"You don't look fine," she said quietly. She could tell that Jim didn't want her to know that he'd been about to cry, so she changed the subject. "What were you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, uh nothing." Jim said.

"Can I see, please?" Melinda asked, reaching over to where Jim had put the camera that he had been holding in his hands.

"It's nothing," Jim said, moving the camera again.

"Please?" Melinda asked in her voice that she'd always used to use when she wanted something from Jim. And Jim couldn't help but give in. Melinda reached out for it again.

Jim sighed. He couldn't say no to her, he just couldn't. He handed Melinda the camera and turned it on. He went to the pictures that were already taken.

"Here's what I was looking at." He explained.

"A picture of a flower?" Melinda asked confused.

"No, keep going through the pictures, I didn't take that one." He smiled

Melinda pushed the next button on the camera and flipped through the pictures, slowly, taking in a long time to look at each one carefully. Suddenly Melinda laughed softly, catching Jim's attention. Jim wasn't looking at the pictures, it hurt him a bit too much.

"What?" he asked.

"When was this taken?" Melinda asked, pointing at the picture on the screen.

"When we were on the plane," Jim looked at the picture and smiled. Jim looked at the picture of him and Melinda on the plane. Melinda had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing his cheek, and Jim was pretending to cringe at the kiss.

He wasn't sure if Melinda believed him or not, but he still had hope that she would and it made him happy that she wanted to look at the pictures of the two of them together.

Melinda laughed softly again at the picture once again, before going through a couple more of them together. Then she stopped at one of her and Jim on the beach on their first day here. Melinda was on her stomach, lying on top of Jim's back, grinning widely and Jim had the same smile on his face. Jim smiled as he remembered that day, the day without worries or a care in the world. Before all of this happened, before they'd known about Josh. Jim zoned out as memories of that day flooded back into his head.

_It began with Jim holding a camera above Melinda who was lying in the sun with her eyes closed. "Are you asleep?" Jim's voice said from the camera._

_"Yes," Melinda smiled and closed her eyes tighter. _

_"Really? How about now?" Jim laughed and kissed her shoulder gently._

_"Yes…go away,." She laughed, turning over on her side, away from Jim._

_"How about now?" Jim asked, kissing her, over and over again until Melinda opened her eyes._

_"Stop it!" Melinda scolded playfully. She looked up at Jim, still lying down, and covered her face with her hand. "No pictures." She said, covering her face with her hand. _

_"It's a video, don't worry babe." Jim laughed as Melinda groaned and covered her face with her arms. _

_Jim lowered the camera to so that it was just above her face. "Babyyyy noooooooo." Melinda whined playfully._

_Jim lowered the camera once again so that it was touching Melinda's nose. "Ahh, personal space Clancy!" Melinda laughed, trying to take the camera from him. "Give me the camera….or at least shut it off!" Melinda reached for the camera, but Jim moved it out of her reach. Melinda sat up and tried to take the camera from him. _

_"Nope, my camera…" Jim joked, moving it away from Melinda. _

_"You won't have a camera when I get it from you." Melinda teased as she reached for it once more. _

_Melinda tackled Jim and kissed him as she got the camera from him, laughing . "Hey, it's not even on. You liar!" Melinda smiled as she pointed an accusing finger at Jim. _

_ "Give me the camera…" Jim pretended to be angry, giving her a mock evil eye._

_"Nope…"_

_"Mel…" Jim said in a mock warning tone._

_"Nope." She repeated. Grinning wider when he tried to grab the camera and she moved the camera away from his reach._

_"I'm gonna count to three," Jim said playfully._

_"Alright." Melinda showed no signs of giving up._

_"Okay…one…" Jim held his hand out. Melinda didn't give him the camera. "Two…" Melinda began to slowly place the camera in his outstretched hand, but quickly drew back when she said "Three!"_

_Melinda began to run quickly away from Jim. _

_"Oh you are so dead." Jim called after her. "Mel, give me the camera," he said again. Jim laughed as Melinda changed direction and ran back towards him. _

_"Only if you catch me." She said. _

_Jim stood still, arms outstretched, ready to catch her. "Okay, go," he smiled._

_Melinda giggled as her running sped up as she neared Jim and then once she was within proper distance, she jumped, letting Jim catch her. He lifted her up higher and she squealed. He lowered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, out of breath. "Here," Melinda said, handing the camera to Jim, who tossed it onto their blanket on the sand. Jim wrapped both of his arms around Melinda's waist tightly. He kissed her and she smiled. "Don't you want the camera?" she asked. _

_"Nope, because I have the most beautiful picture right in front of me,"_

_"That's so sweet," Melinda said, and she kissed him. _

_"Well, I am made of sugar you know,"_

_"Ooooh, well that explains it," Melinda laughed and kissed him again._

_"Hey, you know, you're almost as tall as I am now." Jim teased her._

_"Don't push it Clancy." She threatened playfully. _

_"I love you," he said._

_Melinda smiled. She tightened her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you so much," Melinda whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder._

"Jim? Jim? Are you okay?" Melinda asked, bringing Jim's attention back to the present.

He shook his head, snapping out of his memory. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine." He said, not wanting to get into it.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I think I'm going to get some sleep if that's alright," she said.

Jim nodded. "Of course," he said, looking at the clock on the bedside table. _12:30 am_ it was late and he was exhausted.

Jim stood up and looked at Melinda. "You can sleep here, I'll go crash on the floor or something," he smiled briefly before beginning to walk out of the room.

"Wait…please don't go…I really really don't want to be alone right now, please stay here," Melinda said, not wanting him to leave.

Jim smiled at her. "Of course I'll stay, you sure?"

Melinda nodded and Jim climbed into the bed beside her.

"Night Mel," Jim said sleepily as he yawned. Melinda was already asleep and didn't respond. Jim smiled and leaned over and kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered.

Just as he was falling asleep, he felt Melinda roll over right next to him. She snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm reached out over his chest and she hugged him. Jim looked at her confused, but decided not to say anything to wake her up. He put his arms around her and then drifted off to sleep himself.

**Thanks for reading, and please review if you can :)**


	36. Chapter 36: Homecoming

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved with Ghost Whisperer that appear in this story such as : Melinda, Jim, Andrea, and any future characters that are involved with the show. I do however own the character of Josh and the plot line.

* * *

**_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy. I'm trying to finish this story soon, enjoy :)

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty Six-Homecoming**_

Jim awoke in the morning, blinking a few times when the sunlight streaming through the window shone violently into his eyes. Jim glanced down and saw that Melinda was stirring. Jim and Melinda now lay on their sides and Jim held Melinda close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Melinda turned around in Jim's arms to face him.

"Mmm, morning," she said lazily, not seeming to be aware that she had been lying in Jim's arms all night.

"Hey, morning. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept okay...did I...did we sleep like this all night?" Melinda was now beginning to realize that she'd slept in Jim's arms all night. She was praying that she hadn't made it uncomfortable between them now.

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, we did, but don't worry, it's alright." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"So, any idea what you're going to do?" Jim asked, sitting up in the bed, followed by Melinda.

Melinda then looked down and nodded. "Well, kind of." She made eye contact with him again. Jim said nothing, so she continued. "I want to go back...but I want to go back with you." She said, which in turn surprised Jim. "There's so much that both you and Josh are telling me, and he expects me to believe and understand everything all at once. But you, you're just...so...I don't even know. You're so amazing. You really care about me but you don't ..." Melinda stopped.

Jim slowly tilted his head to the side. "I don't what?" he asked.

"You don't tell me what to do the way Josh does. And you don't yell at me and we don't fight the way Josh and I do." Melinda sighed. "And by the way, the other day when I told you to leave, I'm sorry about that...I really am,"

"Don't be, you had no way of knowing," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Melinda nodded. "Thank you,"

"Hungry?" Jim asked.

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm just grateful to not have to eat that hospital food."

Jim laughed. "How about some toast?" he offered.

"Sounds perfect." She nodded.

"Good. Um, Melinda, are you sure that you want to go back with me? I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

Melinda shook her head. "I don't feel obligated at all," she assured him. "I really want to remember everything, I want to remember you."

"Don't worry, when we get back, I'm gonna try to help you remember everything as best I can. I promise."

"Thank you," Melinda looked into Jim's eyes with sincerity. Jim leaned down then and kissed her. Melinda didn't resist and kissed him back. She pulled back and then looked at him, smiling. "I was waiting to see if you were going to kiss me,"

"Really?" he asked, smiling the same way she was.

"Yeah, it may sound weird but I feel this weird connection to you. It's kind of like...you know what, don't worry about it." She stopped, thinking that Jim thought she was insane.

"No, I know what you mean Melinda, I feel it too, believe me."

"Really?" Melinda asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course,"

"Well, it's weird how I feel about you. It's kind of like I don't wanna be away from you, like there's something drawing me towards you," she explained.

Jim nodded. "That's why I married you,"

Melinda giggled at this. "I hope that's why I married you." Melinda moved then so that she was kneeling and she wrapped her arms around Jim's neck. She kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair. Jim moved to a laying position on the bed with Melinda on top of him. He moved his hands from her waist to her hair. She pulled away, smiling breathlessly. "I just thought I'd try that."

"I'm glad you did, so, do you want breakfast?" he offered.

Melinda nodded and got up off of the bed, following Jim into the kitchen.

After Jim and Melinda had breakfast, Jim went online to look for plane flights so that they could go home as soon as possible. He found some for that afternoon and he wanted to get them right away but he felt that he should ask Melinda just in case before doing anything. He heard the bathroom door opening and saw Melinda come out in a bath robe, hair still wet.

"Hey, Mel?" he said as she came and sat on the bed.

She looked up at him questioningly, reading his worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Come here," he opened his arms out to her and she got up off the bed and came and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay, Melinda, you're sure this is what you want right? I just want to make sure."

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled at him. "There's no one else I'd rather go with...well, considering I don't really know anyone else," she joked.

Jim smiled and was glad that Melinda was feeling happy. "So it's all good for me to get the tickets for three in the afternoon?"

Melinda's face brightened with happiness. "You already found tickets back?" Melinda hugged him tightly out of excitement.

"Someone's happy," he noted with a smile.

"Well, yeah, because when we're back, I'm that much closer to remembering everything and everyone, especially remembering you." She replied sincerely.

"Well then," Jim said as he turned back to the computer screen and clicked something, and then turned his attention back to Melinda. "Get packing because our flight's at three,"

Melinda hugged him again, then got off of his lap and then went over to where a suitcase was sitting against a wall. "Um, Jim, I'm just going to ask…there's a lot of clothes in that dresser and I'm just going to venture a guess that it's mine but how does it fit in that suitcase?" she asked.

Jim walked over to her, chuckling. "Mel, that's my suitcase, and those two are _your_ suitcases." He pointed to two suitcases that were twice the size of his.

"Oh, well then that might be a bit better," she said, laughing.

Five hours later, Jim had finished packing and was making lunch while Melinda packed her suitcase. Jim was in the middle of cooking when he heard Melinda from the other room.

"_Jimmmm," _

Jim sensed the distress in her voice and quickly ran into the room, thinking something was wrong. "Mel, what is it?" he asked as he saw her.

"I can't close the suitcases!" she said, frustrated and glaring at the suitcase. "How did I ever close them before?"

"You told me that you and your friend Andrea had to sit on them to get them closed." He chuckled at the memory. When he looked at Melinda, he saw that she was thinking about something. "Is everything okay Melinda?" he asked.

"Yeah, just, Andrea…I know that name somehow. Like, it's familiar to me…really familiar."

"Really? That's great!" Jim replied enthusiastically.

"So she's my friend?" Melinda asked. She knew the name but couldn't place who it belonged to.

"Your best friend. You two were _always_ together. I don't think there was barely ever a day where you two didn't see each other, except for now. "

Melinda smiled at that. "I wish I could remember her though, just like everything else."

"Melinda, you will remember, I promise, but just give it time, okay?" Jim encouraged.

Melinda nodded and hugged him. "Jim, can you help me shut these, please?"

Jim laughed quietly and nodded. "Okay, you sit on top of it and I'll try to shut it," he offered.

Melinda got on top of one of the suitcases and with Jim's help managed to shut it. They did the same with the other one and finally managed to get both done.

Their time from checking out of the hotel and getting on the plane passed by rather quickly and before they knew it, they were landing at the JFK airport in New York. After getting their suitcases from the luggage claim, Jim stopped walking and told Melinda that he needed to call someone to come and pick them up.

"I'll just be a minute Mel," he said, walking over to a payphone. He dialed Andrea's number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andrea, it's Jim."

Jim had to pull the phone away from his ear when he heard Andrea's excited scream from the other end.

"Jim! Oh my God! How's the honeymoon going? Having fun I bet. I'm so jealous."

"Actually Andrea, we're back already…in New York. We're at JFK, could you come and pick us up?"

"What? I mean, of course, sure I'll be right there but why are you guys back so soon? Did you miss me that much?" she joked.

"I'll explain everything later Andrea, it's complicated."

"Are you and Melinda okay? Like you two aren't like fighting or anything right?"

"No, we're fine…well, _I'm_ fine, but Mel's going through this thing. Look, it's hard to explain over the phone, but I'll tell you everything once I see you okay,"

"Sure Jim, no problem…" Andrea was really worried. She quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and drove to the airport.

Jim walked back over to Melinda. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I just had to call Andrea to come and pick us up."

Melinda nodded.

When Andrea got there, she spotted Jim and Melinda right away. Before Jim had time to tell Andrea anything, Andrea had run up to Melinda and hugged her. Melinda looked at Jim confused and Jim gave her a look that told her not to worry.

"Melinda! I missed you!" Andrea hugged her again and noticed that Melinda didn't hug her back. Andrea hugged Jim and pulled him aside for a minute. "Okay, Jim, what's going on with Melinda? Why does she look at me like she's never seen me in her life?"

"Andrea, the reason Mel seems to have no idea who you are is because she doesn't." Jim said.

"What?! What happened?!"

Jim quickly summarized everything that had happened. Andrea covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Oh my God! So she doesn't remember anything?" she asked.

"She remembers things here and there. Like she remembered your name but not who you were," Jim explained.

"So, did the doctors say if she'll recover?"

"They said that this isn't permanent but they don't know how long it'll take for her to remember. Her injury wasn't too serious so they said if it lasts more than four months, to get her to talk to a therapist or something. But for right now, to just help her in any way that we can."

Andrea nodded, not sure of what to say. They both went over to Melinda and Jim explained who Andrea was and then Jim and Melinda followed Andrea to her car.


End file.
